Symmetry
by batman.wolverine
Summary: [FINISHED] A JLU AnimatedJLA Comics Crossover. Starting from the JLU episode 'Hereafter' a different victim in a different time and world. [main BMWW, minor SMLL, SMWW & BMCW, plus others]
1. Prologue

**Title: Symmetry**

**Author: **BatmanWolverine  
**Rating:** PG13/15  
**Summary:** Sort of a mixture of everything, both Comics and Cartoons. Placed as a JLU fic. because of the starting point, the episode 'Hereafter', but the target and results are different and so is the rest of the plot. So remember, NOT a Hereafter fic. Something very different. BMWW, SMLL, minor BMCW, SMWW, others (Justice League Animated - Comics Crossover)

**Warnings (and Spoilers):** Various JLU cartoon episodes and DC comics issues**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman, Wonder Woman or any of the other character Justice League characters. All owned by DC. Any OCs are my own creation and are free for anyone to use, just give me a shout out first. **

**Author's Notes:** This story will use situations from both Justice League Unlimited (Animated) universe and the JLA comicverse.

Certain things to note i.e. liberties I have taken,

1. Wonder Woman knows Batman's secret identity.  
2. Although I have used the scene from Hereafter, it has nothing to do with the timeline. So please, do not flame me over the inconsistencies. I will be using the situations as I like.  
3. Even though in the cartoon series, the Episode 'Hereafter' took place before the third season i.e. before there was a JLU, it is not the case in my fic. So we already have the League Super-sized.

Thank you for your consideration. I hope you like my work and review accordingly.

**

* * *

01. Prologue **

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

That question gained a slanted but challenging look from the person it was directed towards.

"Diana," the red, white and blue clad man of steel started again, his voice carrying a genuine concern.

"Superman, are you insinuating that I am not fit to serve in the league?" the Amazonian Princess asked pointedly.

"No, yes, no, its not like that," Superman felt at a loss for words. "But, under the situation….Batman," he turned to the only other person in the room, the dark shadow lingering in the corner, his form taut and silent, too silent even for himself.

"Don't try and get him into this, this is between you and me," Diana responded with the barest of anger. "Besides we have already had this discussion. Haven't we….Bruce."

"There was no discussion," the caped crusader answered tightly.

"You _agree_ with her?" Superman's eyes widened in shocked surprise.

"He didn't have any choice. The decision was mine to make," Diana answered yet again, eliciting a snort from the Dark Knight.

Before anyone could say anything else, a whoosh of red announced the entrance of the Scarlet Speedster. "Hey guys," Flash rattled off in his usual enthusiastic self, being a little _slow_ on the uptake of the tense situation around him. "Lets get….going," he looked around to his teammates and their defensive body postures. "Of, what is going on here? We have a situation on earth. Toyman and some of his cronies are having a free for all in Metropolis. They also have Darkseid junior, Kalibak on their side. So, lets get going and like whoop some Kali-_back_."

For a moment it seemed as if no had heard what he had just said. Finally heaving a sigh of defeat, Superman started towards the door.

"Come on Flash," he called out to the youngest member of the executive counsel.

"Ok, that's more like it," Wally West exclaimed as he speeded away. Only Batman and Wonder Woman remained in the room.

"Diana," Batman spoke after a few moments, his voice carrying an uncharacteristic and rare softness.

"Bruce, we have already been over this. I know I..." she stopped at the narrowing of the white lenses that covered the eyes of her teammate. "What?" She sighed in exasperation.

"Just be careful," was all the lecture she got, as the shadow moved towards her and guided her the door.

"Thanks," that garnered him an appreciative smile. "You too."

------

Sometime later,

Kalibak's limp form flew thru the air. He had just been punched by Superman, the force enough to propel him into the office building across the street then. Once he had ensured that the Apokolipian was out for good, Superman turned to face the red behemoth of a robot Toyman had constructed. Following his usual _punch out_ plan of action he launchd himself towards the mechanical construct, only to be knocked back by the robot's energy discharges. Stepping back to gather himself, he settled on helping Batman clear some of the innocent bystanders out of the way from the path of the beam. If it was strong enough to rattle him like that, he didn't want to think what it would do the human body.

Feeling himself rejuvenated he, he regained altitude, hoping to distract the robot and its creator inside it from additional discharges against civilians.

"Give it up Toyman," he yelled, "You'll never get me with that thing!"

"Perhaps not," a voice responded from inside the robot, the weapon shifting to once again aim at the Kyptonian, "But what about your friends?"

The next thing Superman knew was that the weapon discharged, not towards him, but towards the only non-meta member of the team.

"NO!" the combined cries of Superman and Wonder Woman preceded the burst of speed from the two leaguers, both flying towards the blast in hopes of deflecting it.

Superman was sure that he would be able to reach the in time to stop. He was less than 20 meters from flying into the energy ball when a green kryptonite ray enveloped him, knocking him out of the sky. 'Metallo!' was the last thought on his mind as he crashed to the ground, his powers briefly negated.

The next he heard was a cry from the Batman, one not of pain of his own, but of something else.

"DIANA!" Batman bellowed as he watched the lithe form of his teammate engulfed in a ball of greenish-white brilliance. Every present leaguer watched helplessly as the light of the energy blast dissipated, leaving nothing but empty space.

Diana had just disappeared into thin air.


	2. Waking Up

**02. Waking Up**

**Author:** BatmanWolverine  
**Rating:** PG15  
**Summary:** As the title say. Waking up…but where?

* * *

"Uhnnn…" the lone form of Amazonian stirred on the patch of empty of barren land she was lying on. The air was cold, extremely cold, was the first thing she noticed. That was before she tried to open her eyes, only to clench them shut with the intense glare that was being reflected from the snow all around her.

"Hera," she cursed under her breath forcing her aching body to follow her mind and to sit up groggily. Taking a deep breath, she shaded her eyes and slowly opened them to let them get acclimated to her current situation. Once that was done, she let her hand fall to her side and looked around. Everywhere she turned, it was all snow. 'Ice' she corrected with a second thought.

'How did I get here?' She thought in confusion recalling the last thing she could remember.

'DIANA!' she had heard Batman cry out as she was hit with the energy beam from that accursed robot. Then everything went white.

"Where am I?" the Amazonian spoke out aloud this time, pushing herself into a standing position. She could feel her energy coming back.

Her question was answered by the cackling sound near her. Squinting to get a better view, her eyes widened as saw hundreds of…. "Penguins," she cried out at the sight. "I am at the south pole."

Getting her bearings, she checked for any broken bones or any other major injuries. 'They are going to have a fit,' she thought of her two teammates who had tried to convince her to stay back. 'Especially Bruce. This will give him enough blackmail material for at least the next ten years,' she shook her head in amused exasperation.

"Well, everything seems to be working just fine. Not even a concussion," this time she spoke to the young penguin that had waddled over to her. "Thank you for your hospitality. I had better get back."

Pressing the comm. link in her right earring, she hailed evenly.

"Wonder Woman to watchtower."

-----

"Wonder Woman to watchtower."

"Wonder Woman?" echoed Steel who was on monitor duty. Opening the secure channel, he responded. "Please identify yourself."

"Steel, this is Diana here," the smooth voice answered his question. "I am in the Antarctic and need site to tower transport."

"Just a minute," the 'metallic-S' clad hero returned uneasily. "There seem to some problem with the teleporters. Can you wait for a couple of minutes until we get them working?"

"Confirmed." Diana answered as she ended the communication. "Lock into my co-ordinates and teleport as soon as things get back to normal. I don't think I am hurt, but I don't want to risk a trial run."

-----

"Wonder Woman," Steel's baritone voice came over the channel. "We are ready to transport you."

"Thank you Steel," the regal beauty responded with a smile, unseen over the audio conversation. "Whenever you are ready."

The next thing moment, Diana felt a tingling sensation as her body was turned to energy particles, traveling thousands of miles in the blink of an eye to materialize in the Justice League watchtower.

Even as she rematerialized, she could see the forms of her teammates waiting for her.

"Ok, I don't want to hear anything," she started with a smile. "Especially not from either of you," she gestured towards Batman and Superman.

"Stay where you are," Batman growled threateningly.

"Huhn," the command threw her for a moment. "Batman…"

"Who are you?" this time the question came from red-caped Superman.

"Superman, Batman, its me, Diana," Wonder Woman pointed to herself.

"Sure you are sweetie," Green Arrow quipped with his characteristic leer.

"Who are you?" Batman repeated Superman's question. "And how did you get the watchtower codes."

"Yeah, like he said," Flash put in his two cents.

Taking in the present members, Diana realized that all of them, except for Green Arrow were from the executive council.

"Bruce, Clark," she used their real names. "Its me, Diana. Wally? Oliver?" She addressed the other two members.

"If you are Diana," an unfamiliar voice called from the door. "Then who is this?"

Turning her gaze towards the sound, Diana's eyes widened in surprise, first at the unknown Green Lantern and more so by the figure standing next to him.

Standing, not ten feet from her, was….HERSELF.


	3. Seeing Double

**03. Seeing Double**

**Summary:** Where is she? Who is the other Diana? Got a surprise in this one.

* * *

"She is who she says she is?" J'onn Jonzz revealed to the gathering. The inner council had called on an emergency meeting. Present in the room were, Batman, Superman, Plastic Man, the Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern, Flash and _their_ Wonder Woman.

"How is that possible? A clone? Someone from another dimension?" Superman was the first to speak up. Everyone except for J'onn and Batman were seated at the table. J'onn was standing because he was the one explaining the test results, both physical as well a mental. As for Batman, he was stationed in his usual dark corner.

"At least we know she is nice," Flash offered his layman's opinion. "The costume is the same. No inverted tiara's, no different colors, nothing. That should mean something, shouldn't it?"

"Yeah," Plasticman picked up from the speedster left off. "Event he stars on her…uh," he looked nervously at Wonder Woman. "You know, not that I count on something. But they are the same size, shape and number."

"Where did she come from?" was Batman's first question.

"According to her, she is from earth," J'onn answered his query, explaining it further with what he had got from their guest. "Theirs is also a Justice League, similar to ours except for a few differences."

"Differences?" Kyle Rayner aka. Green Lantern asked with curiosity. He had seen how the _other_ Wonder Woman had been surprised to see him. It was as if she didn't expect to see him there or was seeing him for the first time.

"On her earth, their league watchtower is stationed in space, in a geosynchronous orbit around the earth, unlike ours, which is on the moon," was the first thing that the Martian revealed. "They too have an executive council with Superman as the chairman. However, their council has a slightly different member structure. The common factors, apart from Superman are Wonder Woman herself, Flash and myself. Batman is a member but he has always maintained a temporary membership status."

"Well, at least Bats is the same," Flash's grin dropped at the patent bat-stare than was sent his way at the interruption.

Continuing as if nothing had happened, J'onnn elaborated further. "Plastic Man is not there. In his place they have Hawkgirl."

"Awe man," the red and yellow clad superhero's face contorted into the face of a hawk. "They replaced me with a chick….no a hawk."

"Hawkgirl!" Diana wondered out aloud. "Is she the same as our Hawkgirl. The one who is a member of the Justice Society."

"That is not confirmed," J'onn answered evenly. "She has only revealed information about common members. I have only limited my questioning to that section. If need be we can get the information in the future."

"What about me?" Green Lantern asked suspiciously. He was sure by now that he wasn't in the league.

"You are a Green Lantern in their universe too," J'onn's answer seemed to calm him a bit. "But you are assigned to a different sector. Their Lantern's name is John Stewart."

"Stewart!" Kyle exclaimed with recognition. "He is on earth and I am not. That means our positions are interchanged."

"It's a likely supposition," J'onn agreed.

----

"So what is she doing here?" Batman's voice came from the shadows as he stepped forward and raised the camera from the holding cell they had the newcomer locked in. "How did she get here?"

As everyone watched the eerily familiar visage of Wonder Woman, J'onn explained the events that had conspired to cause the other Wonder Woman to be transported into their dimension.

"Toyman," Superman ground out in anger.

"How do we get her back to her own world?" Diana asked in concern. It was true; everything about her doppelganger was exactly like her, right down the curls of her raven locks.

"We have no confirmed idea at present?' J'onn shook his head. "Although we are working to come up with something, it will take at least a couple of days to come up with something concrete, a week to get a trial run."

"What should we do with her in the mean time," Superman pointed a finger at the screen. "We cannot just keep her locked up like a criminal."

"Its better to keep her where we can keep a track of her. We don't know her true intentions," Batman pointed out as the Devil's Advocate. "We only know what she has told us.

"Amazons don't lie," Wonder Woman instinctively defended her other-dimensional counterpart.

"We don't know if she an Amazon," Batman pointed out again. "For all we know she could be one of Luthor's creations," that struck at Superman. "Or a member of the Crime Syndicate or one from a dozen other possibilities."

"You want me to check the veracity of her claims," Diana challenged fingering her lasso of truth.

"That won't be necessary," J'onn interrupted them. "I have been maintaining a telepathic vigil and her thoughts and brain waves are similar to that of Wonder Woman, even if her experiences and emotions aren't."

"What do you mean J'onn?" Diana asked curiously.

"She has had some experiences that are similar to yours but have worked out differently due to differing decisions on her part," the Martian's answer was cryptic and completely ambiguous.

"I would still like to have it confirmed," Batman stated in a matter of fact manner.

"What do you mean?" Superman cut in with equal interest. 'Maybe there is something in adopting Bruce's paranoia this time,' was the thought swirling in his mind.

"Why don't we talk to her about it?" J'onn almost smirked. "I would like that she tell it herself."

"That would be a good idea," Wonder Woman agreed instantly. "I'll get her."

"No," Batman's sudden outburst stopped her in mid action. "We don't want the two of you getting mixed up. Flash. Lantern."

"On it," Wally West responded as he zipped away to the holding cell, Kyle Rayner close behind him.

-----

Inside the holding cell,

Diana was sitting calmly waiting for the League to reach a _decision_ about her status. A few hours ago, she had been with _her_ league and now….now she was locked up in a holding cell similar to the one she had on _her_ watchtower. And although the decision had been hers i.e. she had given into voluntarily, she didn't like it one bit, but did it as a show of good faith.

She had arrived in the watchtower and on first glance found nothing out of the ordinary. It was only after she gave it a second look did she notice that she was on the moon and not in space as she was expecting to be. Then came the other and much larger surprise. She found herself face to face with an exact duplicate of herself. She had been instantly surrounded by the present League members, including her _other_ self. Initially she was going to put up a fight, but the telepathic link that J'onn Jones formed between her, himself and the other Diana, let her know that she was no longer in her own dimension, but had somehow jumped worlds to arrive in this one.

'Toyman's robot,' was the first thing that came to her mind. Accepting their demand for instant surrender, she was led to the holding cell. In return for her support, she had been allowed to keep possession of her lasso.

-----

"Wonder Woman," a familiar voice drew her out of her thoughts. Looking up she saw the familiar form of Flash standing on the other side of the force field. Alongside him was Green Lantern, not the one she was used to working with, but another one. She remembered meeting him a couple of times, but wasn't real friendly with him.

"Wally you can call me Diana," her calm voice and the fact she called him by his name, seemed to throw the speedster for a second.

"Uh-well, yes, I guess so, let me think about it," Flash seemed to be confused looking at Lantern for support, but getting none from the equally confused Kyle.

Entering the pass-code, he deactivated the force field and asked Diana to accompany them to the conference room.

----

"Your name," Wonder Woman asked the newcomer, her lasso wound around the other woman's forearm, hers lying on the table.

"Diana," came the confident answer.

"Place of birth?"

"I was _created_….." both Dianas smiled at each other. "….on Themiscyra, by my mother, Queen Hippolyta, queen of the Amazons."

"Do you mean any harm to us?" the question was asked more for Batman's sake than for anyone else's.

"You can rest assured Batman," everyone chuckled at that answer. Everyone except the masked Batman. "You will be the last person that I do any harm to."

"Why is that?" Batman asked coldly.

"I-uh," Diana looked to her counterpart, silently urging for a respite from having to answer that question.

"You don't have to answer that," the questioning Wonder Woman caught the hesitation.

"Yes she does," Batman didn't let up.

"Well…" Diana hesitated, looking at the other League members with unease. "Do all of you know Batman's identity?"

"Yes," Superman answered her question. "Everyone in this room knows everyone else's secret identity. Please answer Batman's question."

"Kal," their Wonder Woman shot him an exasperated look.

"I'll answer it Diana," the other Diana smiled weakly. "In my world-dimension, Bruce and I…we are….uh….together."

That answer shocked everyone into stupefied silence.

-----

"Together," Superman was the first to break the tension. "As in…."

"As in romantically involved, intimate," Diana offered with a tender smile.

A very shaken Wonder Woman looked from Batman to Superman to her twin to J'onn, understanding what he had meant by his answer. Finally, her gaze settled on her mirror image, Batman's next question unnerving her even further. "How intimate?"

"Very," the answer came out easily this time. Having gotten over her initial unease, the _new_ Diana was very forthcoming with information about her relation with her Batman. "We have been for quite some time."

"Oh," the interrogating Diana voiced as her mind mulled over J'onn's words. 'Different decisions on her part,' that was what he had said. 'Had she gone through the Martian dream machine just as I had…' was her next thought. '…and decided to pursue relation where I had decided not to.'

"Are there any more questions about my identity," the _new_ Diana asked wearily. "I have had a long day and am tired. If possible I'd like to go home."

"Any more questions," the current League's counterpart looked to her teammates. Getting no more queries, she loosened and unwound the lasso.

"Uh, Diana," the present league's Diana started hesitantly, her mind still reeling from the revelation that in an alternate reality she and Batman were a couple. "We still haven't been able to find a way to send you back."

"I understand that," the other Diana smiled a smile exactly like hers. "What I meant was the dimensional counterpart of my home. The one where you live."

"Oh," the league Wonder Woman seemed to think it over. "I don't think that should be a problem." She looked to the other league members for their comments. "Batman. This way we will be able to solve your problem too."

"I don't have a problem," the Caped Crusader snapped at her.

"Why would he have a problem?" the new Diana looked confused now. "He can have Alfred keep an eye on me. That will solve the under observation problem."

"Alfred?" Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman, all three echoed at the same time.

"Yes," she answered, noticing the confused looks she was getting from everyone. "Where do you live?"

"New York," came the answer. "At the Themiscyrian embassy. Where do you live?"

"Wayne manor," that shook the gathering even more. Diana and Batman being a couple was news enough, the fact that they were cohabitating in Gotham City of all the places was something totally out of the realm of imagination. "I've been living there for the past four months."

"And before that?" J'onn asked, being the only league member who had some prior knowledge of some of this startling news.

"Before that, on the watchtower."

"The watchtower?" the Diana living in New York asked in surprise. She herself had a room on the watchtower, but it was mostly for emergency purposes.

-----

"Yes," the _new_ Diana sighed as she rubbed the back of her neck. How she missed Bruce and his neck and back rubs. "I wasn't even supposed to be on this mission. I was adamant to go on it. Leslie had given strict instructions against it."

"Leslie," that brought Batman into action. "How do you know her?"

"She is our family doctor," Diana smiled at the Caped Crusader's surprised look. "She told me, and I quote _stop all this superhero business until six months after the delivery_."

"Delivery!" Flash leapt off the ground, away from Batman and both Wonder Women. "Delivery of what?"

"We don't know yet," Diana smiled as her hands protectively crossed over her midsection.

"Hera!" her counterpart fell back into her chair, her wild eyes alternating between Batman and the Wonder Woman from the other dimension. "You-you…and him."

"Not him," Superman corrected her. "_Her_ Batman." The present Batman blanched at the 'her'.

"Yes," the guest Wonder Woman's face seemed to glow with joy. "We are going to have babies."

"_Babies_!" That got yet another exclamation from the freaked out Flash.

"Yes…twins."

**

* * *

Note: Had planned to reveal this so soon, but decided to do so to make matters more interesting. Hope you liked it. Review and let me know.**


	4. Decisions

**04. Decisions**

**Summary:** What to do with her? The League decides.

* * *

"_Yes…twins."_

"What do say Bats? Wanna take mamma-Bats to the hang out in the cave?" Both Flash and Lantern held in their arms two bawling babies, which were in fact Plasticman who had contorted his body into two identical twin babies, one a boy with a baby-bat-mask on his head and the other a girl with two bracelets on her wrists and a tiara on her head, just like the one Wonder Woman had on hers, except for one minor change. The baby-girl's tiara didn't have a star like her mother's. Instead, she had a flying bat symbol, just like her dad.

"See, we already have the next generation of the Bats ready to fly the coop…uh, cave," Kyle offered his joke. Using his ring, he created green copies of the preferred mode of transportation for both Bat Wonder and Wonder Bat. That was what they had named the twins, Bat Wonder for the boy, was Flash's idea. It was a caricature of his old Titans buddy Dick 'Boy-Wonder nee Nightwing' Grayson, while the honor for the Wonder Bat name went to his green and black garbed teammate. Currently the _babies_ were floating in air, the _boy_ seated in an open bat-wing and the _girl_ in an open invisible plane.

"Wheeee," Plasticman made a mock impression of young children enjoying themselves.

Batman glared at them as they continued their charade. His attention was not as much on them as it was on his two other teammates, Superman and Wonder Woman, both of whom had been silent for quite some time. J'onn had taken leave to allow the new Diana to get some rest while the league reached a consensus and made a decision as to where to _keep_ her.

'What is going through your mind Diana?' He stared first at Wonder Woman and then at Superman. 'And you Clark. You look as if you are a puppy and someone has taken your favorite chew toy. Why is it affecting you so much?'

----

"Hey look, the kids are all grown up," the theatrical dup drew everyone's attention towards the _fully-grown_ Plastic Batman and Wonder Woman. According to Flash and Kyle, as the kids step into adulthood and come into their own, they take over the mantle from their parents, allowing the oldies to getting some alone time in the superhero old-age home, which is funded by, what else, Wayne Foundation.

"I have deposited our guest in your room Wonder Woman," J'onn's voice accompanied his phasing through the floor. "Just as you instructed."

"Thank you J'onn," Diana smiled weakly, her mind still swirling from the revelations of her doppelganger. The news that in another alternate timeline, she chose to not only start a romantic relationship with Batman, but also start a family, and was already pregnant with not one, but two children, was something she still couldn't get her head around.

Remembering the time she had spent in the Martian Dream Machine, she recalled one of the possible futures she had seen. In that, she had lost in her petition to the gods. She had been refused the ability to bear children….Bruce's children. And yet, here was another Diana, who seemed to have succeeded in accomplishing the same thing.

'_Alfred would give his leg to hear a child laughing in the manor. To change a diaper—'_ That was what Bruce had said in her dream.

'_I want to see you change a diaper,'_ had been her reply in that sequence. What she hadn't said, even in her dream, was that she herself wanted to change a diaper…of a child of her own. A part of her. Just as she, herself, on some level, was a part of her mother.

At the same time she was remembering the dream, no the illusion…what was it? She still cannot tell. Yet, just like the dream machine, it too was there. In that, she was with Superman. She married him….she even became pregnant. But before it could reach fruition, the detective inside Bruce arose and questioned the _reality_ they were living in.

Which one was more real, she still cannot tell. But one thing is for certain, the reality shown in her wonder-dome didn't involve petitioning the gods, or if it did, she did not see it. Maybe she petitioned and it was granted favorably. The gods would look upon Superman as almost one of them; his super-human powers made him a demigod here on earth. Yet, that dream ended sadly for her. The love of her life in that particular situation, loved another. She saw it reflected on his face, more than a few times. Even it was fleeting, it was there. Even on the day of their marriage, he looked sad when he turned towards a cheering Jimmy Olsen, only to see the heartbreaking look on her face….Lois Lane….Kent. Clark Kent, still loved Lois Lane….even in that dream reality. He loved her too, after all, they were the Wonder Duo. But his love for her wasn't like the love he had for Lois.

----

Diana was still lost in her thoughts, when a light hand was rested on her shoulder. Feeling bare skin against bare skin, she instinctively knew who it was.

"Yes Kal," she plastered on a surprised look, just for the benefit of her best friend, and true to his position as that, he gave her a supportive smile.

Turning to the others, she saw that Wally, Kyle and Eel had ended their little charade and were seated in their respective chairs. J'onn was working on the computer, while Bruce….Bruce had all but disappeared from the room. His cape was snuggly drawn across his shoulders, shrouding his whole body in a black that melded with the shadows that always seemed to surround him.

Diana had expected such a reaction from him. After all, he was just as involved as hers. Even though it was her counterpart that had come over the dimension rift, it was his counterpart's life-seeds that were germinating inside the body of her duplicate.

'What are you thinking Bruce?' the thought crossed her mind, its vocalization prevented as much because of her own reluctance to voice it, as because of J'onn's timely interruption.

----

"We have to discuss Wonder Woman's request to stay off the watchtower and at Wayne Manor for the duration of her stay in our dimension," stated J'onn evenly.

"So, we have already assumed that she is from another dimension?" Questioned Batman bluntly, his voice completely bereft of any sarcasm.

"You suspect otherwise?" Superman asked frankly. "We did test her out. Both with J'onn's telepathy and with Diana's lasso. What else can we do?"

"For starters, run a DNA test," came an instant answer from the caped crusader. "Although, if she is a clone, she will have the same DNA structure."

"I can do it this very instant," Superman offered. "I just need a drop of blood from both of them."

"That won't be necessary," J'onn pressed a button, which opened up the file he had been working on. "As you can see, we have already accomplished the required physical testing. Except for a slight weight variation, both of them are identical. As for the weight, that can be easily accounted for by the pregnancy. And, she IS pregnant," J'onn added as an afterthought for Batman. "Is possible we can do tests to confirm Batman as the father."

"You mean the other Batman," Diana corrected him. "The one from her dimension."

"Yes," J'onn's answer held no emotions, no sarcasm.

-----

"What about our efforts to get her back to her world?" Superman asked as he finished reading the comparative readings for their Diana and the new one. "If she is indeed who she says she is, then I am sure she would like to get back home as soon as possible, and so would her friends and teammates."

"Not to mention, her Batty-dad….dy," Plasticman's words were lost at a cold glare from the present Batman. "I mean hers….not you, not at all. Her Batman."

"Why cannot she stay here at the watchtower?" Batman still wasn't sold on the idea of bringing in a stranger into his house, especially a meta-powered stranger, not to mention one who might have…uh, _contacts_ with his other world self. "It would be more safer her than in Gotham."

"You mean, safer for you," Diana's biting remark didn't phase him the least bit.

"There are two reasons for that," J'onn had covered all possible bases, and still he was having a hard time convincing the meta-wary Batman. "One, she doesn't seem to favor the surface of the moon, or every deep space too much. She prefers the rose garden or the cliff-side view of Wayne Manor. Secondly, according to her, her doctors forbid her from living in such…artificial conditions. According to them, the fresh, clean, natural environment is necessary for the child's development."

"Let me guess," Batman responded almost dryly. "The other doctor in the _doctors_ is your counterpart."

Instead of giving a verbal answer, the Martian allowed himself a small smirk.

"If it is fresh air and a natural atmosphere she needs, why not send her to Themiscyra. That place has more freshness than she will ever get in Gotham." Batman came up with yet another argument. It seemed that the talk had been limited to between him and J'onn with Diana adding something once every few questions. So far, the three uncles as Flash, Green Lantern and Plasticman were calling themselves, had made one comment between the three of them, and that too was shot down by Daddy-WarBats.

"I had asked her the same question," J'onn had an answer for that too. He seemed to have an answer for every question that Batman put up, and that was something that was infuriating to Batman. "She says, she is forbidden to set foot on Themiscyra."

"Forbidden? Why?" Diana's interest perked up.

"She is under an exile order from her mother, Queen Hippolyta," J'onn answered evenly, adding the reason before anyone could even ask for it. "She had committed one of the gravest sins possible for an Amazon…."

"She brought a man to Themiscyra," Diana completed the sentence, her eyes automatically going to Batman, whose face was hidden in shadows, but the white slits of his eyes were challenging her to say anything to incriminate him or his counterpart.

"Not 'a' man, but men," J'onn corrected her, explaining how the League had tried to stop Felix Faust and then later stopped Hades himself. For their bravery, they were lauded as champions of Themiscyra, and for her sins, Diana had been exiled from her homeland.

-----

After about ten seconds of silence, J'onn spoke once again. "Any more queries or objections? Batman?"

Batman's silence gave his answer. None of the other league members had any questions to ask.

"Is it acceptable to you to host our guest for the duration of her stay in our dimension?" J'onn worded his question carefully, not wanting to leave any details out.

Everyone present's eyes turned to Batman, who seemed to weighing all the possibilities arising from such a _deal_.

"I have four conditions," he spoke finally.

"Hera," Wonder Woman exclaimed in exasperation. "Why not have five and round it up nicely."

"I have four conditions," Batman repeated himself.

"Lets hear them," Superman sighed as he shook his head in resigned amusement. 'At least he is agreeing to it.'

"One, she can stay at the manor, but no interference in my work," J'onn gave a confirmatory nod.

"I don't think that given her condition, she will interfere in your work."

If the he answer convinced or not, there was no verbal intimation from Batman. Instead, he moved on to his second condition. "Two. This stays between us. Green Arrow and Steel know about her. _You_ will need to talk to them, especially Arrow. He had a tendency to mouth off. I don't want this news getting out."

"That can be arranged and it is beneficial too. The less people know the better for both you and her," Superman agreed. "I'll talk to Steel."

"I will talk with Oliver," Diana seconded the motion.

"I can help with that," Flash offered Diana. Green Arrow had a soft spot for the Scarlet Speedster.

"Three," Batman started with his next condition. "She doesn't come alone. I want someone else to be with her at all times."

"You don't trust her?" Superman's question got a _well-duh_ look from Batman.

"I'll go," Diana offered instantly. At Batman's reluctance, she decided to press her point. "If she does turn out to be a clone or a rogue Amazon or even an evil twin, I will be able to match her powers and skills. The only other person who can do that will be Kal, and I am sure you wouldn't agree on having him as a guest."

"You'll suffice," Batman kept his answer as short as possible. Diana's answer seem acceptable enough. If the need arose, Diana could keep the other Diana occupied, giving him the opportunity to step in and tilt the scale in his favor.

"Fourth," Batman last condition was similar to his first one. "Whoever accompanies her, in this case, you," his gesture was towards the present Diana. "They will also refrain from being active in Gotham."

"Agreed," Diana answered in affirmation. "But I won't leave my costume, armor and lasso. They come with me. Additionally, I will need space to store them."

"You two can have a whole wing to yourselves. Just stay out of Gotham," Batman ended that line of that.

-----

"Batman, you will need the Batwing to transport Diana to earth," J'onn spoke once everything else had been taken care off.

"Why can't she just teleport like she did earlier," Wonder Woman asked in confusion.

"That time was an emergency." J'onn answered evenly. "In her state, it is not an advisable practice."

"I'll take her," Batman stepped out of the shadows.

"You want to leave now?" Wonder Woman asked surprised at the sudden jump to action.

"Yes," Batman turned towards the door.

"You have an hour to get ready."

**

* * *

Note:** Hope you liked this chapter. If some of the facts are out of line, excuse me. Not a doctor here.

Also, as you might have got by now. This is a crossover of sorts, between the JLU animated and JLA comicverses. However, the sequence of events may be...moved a bit. Will try to keep that to a minimum.

An' don't forget to review!


	5. ‘Self’ Conversations

**FIC: Symmetry**

**Chapter 05. 'Self' Conversations**

**Author:** BatmanWolverine  
**Rating:** PG15  
**Summary:** As the title says. One talks to the other…where do they get?

* * *

"_You have an hour to get ready."_

"Where do you think you are going?" Wonder Woman stopped and turned to the two men following her and the three following those two.

"To your room," Batman answered without the slightest bit of embarrassment. Sometimes it helped to be a world famous billionaire playboy. It gave you the much-needed practice in loosing your inhibitions. "She needs to know."

"I will tell her myself," Diana's eyes narrowed in a perfect 'Wonder' interpretation of the Bat-glare.

"Yes," was all Batman said before he started towards the Amazon's room, leaving a increasingly annoyed Diana, a mixed-up Superman and the three snickering stooges in his wake.

"Diana, I think Bruce is right in not trusting her completely," Superman offered the voice of reason, goading his friend and teammate towards her room.

"Of course he is right," Diana grinded out through clenched teeth, her hands balled at her sides. "When is he wrong?"

"That would be on this side of….." Flash got a cold Wonder and Supes-glare for his effort. "…never."

"Man, I still can't believe I am not in the executive council," Plasticman lamented, plastic tears forming along his cheeks.

"You," Green Lantern seemed even more distraught. "I am not even a member. Not even a reserve."

"Ladies, stop crying" Flash barely missed two slaps sent his way. "Different world, different league."

"Easy for you to say Flasher," Kyle's lips lifted in a grin at the sight before him. Standing a few away from them, in front of Wonder Woman's room was Batman, looking just like a grade school student who has just been sent to the principal's office and is fearing to knock the door.

"You could have waited for us," Diana glanced up at him. "It would have saved you standing like this, the door locked in your face."

"Want _me _to unlock it?" Batman's head tilted just a hint; his words letting everyone know that he knew everything about each one of them. He made his business to know everything about everyone.

----

Not deeming his remark worth an answer, Diana turned back to her door and entered her pass-code. The door slid open with a _whoosh_, disturbing the sleeping form on the bed, waking her from her slumber.

"Oh, sorry," Wonder Woman apologized to the new Diana, her hair mussed from sleep; her doe like eyes bleary from the sudden and abrupt wake up call.

"Huhn," the bedside Diana seemed lost for a moment. As she regained complete consciousness, she remembered that she was no longer in her world, in her and Bruce's room at Wayne Manor or their suite on her watchtower, but was in an alternate dimension where until a couple of hours ago, she had been a prisoner of sorts.

"We didn't know you were asleep," Superman offered with a smile. "Perhaps we should do this a later time and let you get your rest."

"No," Batman snapped at him. "Now."

"Its alright," the new Diana smiled languidly, her body still feeling the after affects of her battle with Toyman and his cronies. "I hope you don't mind, I took some clothes of yours," she looked up at her counterpart, who had noticed her changed attire.

"No problem at all, sister." Diana instinctively fell back on the Amazonian practice of calling all women _sister_. "Although I must complement your choice. It is a favorite of mine."

"Mine too," both women smiled at that. "And _his_. That's why I wore it. For some familiarity," Diana knew, who the new one was talking about.

----

Instead of giving an answer to that remark to the other Diana or making a comment to the silent Batman, Wonder Woman settled on revealing the League's decision.

"You will be glad to know that Batman has _graciously_ agreed to allow your stay at Wayne Manor for the duration of your stay in our dimension," the twinkling of those deep blue eyes that were exactly like hers, told her the decision had come as a welcome relief to her dimensional twin.

"Thank you Batman," the new Diana smiled almost wistfully at the stoic form of the caped crusader. "So who is going with me?"

That got raised eyes from every present league member. Who ever this woman was, Diana or not, she knew Batman quite well, something she had demonstrated for more than a second time now.

"I am," Wonder Woman got a smile for that answer.

"It was either you or Kal," the use of Superman's Kryptonian name got some more raised eyes. It was only Diana who used that name for the man of steel. J'onn sometimes used it too, but he preferred the more complete Kal-El instead of the more intimate Kal.

"Forty five minutes," Batman's growl was followed by a swish of black cape as the Gotham Knight turned around and left the room.

"We'll give you some time alone with each other," Superman offered as a parting remark, following in the direction that the caped crusader had taken moments ago.

His movement brought into sight the three bystanders, who were busy with their own renditions of the Wonder-Bat relationship. The cartoonist in Kyle was coming up with ideas at the speed of light, using his ring to give form to them. One instant he had a relaxed looking Batman and Wonder Woman walking hand in hand, kicking ass of the villains who seemed to attack at a regular interval. The next moment they were shown as a married couple complete with a tuxedo for Batman and a pseudo-Grecian robe for Wonder Woman, except that in this depiction, Batman still had his cape and cowl and in a representation of her physical prowess, it was Diana who was carrying Batman in her arms.

"Kyle, some privacy please," Wonder Woman's call momentarily frazzled him, causing the green figurines to dissolve into thin air.

"Uh-sure," was the last thing the new Diana saw before the door slid shut in the faces of the three heroes.

"Forgive them," Diana turned to her twin. "They don't mean any harm."

"I know that," the Diana on the bed turned sideways and stood up, the bed-sheet flowing down her cotton-clad body. "Although, it is a bit disconcerting to see a Green Lantern act this way. Where I come from, our Lantern is a much serious person. Not at all like yours."

----

"Tell me more about yourself and your….world," Diana requested as she started opened her closet to see whatever she could take from her watchtower residence. The rest would have to wait until she could make a trip to the Themiscyrian Embassy.

"What would you like to know?" Diana looked up to her counterpart. She had removed the nightgown and was in the process of donning on her costume.

"Uh, Diana," she didn't know what else to call her, they were, for all obvious purposes, the same person, except for the slight bulge at the midsection of the new Diana. "How far along are you?"

"Four and a half, almost five months," she replied, tracing a loving hand over her exposed belly. "Soon I won't be able to wear my costume. It already chafes my nipples," she stated with a grin. Looking away from the mirror, she turned to the un-pregnant Diana. "You want to feel them?"

"Me!" Diana's mind reeled at the offer. Even from where she was standing, the fact that one of _her_ was with child was something that unnerved the Amazonian. "Can I?" she asked softly, hesitantly.

"Sure," the pregnant Diana seemed to glow with the warmth of motherhood. "Bruce always likes to feel them. He does it every morning when he wakes up and every night before and after his patrol."

"Oh," Diana didn't know what to say to that either. It seemed that the Batman of the other dimension was much more emotionally open that the one here.

"He is the same there too," her twin seemed to dip right into her thoughts. "Seemingly cold, seemingly dark, closed off, obsessive, intensely private, a control freak."

"And you _still _choose to be with him?" Diana had to ask the question. From what her counterpart had just described, there wasn't any difference between the two Batmen either.

"Those are the qualities that drew me to him. They are his best assets," the pregnant Diana chuckled humorously. "No seriously, what drew me to him was his dedication to his mission, his warrior spirit, his hidden love. Although I must say, it is hidden quite well. I had to almost literally…well figuratively go through Hades to get through all his locks, shields and walls. It took me a lot of time and effort to get to where we are now. And you know what, I do it again a million times over."

"So you brought him out of the darkness," Diana mused as she once again remembered the dream sequence in which she had told Bruce she couldn't bear children.

'_You pulled me out of the darkness and taught me that there is still light in this world,' was what he had said. 'Your love is the greatest gift I have ever received.'_

"No," the visiting Diana shook her head. "He still has his world, his darkness, his night and I still have mine, my mission, both as the Champion of the Amazons and as now as their ambassador to man's world. We just decided to be together and have something common, a dream just for the two of us."

"So, do you dress up as Batwoman and join him on his patrols," Diana asked as a joke, recalling yet another sequence of her dream where she had become the female version of the Dark Avenger.

"No, no, nothing that extreme," she got a burst of laughter for the visual she was presenting. "You know how territorial the Batman is. Wonder Woman is still isn't allowed to intrude upon Gotham, well not often anyways," she added with a wink. "Our professional partnership is still limited to the league and its affairs. Once we get back to the manor, we are just Bruce and Diana, and even though he still has his introspection marathons, he keeps them under the stairs. He knows what is good for him," she added with a chuckle.

Diana was listening to the other Wonder Woman recount her experiences. 'Just as in my dream,' she remembered telling Batman that there was equal possibility of them being wonderful together as was there of an utter disaster.

----

"When do we leave?" the words drew her out of her thoughts.

Looking at the clock, she noted the time. "We still have about fifteen more minutes. Bruce, Kal and the others are making sure that the news of your arrival stays a secret."

"I understand," a smile exactly like her own, answered her words.

"What about you?" the new Diana made her own inquiry.

"What about me?" Diana asked, her temple creased in confusion.

"Do you have someone else now that you don't have Batman?"

"What makes you think I ever _had_ him?" the words sounded hollow to Diana herself. She mentally cursed herself for trying to lie to…well, to herself.

"Just the way you talk about him," Diana arched her eyebrow as if saying, _go on_. "Your questions, their singled approach towards Bruce and my relation and the affect it has had on both of us. That, and the way you looked at him when you came to know about my relation with _my_ Bruce."

----

"Although I must say, there are some things about you that are intriguing to me too," Diana was really interested now. Interested and the least bit suspicious, Batman and Superman's warning raising its head inside her.

"What do you want to know about me?" Diana sighed and sat down on a chair, facing her counterpart who had finished dressing in plain clothes, dumping her initial idea of wearing her costume. That would only make things more obvious for anyone chancing in on them.

"Well," the new Diana seemed to think it over for a moment. "I guess everything. After all, we are from two different worlds. In my world, Kal is just my friend, but you, you seem to have had or still have more than friendly feelings towards him."

"How can you…" Diana started only to stop herself from asking yet another obvious question. "Its not like that," was what she finally settled on.

"Then how is it Diana?" an identical hand came to her on hers.

----

They sat in silence for the next few moments, until the other Diana ended it, dissipating the sudden tension.

"We'll talk about it and more, but once we get to the manor and I have had some of Alfred's delectable cooking. I am telling you, being pregnant is no joke. You really develop some very interesting tastes….even some ones that would make you want to puke in any other situation.

Their laughter was interrupted by a buzz. Someone was at the door.

"Yes Batman," Diana answered it, her eyes keenly studying the man standing in front of her. He, in turn uttered just two simple words.

"Its time."


	6. To the Manor

**FIC: Symmetry**

**06. To the Manor**

**Summary:** The title is self-explanatory. We also get a view of the _other_ side.

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Batman, Wonder Woman or any of the other character Justice League characters. All owned by DC. Any OCs are my own creation and are free for anyone to use, just give me a shout out first._

* * *

"What should I call you?" Batman glanced at his passenger through the corner of his eye-slits.

She was staring right at him, a pleasant expression on her face as she waited for an answer to her query. They were the only occupants of the two-seater bat-wing. The other Diana, the one from the current league had teleported to her suite in the Themiscyrian Embassy. Once she had picked up the things she needed, she would use a site-to-site teleport to arrive at the Bat-cave.

At getting no reply, the new Diana rephrased her question. "Do you want me to call you Batman, Bruce or Mr. Wayne?" She gave him three options.

After few more silence-filled moments, the suddenly uncomfortable Batman spoke, his voice losing some of the Bat's coldness and gaining some of the billionaire tycoon's coolness, but none of the playboy's leery attitude or Bruce's caring.

"What do you call…." Just in the nick of time he stopped himself from saying 'your Batman'. "What do you call him?"

"Hmm," Diana's lips curved in a smile. "When he is like this," her hand gestured to the bat-garb, "then its Batman. Otherwise, it is Bruce. In public gatherings, where we used to show that we _didn't know_ each other, there it was Mr. Wayne."

'Didn't know each other,' Batman could have smiled at his other-self's attention to privacy….keeping the secret identity a secret. However, the use of the past tense bothered him. That meant on the other earth, his counterpart and Wonder Woman's counterpart had come out in public with their relation. 'They are on the family way,' he told himself. 'Of course they would be together in public too. Even Batman would have to give into the Wayne family heritage for that.'

"So, what name do you want me to use for you?" Diana asked for the third time.

"The same as for him," Batman's answer was short and to the point.

Silence once again reigned in the snug cockpit of the aircraft.

"What about you?" It was Batman who broke it this time.

"What about me?" Diana tilted her head towards him.

"What do you want me to call you?" The Amazonian smiled at his question. 'Just like him,' she thought, wistfully remembering her own Batman and missing him even more by doing so.

"What do you usually call _your_ Diana?" She made it a point to use 'your' and stress on it.

"Diana," Batman answered flatly, adding a grunted _Wonder Woman_ as an afterthought.

"Not Princess?" Diana almost laughed aloud at the momentary widening of the white-eye-slits of the present Batman, his apparent surprise giving her all the answer she needed.

"Diana will do," she offered graciously, turning her attention to the window where the Gotham skyline had just come into view. Far away, the sun was peeking over the horizon. Dawn. Time for all Bats to return to their caves. For some of them, the two legged non-flying kind, time to hang up the capes.

There was no further conversation between the two superheroes as Batman guided the 'wing towards the secret cave entrance.

-----

"Hey, where the fire?" Diana looked up to see her twin sister, Donna Troia saunter through the door of her bedroom suite, a mug of coffee in her hands. They were in the Themiscyrian Embassy, where Diana was busy packing both for herself and for her counterpart.

"Fire?" she stood confused for a moment, before resuming with her packing. She was near about done, with two suitcases worth of clothes, which she had just dumped haphazardly, enough not only for two of her, but four. Right now, she was in the process of filling her second box of essentials, chief among which were her statues and figurines of the goddesses and a few articles from her armory.

"Yeah," Donna looked around the disheveled state of the room and all the packing that Diana had done and was still doing. "Where are you going?"

"Uh-" Diana wavered for her answer. She couldn't come out and just tell Donna the truth, the league, well the executive council had decided to keep things a secret.

"Diana!" the perceptive Donna caught onto her sister's hesitation and that intrigued her even further. "Where are you going Diana?" she asked with a serious tone.

"It's a secret," Diana blurted out, getting a _duh_ look from the shorter Donna. "I can only tell you that I won't be here for the next few days….at least."

"At least!" Now Donna really wanted to know the big secret. Plopping her on the bed, she caught one of Diana's arms to still her actions. "What do you mean by at least? Where are you going? And with all this," she gestured to the packed cases. "You moving out?"

"Donna!" Wonder Woman tried to free her hand, but the equally but lesser powered Donna didn't let go.

"I am not letting go until you tell me," she said as if she meant it, the look on her face confirming it.

Both sisters played the glare-n'-stare game for the next few seconds, with Diana finally giving in.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone," Diana relented. "Anyone."

"You go it. I promise not to breathe even a word of what you tell me now and here, to anybody else. Not even to the Titans."

"Especially not to the Titans," Donna growled at Diana.

"What did I just say," A perfectly formed eyebrow lifted at Diana. "Not even to the Titans."

"I am going to Gotham city," Diana glanced at Donna for her reaction. At getting none, she continued. "To Wayne Manor."

"Umm-hmm," Donna nodded as if waiting for more. Getting none and with the words sinking in and hitting home, she leapt off the bed and away from Diana. "Wayne Manor!" the younger Amazon exclaimed with widened eyes. "As in Bruce Wayne's manor, as in Batman's manor, as in top-of-the-cave manor…"

Diana smiled uneasily and gave a single nod.

"You are going to Bat-central, with all of this," Once again Donna's eyes roved over Diana's belongings. "And you don't know for how long? What is happening Diana? You into ol' Bats or is the world ending or what?"

Diana silently listened to her sister. She hadn't told anyone about her dream machine experience. The only two people who even knew about her using it were J'onn and Bruce, and they weren't going to tell anyone, both were too privacy conscious for that.

"None of the above," Diana tried to laugh it off. "Its just a mission."

"A mission that has you staying in Bat-Manor, and that too for an indefinite period to time. That doesn't count as _just_ a mission in my book," Donna rephrased her words in an effort to get her sister to spill the proverbial beans. Getting none, she harrumphed and adopted pouted expression. "And here I had plans for the weekend."

"Nice try," even that didn't work with the experienced Diana, who knew about Donna and her plans for the weekend.

"I will contact you as soon as possible," she finally said as she closed the lid on the last box. Contacting J'onn over the telepathic mind-link, she informed him that she was ready and that he could lock into her co-ordinates and teleport her and her belongings to the bat-cave as and when Batman gave the green signal.

He is already there J'onn answered and commenced with the teleportation.

----

"Well, that takes care of that," Flash sighed as he flopped into his chair in the conference room. "Both Steel and Green Arrow have agreed to keep the news to them. And thankfully for us, none of them had had the time to talk to anyone else. Did they?"

"No," J'onn answered from his side of the table. "I scanned them and they did not have the opportunity or time to do so."

"Yeah," Plasticman spoke aloud, his head shaped like a loudspeaker. "Got lucky with Arrow on that one."

"Why do you people always diss on Ollie like that?" Flash defended his older teammate. Both Green Arrow and Flash had a soft spot for each other, Oliver because Wally was his old friend Barry's protégé, and Wally because Arrow was the father of one his nearest and dearest friends, Roy Harper, aka former-Speedy, aka Arsenal. "He is not like that….He's not," he repeated at the pointed look from his other teammates. "Most of the time," he offered with a sulky frown on his young face.

"Wally, you know Queen better than me. He has half a mind to begin with, and he loses that too, when it's the matter of the opposite sex." It was Kyle's turn to present his point. As good as relations the speedster had with Green Arrow, Kyle's were just the polar opposite of those. He and Oliver 'Old-fart' Queen, as he liked to call the archer, never bonded, mostly because of Arrow's refusal to accept Kyle as Green Lantern. In his view there is, was and will be only one _'human' _Green Lantern for the Justice League, Hal Jordon.

'You're one to talk,' would have been anyone's answer to Kyle's accusation, especially after his _problems_ with Troia. Anyone who wasn't Wally West. It just wasn't him to comment about the personal lives of his teammates.

"Oh, man," Plasticman stepped in to dissipate the tension. Contorting himself into a red and yellow, facsimile of Batman, he growled as well as he could manage. "Look at me. I am the big-bad Bat. Everyone fears me, everyone hears me, I scare the freakin' daylights of every warm…and cold-blooded living being in the universe. And look at me now. Who had not one, but two Wondies in his house, ME. Hooohahaahahaha…..HEY."

That cry came because of a swift _green_ slap on the back of his head. Scowling at Kyle, he followed the Lantern's line of vision to a serious looking Superman.

"What gives big guy?" Kyle asked with concern. "Having second thoughts about dumping Bats on that…well, on that Wonder Woman."

"Huh," Superman looked up with a lost expression. "What? You said something?"

"I said, worried about handing over the other Diana to Bats," Lantern repeated himself. "Having second thoughts?"

"No," the man of steel answered truthfully. "I am thinking about her dimension. What other things are different there from the way they are here?"

"Why do you need to worry?" Plasticman turned into Superman-Plasticized. "You are the big kahuna there too. Green boy and me on the other hand…..humph. Me, I am reserve member, while Kyle, he is not even here on Earth. He is somewhere in space, doing the horizontal mambo with crazy-alien chicks….or who knows…guys."

"Thanks for the visual," a chuckle burst from Superman at the pallid look on Lantern's face.

"Yeah, eel, real thanks," Kyle scoffed at Plasticman. "I'll be sure to pass on your views about Batman to him. Maybe he already knows about it," he lifted a finger to the security camera. "After all, he checks the watchtower records too."

"I am dead."

----

"Good morning, Master Bruce," the impeccable British accent of Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce Wayne's faithful butler, confidant and surrogate father, welcomed the Dark Avenger and the Wonder Woman alongside him. "Miss Diana, what a pleasant….."

"Morning Alfred," Batman pushed the cowl off his head, running a hand through his sweat-slicked hair.

"Good morning Alfred," Diana stepped forward and hugged the elderly man. His greeting lost halfway, Alfred's eyes widened with surprise. Not only his, but Bruce Wayne's too. Both were taken aback by the familiarity that Diana showed towards him.

They broke away just in time for the second Diana to materialize through the teleporter.

"Alfred," Bruce masked his surprise over Diana's reaction and plastered on an easy grin. "Perhaps you would like to welcome the _other_ Ms. Diana too."

"Good morning Alfred," Diana greeted in her usual smooth voice, offering just a smile…no hugs from her.

"My stars," was all the dumbstruck butler could say, his eyes darting between the two smiling and except for their clothes, identical women. "Sir?" He finally turned to his employer for an explanation to this trickery.

"You already know Diana," Bruce lifted a hand towards the second arrival, then moving it to point at the Diana who had accompanied him in the bat-wing. "She-This," she didn't know how to explain the other women's presence without causing any temper flare-ups from either Dianas.

"I am also Diana," the new Diana took matters into her own hand. "I am from another dimension and was transposed into this one by accident."

"Oh," that seemed to clear some things up for the confused Alfred. Seeing the other Diana's luggage, he once again turned to Bruce, who seemed to have a constipated look on his face. He had hoped that the new Diana would explain the reasons for her and her twin's being here in the bat-cave…together. Now he would have to deal with it.

"They will be staying here," that was all he revealed. "Get them situated in the west wing and clear the small ballroom there. We'll be needing the space. Also prepare a room for Leslie. Contact her and ask her to come over as soon as she can, and also request her to stay over for the night."

"Yes sir," Alfred's answer cryptically demanded the reason for needing such a large space.

"I am going to change," no explanation was given as Bruce walked away to the changing rooms. However, before he disappeared from view, he did make one parting remark. "Alfred."

"Yes sir."

"No one knows about this. Lets keep it that way."

------

"The preparations have been made Master Bruce," Alfred informed solemnly.

"Good," Bruce Wayne answered without lifting his eyes from the microscope. "Anything else? I am working here."

"You have a visitor," the butler informed him. "Master Kent is…."

"I know he is here," the two-day-old stubble-sporting Bruce continued working. "The sensors picked him up when he was three miles from here."

"Should I show him downstairs or will you be joining us upstairs."

"I am busy Alfred."

"Thank you Alfred," Clark Kent's bespectacled figure floated down the cave-stairs. "I'll take it from here."

"Very well sir," the butler gave a parting nod and left.

"What do you want?" the growl was all Batman, even if the cape and cowl were absent.

"Bruce…" Clark didn't know how to begin. "Queen Hippolyta had arrived."

"I know," came the infuriating answer.

"She wants to meet you," Clark sighed. "She…we hope you will come to the ceremony tomorrow."

"I am busy," Bruce moved to the evidence table. "I have work to do. Have to examine all of this."

"Bruce," the taller Kryptonian stepped forward and laid a hand on his teammate's shoulder. "She's gone. She's de…"

"She's not," the sudden flare of temper surprised the man of steel. "She's gone, but she's not…" he didn't even say the word.

"Bruce we all saw her disappear," Superman said pointedly. "You were just ten feet from her."

"And didn't do anything," Batman gritted under his breath. Taking a deep breath, he once again turned to the evidence he had meticulously collected from the site of the blast.

"Go away Clark. Do whatever you want," his voice which started softly gathered resolve towards the end. "There is not evidence to support what you are saying…..and until you can find something to support it, let me do my work."

Sighing with defeat, the man of steel started towards the stairs, but not before one last glance at the bat-computer's gigantic monitor-screen.

Displayed on the screen was a larger than life picture of their departed teammate…..Diana.

**

* * *

Note: Incase there was any confusion; the last scene is taking place in the dimension of the league, the JLU animated one.**

Also, Donna Troy is alive in this comicverse. Hippolyta on the other hand…..haven't decided.

Liked it? Disliked it? Review and let me know.


	7. Settling In

**07. Settling In**

**Author:** BatmanWolverine  
**Rating:** PG15  
**Summary:** Why even bother, the title is clear enough.

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Batman, Wonder Woman or any of the other character Justice League characters. All owned by DC. Any OCs are my own creation and are free for anyone to use, just give me a shout out first._

* * *

"Aahhhh!" Diana looked in the mirror and saw the reflection of her dimensional twin as she uttered a sigh of relief. She had just lowered herself in the warm bath Alfred had drawn for her. Although situated in different rooms, both Wonder Women were presently in the bathroom of the room selected by the new 'visiting' Diana.

Diana peered intently at her doppelganger, marveling at their similarities. Except for the fact that one of them had the start of the telltale bulge of pregnancy, they were exactly same. Diana felt as if she was having an out of body experience and was watching herself enjoying the scented bath.

"Tell me more about yourself." She settled down on one of the two stairs leading up to the custom designed tub.

"Hmm," the bathing Wonder Woman opened her eyes and tilted her head to face her twin sister. They had settled on using this as their _front_ for any inquisitive eyes and ears. "What would you like to know? More about the League, its pretty much the same as yours, my life on Themiscyra, same there. Like J'onn said, our experiences that similar, the only differences being in the way we chose in a particular situation. For example, me, the first time I came to man's world, I stole….borrowed the costume…against mother's wishes. I wanted to see what lay outside the shores of Themiscyra."

"Oh," Diana smiled at the visual the story presented. She could see herself doing the same, had it not been for her winning the championship contest. "I did it slightly differently." She started telling her story, where she used a magical mask to hide her identity and it was only after she won and was to be crowned as Athena's Champion, did she reveal who she was and in keeping with the rules, her mother had no choice but to bestow the Wonder Woman title on her. "After that I was sent to patriarch's world as an Ambassador of Themiscyra and as an emissary of the Amazons, to preach and spread peace throughout the world."

"Hmm," her twin nodded her head. "That is also a part of my mission; however, the ambassadorial duties are comparatively new in my case. It is only after mother and I settled some of our past differences, that I was given that position. Although, when she came to know about my choice to be with a man, the Batman of all people, she wasn't particularly pleased. In fact, she threatened to dispatch her personal guard to punish the man who had dared to seduce and defile the purity of her daughter."

Diana felt a mixture of joy and pain at the mention of Hippolyta. The Hippolyta of this world, her mother had passed away few years ago, falling in the battle against the Imperiex. However, at the same time, she relished in being able to hear more about her mother, even if she was the Hippolyta from another dimension.

"J'onn said that you are under exile from Themiscyra," Diana recalled the Martian's words about the other Diana forbidden from setting foot on Themiscyra. "Then how did you…?"

"Meet mother," her question was completed with a smile. "I can't step on Themiscyra. There is no rule against hovering over it, or being on a ship, or for mother to visit me."

That got another smile from Diana. "So, which was it with you?"

"All of the above," came the reply, followed by the explanation. "When I given the duties, mother visited me in patriarch's world, the other times I have been the one to make the journey home, using the invisible plane and transforming it to give us some floating-privacy. Even though I still miss actually being on Themiscyra, it is some sort of comfort that I can at least meet mother and our sisters that way."

"Ingenious," was all Diana could say in return. Coming over her mental hitch, she asked the question she had wanted to ask for the past few minutes. "What about your relation with Batman? Did you reveal it to her, or did she find out by one of her _eyes and ears_ in man's world?"

"Oh, it was a bit of both," the other Diana replied as she wiggled her toes under the slowing cooling, lukewarm water. Deciding to move to a more suitable location for the story, she pushed herself up, accepting the towel and one size too small robe offered to her by her _other-world_ sister. "Hmm, seems the Bruce Wayne of this world still has his stash of female clothing, for or from one of his previous guests."

"Still?" Diana asked with a raised eye.

"I got all of ones on my world incinerated," came the cool, slightly humorous reply. "Bruce never knew about them being there in the first place. As far as he was concerned, they appeared out of thin air when needed, although given his nighttime duties, it was rare than any of his dates progressed even past the first appetizer. As for Alfred, he was more than happy to assist me, even firing up the furnace and gathering every piece of female clothing that wasn't mine."

-----

Diana did not know how to respond to that. From what she had been hearing since the past few hours, her twin seemed quite settled with both Bruce Wayne and Batman and he with her. At the same time, the words, _not progressing past the first appetizer_, struck home. It had been the case with her and the Bruce here. Their efforts for a formal dinner date had always been interrupted by some kind of emergency, either League or Gotham.

"I informed Bruce about what I had done and also gave him an ultimatum that I didn't share, not with any socialites, reporters, magicians and definitely NO cats."

That got a response, "Selina," Diana inferred correctly. She knew about the history that the vivacious cat burglar shared with the Dark Knight, having witnessed their, uh _familiarity_ a few times herself.

"Umm-hmm," the other Diana nodded, both women stepping out of the bathroom and into the opulent guest room.

--

"I hope you don't mind," she spoke her mind to their guest. "The Batman in your world seems to be quite different from the one here. Bruce would never allow anyone to take over control of such a large part of his life like the way you are describing."

"No Diana," came the reply from the dresser. "Batman won't allow, as for Bruce Wayne, anything that makes his life easier on the home front, gives him an alibi for putting on his vanishing act and keeps Alfred off his back, makes him _almost_ happy. It gives him more time to be Batman….and that makes him happy."

"And you?" Diana had to question the status she…her counterpart held in the Dark Avenger's life. "Where do you stand in all that?"

"Oh, I am Wonder Woman to Batman, Princess of Themiscyra to his socialite _friends_ and Diana to the rest of the bat-family."

"And love?" That question also came out on its own.

Turning around to face twin, the new Diana smiled a slightly wistful and equally mischievous smile. "We get enough of that in either facet of our lives….even as Wonder Woman and Batman."

That silenced Diana again; at a loss for words as to how seamlessly her and Batman's counterparts had modified their lives to make space for the other. That was something she hadn't seen in her Dream Chamber experience.

"About mother…." She started to ask, but stopped at an audible rap on the door.

"Come in Alfred," the other Diana answered automatically. She was thankful of being able to rest in somewhat familiar surroundings. Even though she herself did not trust her _hosts_ completely, she had decided to play it safe by going along with them, both for a chance to get back to her world and more importantly for the wellbeing of the lives growing within her, her maternal instinct trouncing all others.

"Miss," Alfred didn't know which Diana had called out to him. It was truly a confusing situation, even for a seasoned professional as Alfred. "Dr. Thompkins is here. Master Bruce had instructed on informing you once she arrived."

"Just give a couple of minutes," the pregnant Diana replied with a smirk. She knew why Bruce had called Leslie. He wanted to confirm J'onn findings with a second…closer opinion.

"Very well madam," with a nod, the butler stepped out the door, closing it behind him.

"We'll talk later," the visiting Diana promised as she shrugged off her robe and set about dressing in the clothes she loaned from this world's Wonder Woman.

-----

Minutes before,

"Good morning Miss Leslie," Alfred's welcome voice greeted the snow haired doctor.

"Good morning Alfred," Leslie wished back, handing her suitcase to Alfred, carrying the med-bag herself. "What is this about? You weren't particularly clear on the phone. Why would Bruce want me to stay at the manor all of a sudden? Something wrong?"

"No ma'am," Alfred's voice carried a sort of familiarity that he rarely showed towards anyone, the exceptions being Bruce Wayne, his adopted son Dick Grayson, and the other three members of the bat-clan, Tim Drake, Cassandra Cain and Barbara Gordon. "I am not sure," he added almost as an afterthought.

"Leslie, how nice to see you. Thanks for coming at such a short notice," Bruce stepped out of the study to greet the woman who since his parent's death had become a surrogate mother for him. She knew about facets of Bruce Wayne's life….even the dark 'nighttime' part, and was able to catch the tension currently brimming under the playboy veneer.

"Bruce, what is the matter?" Leslie got straight to the point. Handing over the explanation to Bruce, Alfred silently slipped away to store he belongings in the guest room he had prepared for her. After that, he was supposed to inform the two Diana's about Leslie's arrival and escort them to the ballroom-turned-med bay.

"I need your opinion on something, your medical opinion," Bruce seemed hesitant to reveal the details. At the inquisitive look in Leslie's eyes, he sighed and gestured to the door. "You'd better see this for yourself."

----

Entering the ballroom, both Diana's saw Bruce Wayne in deep conversation with a familiar looking woman. Although talking in whispers, both Wonder Women caught the gist of it, at least what Bruce said, as it was him who was doing most of the talking. The room was littered with packaging boxes and newly installed medical equipment. Within a short time, the ballroom had been changed into a veritable state of the art medical center.

Catching sight of them, Bruce waited until they drew nearer to turn Leslie's attention to the _twins_. Even he was having trouble telling them apart….and they weren't in their uniforms.

"Oh, hi…." The words vanished from Leslie's mouth as she gasped in surprise.

"Good morning Leslie," the pregnant Diana greeted first, followed by her non-pregnant twin. "Nice to see you again."

"Uhn…huh," Leslie's eyes flitted first between the two Dianas now standing before her and then to the seemingly amused Bruce. Even Alfred had temporarily left the clean up and was observing the show going on before him. His initial reaction to seeing double had been similar to Leslie's, except that in his case, he was able to camouflage his astonishment…to a certain level.

"I need you to do a detailed examination." Bruce looked at the twin Dianas, his expression asking the pregnant one to step forward. Recognizing the look from the one her Bruce had, the new Diana stepped to the raised examination table.

"Ok," Leslie glanced at her patient and turned back to Bruce. "Anything specific you want checked out, or you want a full body examination."

"Full body examination," Bruce grunted out, before adding one small point. "Specific….just one thing. She claims she is pregnant…."

"I am," the Diana on the bed interrupted. This was another thing that the Bruce/Batman of this world had in common with her Batman…he could be infuriatingly blunt sometimes, quite many times. Usually she took it in her stride, but the double whammy of getting transported into an alternate dimension and the accursed morning sickness which in her case, came over at the oddest times of the _whole_ day, were robbing her of her usually unlimited supply of special-exclusively-Batman-only patience.

"She is," he counterpart supported her, getting a smile for her vote of confidence.

"She is?" That was Alfred.

"She is?" Leslie.

"She _says_ she is," amended Bruce. "I want you to confirm it."

"Don't you trust J'onn?" The Diana from this dimension placed her hands at her hips, adopting her all-business pose. "He did run the tests and _confirmed_ it."

"I know that," the return growl was all Batman. "I want it re-confirmed a second opinion."

--

"Who is the father?" Leslie had in the mean time turned to her patient and was familiarizing herself with the Diana look-alike.

"Bruce," Diana answered truthfully, realizing a moment too late about the effect of her answer.

"Bruce!" Leslie blanched, her gasp accompanied by a, _my stars_ from the equally, maybe even more stunned Alfred.

"Not me," Bruce Wayne gritted out, the bursting giggles from both Dianas not helping with his growing frustration at the situation.

"No, not him," the new Diana corrected herself. "I am not from around here. I am from a different dimension," she recited the simplified version of her story. "From where I come, the Bruce Wayne there….he is the father of my children."

"Children?" Another round of gasps, giggles and grunts were spread across the room.

"You mean, in your…world," Leslie asked in confirmation of the seemingly far-fetched story. "You, who I take from your bracelets, Wonder Woman and Bruce Wayne, who I am pretty sure is romping about in his tights, cape and pointed ears there too, are…"

"Engaged to be married," that got a silent gasp from Bruce too, let alone the others.

"Engaged?" Diana got a nod from her twin, who by now had sat up on the be and was waiting for her examination to begin. "You didn't mention that earlier."

"You didn't ask," the new Diana stated with a shrug of her shoulders. Turning to Bruce, she lifted her hand. "And I guessed you must have noticed the ring. It is your mother's."

Any arguments that the Bat was building up as possible explanations for the existence of this pregnant Diana were blown away by this latest revelation.

Getting ready to walk away, he managed to grit out a parting comment.

"Just do the damn tests."

**

* * *

Note: Was planning on getting the Hippolyta-Diana confrontation in this chapter, but that is growing longer than expected. Look out for it in the next one….and more from the other side of things. Hippolyta and Batman or Hippolyta and Bruce Wayne? Or both?**

Don't forget to review!


	8. Mother’s Love

**08. Mother's Love**

**Summary:** The Diana-Hippolyta story….uh, confrontation.  
**Spoilers:** Justice League Animated (episode – Hereafter)

* * *

"So, you are from another world?" Leslie inquired in her easy laid-back manner. She had completed the major tests, the ones that required silence on the patient's part and was in the process of winding down. The only other person besides her and her patient was the second Diana, the one from this world.

"Yes," came the truthful answer.

"And on you world…." The doctor's eyes flitted to the engagement ring adorning the slender ring finger of the Amazonian princess. "You and Bruce….are engaged."

"Yes."

"How long?" Getting a confused look from both Dianas, she elaborated. "I mean how long have you two been together and or been engaged?

"We've been together for almost a year," Diana answered with a smile. "As for the engagement, that is a pretty recent development, just four of months. We got engaged once I decided to permanently move to here, I mean to Wayne Manor."

Surprised at the news, Leslie probed further, missing the smirk passed between the two Wonder Women. They knew that in her own way, she was conducting a verbal exam too…one to authenticate the newcomer's claims.

"Permanent?" She caught onto that specific point and decided to run with it. "What do you mean?"

"Before that it was off an on," Diana started to explain. "The first time I stayed there, was after an alien invasion, which the league was able to beat…barely and one in which Bruce nearly killed himself."

"Tell us something we don't know," her twin interrupted her. "With Batman it is a prerequisite for every mission he goes on. Any mission without at least three life threatening instances is not worth his time or efforts."

"Well, I don't think you will be able to top what my Batman did," both Leslie and Diana gave raised eyebrows, both at the comment and at the _'my'_ preceding Batman.

"What did he do?" Leslie asked softly. Even Diana was worried about what could that world's Batman have done to get such a claim from the unflappable Wonder Woman.

"He took our watchtower and single handed guided it towards the attacking forces' shield generator," the new Diana explained further. At the confused look from the other two women, she simplified it for them. "He was going to ram with the watchtower."

"With him inside it?" Leslie asked with a fearful voice.

"Yes. He didn't tell about his little secret plan to any of us. While Superman, Green Lantern and I were attacking the mother ship, J'onn, Flash and Batman went undercover to take back the watchtower. Incapacitating the soldiers, he helped the others to load them into the escape pod and then locked himself into the watchtower and launched he pod. It was only due to Superman reaching him in the nick of time that he was able to survive."

"Idiot," Leslie was quick to express her emotions. "Cares about everyone but himself."

"Was this before or after you two…." Diana trailed off hoping that her twin would get it and pick up from where she left off.

"Oh, this was much before," the other Diana answered with a wistful smile. "Until then, he kept the whole Batman secret persona, even from me."

"What do you mean, even from you?"

"Oh, that's another long story," another smile. "In short, I was in Paris for a ball, he was also there, we danced, I found the voice and physique quite familiar and later on as a mission developed from it, so did my level of surety that Batman was Bruce Wayne and vice versa. Do you know what he said when I confronted him with my discovery?"

"What?" Leslie inquired with rapt attention.

"What are you saying?" Diana offered.

"Close," her counterpart grinned at her. "He said, I don't know _what_ you are talking about?"

"There," Leslie exclaimed as she finished her last test and flipped her notebook shut. "All done, and even though it has been great chatting to you two, I've got to run. I have patients to see."

"But aren't you staying here?" The visiting Diana inquired for confirmation.

"That I am dear," the kindly doctor smiled at her, patting her hand she leaned forward and whispered into her ear. "You girls need some time alone. Maybe you can do something about these two, the Batman and Wonder Woman here."

Diana smiled mischievously. She knew that with her enhanced hearing her sister must have heard what Leslie just said.

"I'll see what I can do to help."

------

Half an hour later, both Wonder Women were enjoying the late breakfast Alfred had prepared for them. The master had left for his day job and wouldn't return until the time for his night job.

"So, tell me," she turned to her twin. "How did mother find out about you and Bruce? You said it was a middle of the road thing. She had a hint and you filled in the blanks."

"Well," the pregnant Diana gulped down the last of her third mango shake and reached for the fresh fruit salad prepared specially for her….doctor's orders. "It happened like this….."

_/Flashback/_

_**Location:** A small island off the coast of mainland Themiscyra (International Waters)_

"_Diana," the Themiscyrian Monarch, Queen Hippolyta stepped of her royal ship and onto the three square mile piece of land where she was to meet her still exiled daughter, Diana, erstwhile princess and newly appointed ambassador of Themiscyra._

"_Mother," Diana stepped forward to greet her mother, who in turn stepped away from the guards flanking her and towards her daughter, meeting her midway. "Nice to see you."_

"_I missed you my sun and stars," Hippolyta had tears brimming in her eyes. How she missed the days when whenever she wanted she could blink an eye or turn her head and see her one and only child. "Its been long since your last visit."_

"_Forgive me mother, things have been busy back home," a slight pink colored Diana's cheeks, her perceptive mother noting it instantly, just as she noted the use of the word home. Something had changed during the last five months since Diana and she had met._

"_Busy?" Hippolyta feigned innocence, knowing that whatever it was would come out in due time, yet the mother in her was worried about the wellbeing of her daughter._

"_Yes," Diana answered softly, internally steeling herself to break the news of her decision…change…whatever. "Mother I have something to tell you."_

"_Yes dear one," Hippolyta responded in encouragement._

"_Mother…" Diana took a deep breath. It was now or never. "There is someone in patriarch's world I like more than as a friend….a man."_

_Squelching her gasp, Hippolyta raised an eyebrow. "A man," at Diana's nod, she closed her eyes and sighed. "I had guessed as much." At the surprised look on her daughter's face, she elaborated. "When I offered to rescind your exile, provided you return to Themiscyra permanently, your refusal carried a longing that I initially mistook for your missing your home….missing Themiscyra."_

"_But mother," Diana exclaimed. "I do miss Themiscyra and all my Amazonian sisters….most of all, I miss you."_

"_I know that little one," Hippolyta caressed her daughter's cheek, smiling at the irony of her words….her daughter wasn't her little one anymore. She had grown up to become a woman, a woman who made her own choices…even if those choices didn't match that of her mother's. "However, I also know…now, that Themiscyra is no longer your home, at least not the one that comes first. You have a new home now, maybe with the man you talk about, but you do."_

"_Yes mother," Diana nodded in confirmation, her deep blue eyes expressing regret at the pain and hurt she was causing her beloved mother. A queen may have exiled a subject from the island nation, but a mother had hopes that her daughter would return to her….not anymore._

"_Don't fret my child," Hippolyta cupped her daughter's cheeks and lifted her head up. "Its your choice and I am happy for you. Although, there is one thing I would like to know. Who is this man who has captured your heart?"_

"_Mother, he did not capture it, I gave it on my own volition," Diana corrected with a tender smile. "I am after all still, first and foremost an Amazon. No man can have any authority over us…over me."_

_That surprised the Queen. "Who is this man?" Now she really wanted to know. The men she knew wanted nothing more from a woman than to have her yoked to their sides like servants…or like cattle._

"_You have met him mother," Diana's cryptic answer revealing that it was one of the original Justice Leaguers and since it was a man, that ruled out the winged alien, Hawkgirl._

"_Met him, hmm," a smile formed on the Queen Mother's lips. "Is it the tall, handsome Kryptonian, the one with the flowing red cape? He truly is an appropriate choice for a mate for you."_

_Diana smiled at her mother's first choice. Just like the news and media sources of man's world, she too had made Superman-Wonder Woman as a couple._

"_No mother, it is not Kal," Diana shook her head. "He is a friend, maybe even my best friend, but that's all there is to it."_

"_Hmm, the ring bearer then?" Green Lantern, John Stewart was the second name she put forth. The power of the Lantern ring, coupled with his military background made him an attractive proposition._

"_No mother, Lantern is, uh, already involved," with two women in fact, Diana bit her lip from blurting out. That particular bit of information wouldn't sit well with Hippolyta and would incite her anger, which Diana didn't want to do right now….that would come once she came to know about this mystery man. 'Mystery,' Diana mused with a smile. 'That should be his middle name.'_

_The next in line was the Martian Manhunter. Hippolyta would have accepted even the green skinned J'onn as a possible son-on-law, which given the surprised expression on Diana's face, could be a possibility. However, even that name was shot down by the bout of laughter from her daughter._

"_Mother, J'onn is like an elder brother, not only to me, but to almost the whole league."_

_Not even wanting to think about one of the two remaining men, Hippolyta hesitantly uttered the next name, "Flash."_

_That got an even louder and prolonged laugh._

_With a frown on her face, Hippolyta bit out the only remaining name, "The Batman," internally wincing at the luminous smile that lit up her daughter's face._

"_Yes," as all the princess had to say for her choice, her joy…and pride was written all over her face._

_--_

"_Diana," Hippolyta didn't know what to say, finally settling on just one word. "Why?" _

"_Why?" That threw Diana off. "Because I love him."_

_That got a visible flinch from the Amazonian Queen. She had hoped that Diana's…thing with this man was merely a passing ruse, something to help her pass her pass her time. The vocal proclamation that she loved this Bat was stunning….unnerving for the now worried Hippolyta._

"_Love him?" Hippolyta's tone carried doubt, which Diana caught instantly._

"_Yes mother, I love him," she stated clearly. "It is not just a ruse, a dalliance on my part…and neither on his. The Batman, although one of the few non-powered league members, is by par the most driven, most courageous and as far as most of the world and even most of the league is concerned, the most dangerous."_

"_Those qualities, although some of them admirable, don't make him worthy of a princess, an Amazonian no less, and definitely do not make him compatible with Wonder Woman. You signify the light of the world, while he..." the Queen didn't hide her contempt. "….he always stays in the dark, away from everyone, just as he was when the League was on Themiscyra." Hoping to convince her daughter, Hippolyta wisely avoided using the words 'When you brought them…men to Themiscyra.'_

"_Mother he has more light in him than any other man I've ever come in contact with," Diana's voice held a smiling pride in it. "He just has difficulty showing it to anyone and everyone."_

"_And he shows it to you?" A disbelieving arched eyebrow questioned her._

"_Yes mother," Diana answered confidently. "He does."_

_---_

_Heaving a sigh of defeat, Hippolyta did the only thing left for her to do. "It seems that this Batman…"_

"_Bruce," Diana corrected her. "His name is Bruce."_

"_Bruce," Hippolyta repeated hesitantly, rolling the name a couple of times mentally before continuing. "It seems that…Bruce," Diana smiled at that. "It seems that he truly loves you, as you love him. It is only because of that reason I am not sending out my guard to have him beheaded for his insolence."_

"_Mother!"_

"_Hear me out," the Queen was in form now. "That being said, I am happy for you…for both of you. I hope that he is everything you make him out to be and that he knows the precious gift he has received in your love for him...he knows and cherishes it, because if he hurts you in any way or form, there will no power on earth, hell or heaven that will save him from my wrath."_

"_Yes mother," Diana nodded her head, a chuckle threatening to burst from her lips. He mother was in full protective form and was firing on all maternal thrusters. "Anything else, mother?"_

"_Diana! I am serious…and also warn him that I may come to visit him."_

"_Mother you are not going to fight Batman," Diana's voice carried a friendly warning, although for whose benefit, she did not know. Being an Amazon her mother possessed superior physical strength. Although not as much as her own, it was sufficient enough to overpower a full grown human male….but the Batman, now that was an entirely different matter._

"_I am happy for you my child," Hippolyta tactfully avoided her daughter's words._

"_Thank you mother," Diana knew that if her mother had made up her mind to visit Gotham and the Batman, there was nothing she could do or say to change it…or stop her. _

_She only hoped that the first 'official' meeting between the Dark Knight and the Queen of the Amazons didn't end up with drawn swords and batarangs._

_/End Flashback/_

-----

A few hours later, on another world,

"Are you sure he will come?" A tired female voice questioned the red, white and blue-garbed man standing next to her.

"Yes your majesty, I am sure," Superman's own voice was hushed in grief over the loss of a teammate…and more importantly a dear friend. "He will be here, just as he was here during the day, at the time of the ceremony."

"He was here?" Hippolyta asked in surprise. She hadn't seen any one remotely similar to either the Batman or Bruce Wayne. She knew what Bruce Wayne looked like from the countless news articles and media exposes about the multi-billionaire tycoon and since his highly publicized engagement to a certain Ms. Diana Prince, an ex-playboy. "When?"

"The whole time," Superman had seen the familiar shadow-shrouded form of Batman on one of the buildings near the cathedral where Diana's last ceremonies were held. He had been keeping his distance from the crowd and at the same time being near the woman he loved more than his life...even it was for the last time. Tomorrow, Diana's remains or what was being regarded as what was left of her would be taken to Themiscyra for a proper Amazonian burial. If she has been married then the choice would have been Bruce's, but as for now, it was her mother's decision…and she just wanted to take her daughter home. "He was here…just as he is now."

"Where?" Hippolyta peered from her rooftop perch.

"There," Superman pointed to sky where the silent form of Batman's aerial steed, the batwing could be seen nearing the Princess Diana Memorial. In the center of the memorial stood a twenty-foot tall white marble statue of the regal Diana. It was the result of a joint effort of Superman and the Martian Manhunter. Using their combined powers, they had created a perfect likeliness of their departed teammate.

As both Superman and Hippolyta looked on, the batwing landed meters away from the memorial, its occupant emerging like a wraith. As if drawn by some unnatural power, the shadows converged around him. It was as if they were trying to save him from all the hurt and pain in his heart….just as they had done all those years ago when an eight year kid lost his parents.

Walking up to the stature, Batman drew out his hand from within his cape, a single red rose clenched in his gloved fingers. Opening his mouth he spoke few words, which given their powers, both Superman and Hippolyta were able to hear clearly.

"I don't believe you are dead. I will find you and a way for you to come back…_to me_. I-I….miss you."

**

* * *

Note: Hope you liked it. The while ceremony thing was from the 'Hereafter' episode, except in that it was Superman who was being laid to rest. I modified it for Diana.**

Don't forget to review!


	9. Invitations and Suspicions

**09. Invitations and Suspicions**

**Summary:** The title says it all. Got both sides in this one…..and some Bat-time too.

* * *

"Good Evening your Highness, Master Kent," the cultured voice of Alfred Pennyworth welcomed the two visitors. He already knew of their impending arrival from the communicate from his employer. To Hippolyta, who did not know him personally, the butler seemed unaffected by the recent loss. However, Clark was able to catch the tired look in the older man's eyes and the slight red tinge in them. He had been crying….in the privacy of his room, away from both Bruce Wayne and Batman, the man who had been a surrogate father to the last Wayne, had shed tears for his son's loss. 

"Good Evening Alfred," Clark Kent followed the regal Hippolyta through the door. He had given the visiting Amazonian a basic introduction about the House of Wayne and its permanent as well as temporary members. It seemed that the Queen already knew about Bruce Wayne's sons and knowing the Dark Avenger's secret identity, had made the connection between Richard 'Nightwing' Grayson and Timothy 'Robin' Drake….and even though she might not say it aloud, she respected and marveled at the courage of the three 'men'.

"The master is on his way," Alfred supplied without any question from either of the guests. "He has asked me to you and her majesty to the….downstairs."

"Very well," Clark automatically turned towards the grandfather clock, while Alfred had to draw Hippolyta's attention from the portrait she was looking at….the portrait of a smartly dressed mustached man, and an equally beautiful woman. Thomas and Martha Wayne, the names read. 'His parents.'

"Downstairs?" Superman had avoided revealing the 'cave' secret, feeling that she should see it first hand.

Reaching the clock, Alfred set the time and pressed the secret button to open up the entrance to the bat-cave.

"He's here," Clark spoke over his shoulder. He had caught the echo of the approaching batwing as it flew through the cave tunnels leading to its hanger.

---

_Earlier,_

"_Bruce," the red-white-and-blue clad form of Superman stood next to the batwing. Hippolyta had expressed her desire to meet the man her daughter was in love with and had chosen for a life-mate. In accordance with her wishes, he had come forward to approach Batman as he returned from paying homage to his departed love._

_Batman had seen both Superman as well as his Amazonian guest. He also knew the reason why it was Superman standing in front of him and not the Queen itself. The Boy Scout must have told her that he would be able to convince him….if anything went wrong._

_At getting nothing from the Dark Knight, Superman started to speak. "Queen Hippolyta would…."_

"_I know what she wants," Batman knew enough about Amazonian physiology to know that their conversation was loud enough for the Queen's ears._

"_And…." Superman looked at his friend both hopefully and well as with support. He knew what Bruce must be going through. He would have gone through the same had it been Lois who had…who was gone._

"_Manor….front door," Batman's instruction was short and to the point. He wanted not Superman, but Clark Kent to come to Bruce Wayne's house, although he was making an exception for Hippolyta, not because of her title, but because of who she was….Diana's mother._

_With that, he walked past the Kryptonian and climbed into the cockpit of the bat-shaped jet._

----

Hippolyta had overcome her initial confusion over being led into the bowels of the earth, the stairs and the surrounding darkness reminding her Lord Hades and the pits of his fiery domain, and was staring wide-eyed at the technological marvel surrounding her. Diana had been correct, his beliefs and his obsession, both ran deep…..very deep.

Reaching its _parking space_, the batwing touched ground, its hatch opening automatically to let its occupant out.

The way Batman climbed out of it, told Superman about his teammate and more importantly friend's physical condition. If nothing else, the investigative reporter inside Clark Kent was observant of his surroundings, and although he might have been among the last few people to know about Diana and Bruce…even after repeated hints from many of their teammates, particularly the executive counsel members, he did notice the more than necessary squaring of the shoulders of the Caped Crusader. In addition, the evidence table that had been full yesterday, was more than three quarters empty, telling him that all the missing-cleared up pieces had been catalogued and run through the whole gamut of Batman's stringent testing procedures.

"Your Highness," Batman stopped a few feet away from the two guests. "Clark."

"Bruce," Clark hoped that Batman would remove the mask and meet the queen as Bruce Wayne.

"Batman," Hippolyta's steeled voice addressed the 'BAT', however as if on second thought, she softened her tone and tried again, this time calling to the man. "Mr. Wayne."

At getting no reply, she continued. From what she had seen and heard about Batman both from her sources, Diana and recently from Superman, this sort of behavior was Batman's norm.

"I-I have an invitation for you," both men seemed intrigued, although only Clark's reaction was visible. "I would like you to come to Themiscyra."

"Why?" The question was blunt.

"We are…." Hippolyta started to explain about the formal burial the Amazons would be organizing for their _returning_ princess and the memorial following it. "For Diana….for her memorial."

"No," Batman's answer stunned even Clark, let alone Hippolyta. Both of them had expected that given that there were no chances of anyone finding out Batman's secret on Themiscyra, there would be no objections on part of either Batman or Bruce Wayne.

"Bruce," Clark tried to step in.

"No," this time the answer was even tighter. "Men are not allowed on Themiscyra."

"We-I am ready to make an exception in this case," Hippolyta respected the man trying to honor Amazonian rules and customs.

"I am not," Batman's eyes closed behind his mask. "There was….there is _no_ exception made with Diana. Until that happens, I won't accept any made for me."

"This is for Diana," Clark was the one speaking now. Hippolyta's words had been choked in her throat, and by the reminder that she did not allow her daughter to return to her birth home….and also that it was she that had exiled her own, her only child in the first place.

"No, it isn't," Batman gritted out, turned away and walked away to the evidence table.

"Now, if you excuse me, I have work to do."

-----

Back on the world with currently two Wonder Women,

"You really need to work on your approaches. I could hear you coming three blocks back."

"Yeah, nice to see you too," the masked teenager grinned, flashing his pearly whites to the masked _original_.

"So, what the deal?" The blue and black clad crimefighter leaned back from the roof's edge and settled down on the rampart. "You sounded jumpy on the phone. What happened now? It can't be him, you were too excited for that. Problems with the Titans?"

"Nah," a green-gloved hand flipped and did away with that suggestion. "The Titans are going along just fine, that is if you ignore Bart's inability to complete even one thought before enacting it, Conner and Cassie's on again off again thing and Beast Boy and Cyborg, well you know them."

"Yeah," a wistful grin accompanied that answer. "Those two, they have been going at it ever since the first Titans got together, and I bet they'll keep on going even after they retire to the old age home for senile superheroes. So, what else is there…?"

"Its him," replied Tim Drake, the current teen wonder.

"Bruce?" Questioned Bruce Wayne's son and heir to both the Wayne and Batman legacies, Dick Grayson aka Nightwing. "What happened to him?"

"Nothing happened to him," Robin replied quickly. "Well not exactly. He has something cooking up."

"Cooking up?" Nightwing's amusement was clear to the ears.

"Yeah. I got it from Cassie, who overheard Oracle, who was with Canary at the time, who got it straight from…."

"Green Arrow," the elder of the two and more experienced detective got it right in one. If the information came from Barbara through Canary, the most likely source of that _'gossip'_ could only be Oliver Queen, Mr. Motor mouth himself….at least when it came to Black Canary.

"Yeah," Robin did not even bother to ask how his senior reached to that decision. It was common knowledge. "So like it was saying, something went down on the watchtower. Something-someone came through, someone who GA said looked like Wonder Woman. She-it-whatever was escorted off by B, Superman, the real Wonder Woman and the rest of the executive counsel, and that is the last anyone saw or heard of it. However, later, Superman and Flash came to Arrow and told him not to mention what he saw to anyone."

"So, naturally he told Dinah about it," Dick inferred. "But what does this have to do with Batman?"

"He has been acting strange since day before yesterday," Robin informed him. "He had just gone upstairs," he jerked his thumb towards the moon. "He said he would come back within a couple of hours, but later he asked Batgirl to fill in for him. Said something had come up."

"So? There is nothing odd with that," it was common when there was a league emergency. Even though Gotham always came first for the Caped Crusader, he made exceptions…sometimes, especially since Cassandra Cain had gone fulltime as Batgirl and Tim's father had allowed him to return to Robin.

"Yeah, but then he didn't even come tonight," Robin informed him. "And he has asked me not to come to the cave; instead he wants me to use the Batgirl-cave"

Nightwing did not bother asking for how long. Knowing Batman better than any of the other Bat-clan members, he knew that Batman doled out information on a need to know basis, hence if Robin hadn't told him about the time-period of the validity of this particular order, he mustn't know about it himself.

"Even A-man is acting funny," Tim used his and Dick's codename for Alfred Pennyworth, the glue that kept the bat-clan together. "I called him today, and felt that he knew something."

"He always knows something," Dick answered with a smile. In fact, he himself had some _confidential secrets_ that he had stored in the Pennyworth vault.

"So?" Robin looked up to his _elder brother_. "What's the plan?"

"The plan is, _we_ are not going to do anything," Nightwing answered tactfully. "You follow his orders and work with B-girl. Give me a couple of days, I'll see what I can dig up."

"You sure you don't want me doing any _digging_ of my own," the youngster asked hopefully. "We could get Babs in and…."

"No," the denial was instant. "Leave her out if this…at least for now. Lets keep this between us."

"'k" Robin returned half-heartedly. Tim Drake was first and foremost a detective, in fact that was one of the main reasons he got the _job_ in the first place. "But, as soon as you find something…"

"I'll let you know," Nightwing supported with a lop sided grin. "Better get going now. Its your patrol time."

"Man, you are as bad as him," Robin mock complained as he raised his hand and fired his grapple. The next moment he was gone, leaving a contemplative Nightwing.

Confirming that he was indeed alone, Nightwing reached up and pressed his communicator fixed behind his right ear.

"Yes," the gravelly voice of Batman sounded over their secure and more importantly _private_ frequency.

"We need to talk," Nightwing also lost lighter tone.

"Queen?" A one-word question.

"Yes." A one-word answer.

"Tomorrow morning," that meant Dick Grayson should visit his father, Bruce Wayne at Wayne Enterprises. "Eleven."

------

Back in the Bat-cave,

Batman had just finished going through the report of the tests that Dr. Leslie Thompkins had run on the supposed Diana.

What she had inferred and what J'onn already concluded from his own tests, was the same thing…..the woman currently living under his roof was indeed Diana, and he was not talking about the Diana he already knew about.

Not only were the two Wonder Women genetic twins, they were also physically the same, except the weight and certain physical differences (read chest, waist and hips), which given the pregnancy and its related effects was expected.

J'onn tests also confirmed his….the other Bruce Wayne's identity as the father of the twins (also confirmed).

'How is this possible?' He asked himself. 'How can there be a Batman, who not only has familial relations, but also has them with a _meta_. What about the problems, the security, his secret identity, protection from his enemies….his vengeance…..his bitterness? What about his vow? His mission?'

'There couldn't be a Batman who is like that?'


	10. Of Fathers and Sons

**10. Of Fathers and Sons**

**Summary:** Don't feel like writing one. The title is clear enough.

* * *

"Richard Grayson. I have an appointment," the informally dressed by dashing form of Dick 'Nightwing' Grayson winked at his _father_, Bruce Wayne's secretary.

"Oh, good morning Mr. Grayson," being comparatively new to the job, the younger but still older than Dick woman blushed deeply, her shaking hand reaching for the intercom button. "I'll just…."

A firm hand still her movement. "Its Dick, not Mr. Grayson," deep blue eyes mesmerized her. If something was common between the father-son duo, well apart from their pendent for dressing in tights and fighting crime, their dedication, their fighting skills….etc, etc. it was the way they could literally charm the pants of any woman. "And don't worry about ringing me in, he already knows I am here."

"Yes, of course Mr. Gra…I mean Dick," the woman nodded her head, a single thought running through her mind, 'Where do these men get their looks from? First the father, whew, and now the son, wow.'

Lost in her own musing, she didn't notice that the guest had already left her desk and was entering into the office of the CEO of Wayne Enterprises and one of the richest men in the World.

----

"Oh, tomorrow huh," Bruce Wayne was busy talking on the phone, his back to the door. However, even then, as if by some superhuman power, he detected the silent footfalls, his mind instantly concluding who it was, Dick. Raising his hand, he waved his son over, while continuing to put on his flippant playboy attitude for the party on the other end of the phone line. "Sorry, but I don't think I'll be able to make it. I am leaving for a weekend vacation today and won't be back until next Monday. Oh, I know its Wednesday, but you know me, I get tired with all this work. Oh, not a redhead this time…..simple black hair, but two of them…."

Dick smirked and shook his head. It had stopped being a surprise as to how Bruce could put on a show and change personalities at a flip of a button. However, the amusement factor was still going strong, and would go on for quite some time….most probably ever.

"Yeah, I've got it all planned out," Bruce was building up on this _plans_ with the two supposed guests at his mountain retreat, two raven haired models…twins no less. "Its going to be great. You just join us sometime…..maybe even ask your wife to join us," that was the clincher, as it sounded the death knell for the conversation. "Ok, take care. See you soon." Click.

-----

"You are late," the whole tone, demeanor and body language changed as the chair turned around, a seemingly sort of shadow descending on the man seated in it.

"Yeah, good morning to you to," Dick was used to this, and it didn't affect him any more….well, almost never.

Pressing a button, Bruce cut off his office from the rest of the building. No one could get in or out and there no surveillance on it. He had designed it as such, and the reason he gave was that sometimes he had _guests_ over….during the day…the entertaining kind of guests. Famous for his Don Juan and eccentric ways, no one batted an eye at the unusual arrangement. After all, no one wanted to walk in on their boss getting his rocks off with the bimbo of the week.

"What did Tim tell you?" The tone was all business and all Bat, however, as they were in the office, and even though it had the strictest security, they still refrained from using codenames.

"Well," Dick started a detailed description of the events of the previous night. "He knows something is going on with you, or at your end, in the _basement_ and/or manor. He has been able to discern that much. On that, he got from Cassie what Dinah had told Babs about what went up there, " he pointed towards the roof, his gesture was for the watchtower. "It seems Ollie talked to her."

"I had guessed as much," Oliver Queen aka Green Arrow had been the weak link in the chain locking in the secret of a second Diana being there.

"Yean, he did," Dick nodded and carried on. "Ollie told Dinah about there being a second one," neither the name Wonder Woman nor Diana was mentioned by either Bruce or Dick. "Tim's noticed that you have been off and have taken two consecutive breaks, and is what set off his alarms. That and the fact that you told him to coordinate with Cassie."

"Hmm," Bruce crossed his arms. He would have to go on patrol tonight and run Robin through a couple of strenuous practice sessions. That should be enough to sedate his curiosity. Although he trusted all his team-members, and by team-members, he meant the members of the Bat-clan, he wanted to keep this alternate Diana business as quiet as possible, not only because of any chance of a villain coming to know about it and trying to make use of it, not only because of the possibility that she might be a rogue, or might know rogues who would then attack the mansion, but also because of her claim that she knew….she was engaged to the Alternate Bruce Wayne and was pregnant with twins. That bit of news had the possibility of blowing up the life both Bruce Wayne and Batman….the one in this world, namely HIM.

"He's also seen the change with Alfred," Dick was almost at the end. "He knows that Alfred knows and that he is hiding it."

-----

At getting no further questions or replies or clarifications from his adopted father, Dick put up a question of his own, the question that had been on his mind….ever since Batman had contacted him on their private frequency and told him that the cave and manor was off limits for the next few days. He had also let him know that if either Tim or Barbara asked any questions, Nightwing was just to avoid them and let them know that he would look into it. He didn't group Cassie with the others, because he knew that Batgirl wouldn't be the one to come up with any ideas and/or questions.

"Bruce, what is this all about?"

The look that greeted that question was another patent one of the Batman. Having spent years with the Dark Knight, Dick could grasp and follow the minute changes in his mentor's expressions, and from what he was getting now, he knew that there was an internal battle raging within the man sitting before him, and while one side of him wanted to take his younger ex-partner into confidence, another part wanted to keep things as they were….closed and isolated.

"Bruce, we have had our….disagreements," Dick finally adopted his Nightwing voice and decided to make the first move. "Yet, I have always stood by you and honored the trust you placed….place in me. However, if I don't know what secret I am guarding, how do you expect me to keep the others away. Babs is going to find out…sooner or later she will. As yet, the story is that, it is some sort of shape-changer. That is what it seems you guys fooled Ollie into believing, and that is what Dinah, Babs, Cassie and Tim know. However, I don't believe that to be the case."

'You don't?' The raised eyebrow of the older man seemed to ask.

"Alfred is the odd man out," Dick pointed out the involvement of the Wayne's butler, his next words revealing that he had done some digging of his own. "And so is Leslie."

At the reaction he got he continued further. "I did some digging of my own. Nurse Jenkins gave me a nice tidbit of information. It seems that Leslie has taken up temporary residence in the manor."

"Yes," Bruce gave a single nod. From all he had heard, he had reached a decision, but was delaying so that he could see how far had his best and oldest student gone by himself. "And…"

"And, we all know how Leslie feels towards our line of work," that was polite and cleverly disguised way of saying, Leslie Thompkins liked the Batman as much as she liked real bats, which was not all that much. "So, unless it is Alfred who is sick, which I know he is not. If that would have been the case, you would have contacted all of us and you wouldn't have been here in the first place to begin with. You wouldn't have left the mansion until the time he had recovered. It cannot be you, because you are here and if something had happened to you, Alfred would have done the same and called us."

"Go on," Dick clenched his teeth. The great detective was milking him for information. 'Ok, Bruce lets do it your way,' he thought and carried on.

"And last but not the least, you seemed to have forgotten….no you don't forget and you don't neglect….hmm, maybe except in this case," Dick felt like rubbing his hands in glee. "You do know who my two best friends in the superhero community and overall are. Don't you?"

Bruce gave a silent nod. Wally West, Flash and Donna Troy, Wonder Girl, those were the two people in question. One of them was present personally on the watchtower, and the other…well, the other had a direct, irrefutable source, her sister, Diana. The same Diana, who right now was in his house, keeping and eye on her double.

"What did they tell you?" Batman needed to know where the leaks were…..and had to do something to plug them.

"Don't worry, Wally didn't say anything," Dick decided to take the speedster first; after all he was currently a league member and would be facing the Batman directly. "If it wasn't me or you, no one could make heads or tails or what he told me, and even I made the connections after Donna told me…after I got Donna to tell me about Diana's recent move to the manor. She only told me because she thought that if you hadn't told me already, you would, so there wouldn't be any harm in her telling me in the first place."

Once again, silence reigned in the room, broken only by Dick's _so tell me Bruce,_ comment.

Reaching forward, Bruce pressed a button to disengage the security locks and another to call his secretary. "Crystal."

"Yes Mr. Wayne," the female voice squeaked from the other side of the door.

"Cancel all my appointments for today and forward any incoming calls to Lucious."

"Yes sir," that ended the conversation.

Standing up from his plush leather chair, he started towards the door, Dick walking by his side. He was going to show him what the whole deal was.

"Dick."

"Yes Bruce."

"Keep this to yourself."

"Do you even need to say that?"

"No, I guess not."

"I know, just as I know its your habit to say it."

Silence

"Just like this."

"Just walk."

-----

Elsewhere, (on the 'Animated' earth)

"What do you want?" Batman growled at the darkness, his words drawing out a blue and black clad figure.

"Bruce," Nightwing, stepped out of the shadows and towards his mentor, his hand rising to rest on the older man's shoulder stilling his movements.

"What do you want?" The same blunt tone asked the same question for the second time, gloved fists tightening at his sides.

"I….we, we want to help," Nightwing took off his mask. "Help in finding Diana and getting her back."

"No," came the clipped answer. Trying to break away from his son's grip, Batman found that it too had firmed up.

"Bruce…..please," this time it was a son talking to his father. "You can do all the analysis yourself; just let us help by doing the rest, by doing what we can. We _want to_ help."

Getting no answer except for the slumping of previously squared shoulders, Dick get go of the caped crusader, and spoke into his communicator. "Alfred."

Seconds later the mechanical whine of the elevator sounded through the cave, ending with an audible and echoing _thump_. As the door opened, three familiar forms came into view, Tim Drake, Cassandra Cain and Barbara Gordon, Robin, Batgirl and Oracle, respectively.

They had given their mentor the time they felt was appropriate for him, not to grieve or steel himself, but to do a major part of the work, not because they couldn't do it, but because they knew he wouldn't let anyone else do it….not even the most skilled detective among them, Dick.

Taking the lead once again, Dick stepped forward, speaking both for him and for the others accompanying him.

"We _will_ get her back Bruce."

**

* * *

Note: Ok, I always wanted to do a good Bruce-Dick scene. They work so well together...the quintessential 'Dynamic Duo'.**

Hope you liked it. Review an' let me know!


	11. The 'Trinity'

**11. The 'Trinity'**

**Summary:** Now who could this be?

* * *

'Knew he's come.' Dressed in the traditional Kryptonian robes, his trademark red, yellow and blue still there, Superman looked towards the horizon. The sound of an approaching jet engine and to him, the clearly visible bat-shaped object, told him that his hunch, his belief in his friend and teammate had been correct.

He had told…promised Hippolyta that Batman would be there for Diana's memorial and he had just been proven right, although he would give anything to not be in this position, to have his best friend, teammate and love of the man coming towards him, here, alive and with them.

----

"_He is in denial," Hippolyta sighed as she got ready to part company with Clark Kent, her guards standing at attention at the front steps of stately Wayne Manor._

"_You Majesty," Clark had had the same thought, one more than one occasion. However, he did not want to admit it to the mother who had just lost her only daughter. He wasn't going to admit it. "Your Majesty, Bruce…Batman, he is different from the rest of us. The life he has had to lead had made him this way. He is not in denial; he is just not ready to accept it."_

"_There is a difference between the two?" The Amazon Queen looked up at the demigod, the man she had once hoped would be the man her daughter would choose…that is, if she chose a man in the first place. However, even though she accepted her daughter's choice and now respected it as the better one; she was still not clear with what the alien man had just said._

"_Yes there is," Clark set on to explain what he knew about the Batman. "Batman is first and foremost a detective, the best detective in the world. We, all of us saw Diana…disappear, and while we accepted it as her passing away, Batman not until he finds the evidence to prove it or disprove it."_

"_But what if, he's never able to do so?" Hippolyta questioned as they reached the Amazonian contingent. "What then?"_

"_He will keep on trying," that answer came out easily. "And knowing him, I am certain that he will. He always does."_

"_Your confidence in him," tears appeared in Hippolyta's eyes. "It is the same confidence that Diana had."_

"_It is not so much confidence as it is trust," Clark glanced towards the Manor and then back at Hippolyta. "A trust not borne by mere words, but by deeds…..and it is with the power of that trust that I can assure you, Batman will be there tomorrow."_

"_He…will?" Hippolyta echoed in surprise, getting only a silent nod from the man standing before her. Cracking a quivering smile, she too nodded silently._

----

On Themiscyra, Hippolyta's eyes turned towards the horizon, where a black object, a metallic bat…HIS bat, had just come into visible range. From the periphery of her vision, she could see Superman seeing the same direction as her.

'He was right,' she thought as she turned to the raven-haired woman standing next to her, Lois Lane.

Allowed to step on the island, something that Clark wasn't, Lois was representing both herself and him. It had been Clark who had requested her presence. She had been a friend to both Bruce and Diana, and while Hippolyta had offered to bend the rules for Batman, Clark knew that the same offer wouldn't stand for Superman. Hence Lois's presence on the island, while he positioned himself a hundred yards away from mainland Themiscyra, hovering in the air and currently awaiting his approaching teammate.

----

For Bruce, the decision had already been made the second Hippolyta informed him that there would be a memorial ceremony for Diana, and although he refused to set foot on the women-only Themiscyra, he was going to attend it.

With Dick, Tim, Cassandra and Barbara taking over for him, he boarded his long distance travel Batwing and left Gotham at dawn, reaching Themiscyra a few hours later. Even before he was able to see him, the 'wing's sensors told him about Superman's presence.

Nearing the hovering Superman, he slowed down, finally stopping midair and putting the batwing into silent mode. Popping the top, he jumped out and stood on the shiny surface of his steed, his eyes stuck at the marble statue of his beloved. Exactly like the one in Metropolis, this statue, just like its twin, had been carved out of a solid piece of marble, not by the Amazons but by men, two men, both of whom were of this planet, not by birth but by love, Superman and J'onn Jonzz, the Martian Manhunter. They had made two statues, one of which was installed in Metropolis, while the other was graciously accepted by the Amazonian Queen and her subjects.

----

"Look, he's here," Batman's arrival created quite a flutter among the Amazons, many of whom knew about this man, both by his previous presence on Themiscyra, but more importantly as his status as Princess Diana's escort.

"Is that him?" Someone who hadn't seen the Caped Crusader before asked with surprise, awe and distrust. Even in the full light of the day, the shadows were clearly swirling around the dark form perched on the large metallic bat, the twin points of his cowl clearly proclaiming who he was….even if the gently billowing cape covered and hid the Bat-symbol on his chest.

"Yes," the first woman answered in a whisper. "I have seen him earlier. That is the man, the Princess's man."

"I thought it was the other one," a third Amazon cut in. "The majestic one….the one in those red and blue robes."

"No, no, it's the other one," her _sister_ was confident of her knowledge. "The dark one. The Bat."

"Oh, I know him," someone else entered the conversation. "He is called the Batman. But he is just a mere human male. There is nothing special about him."

"Well, the Princess chose him to be hers, so there must be something special about him," another one was quick to answer. "See how he stands shoulder to shoulder with the Superman, and how Superman regarded him when he arrived…."

"Even Queen Hippolyta went to meet him," this answer came from an Amazon whose sister-lover was a member of the Queen's private guard. "He is supposed to be a prince or something."

"Oh," was all the others could respond with before the starting ceremony silenced everyone.

----

On the other side of things,

"Clark…Clark," Lois Lane-Kent frowned at the lost look in her husband's eyes. "_HEY_ Smallville!"

"Uh, huh," Clark Kent shook him out of his musings and looked up, catching the arms crossed in front of her chest, _investigative_ _reporter_ look his wife was giving him. "Yes dear."

"Don't you yes dear me mister," Lois narrowed her eyes at him. "Where were you?"

"Where was I?" Superman knew what Lois was talking about. "What do you mean? I was-I mean, I am here. Have been the whole time."

"Yeah well, physically you were…are here, but your mind was somewhere else," Clark mentally flinched at being caught and at what was coming next. "Not thinking about her _again_, are you?"

'She doesn't even say her name,' Clark knew that he held some of the blame for that. He shouldn't be thinking so much about her, about Diana and was happening…or could happen at Wayne Manor. After all whatever _thing_ was going on between Bruce and Diana seemed to have ended sometime ago. Even J'onn hadn't mentioned it again.

--

"_Anything happen between Bruce and Diana yet?" J'onn had asked him, his throwing Superman for a loop._

"_Bruce and Diana who?" He had to ask to confirm whether what he had thought was what the Martian had meant._

"_You're kidding right?" J'on grinned up at him, laughter bubbling up his chest. "You haven't noticed the tension between them?"_

"_You mean….? THEY….?" Words left him. "Oh, God, NO…."_

--

J'onn ensuing laughter still rang in his mind.

He knew about the threat Lois felt from Diana, a threat if he was true to himself, wasn't so baseless after all. Although he would never betray Lois whether with Diana or any other woman, he knew that he needed her nevertheless. At one time, before him and Lois got together, Diana and him, they could have become a couple. He had loved her…..he still loved her, and she him.

However, he also knew that just as Diana loved him, she also loved Bruce, who in some ways was his twin, while in others….many others, his opposite. They were both orphans, the last of their lines, just that in his case, he was the last of his people, his race, his planet, while Bruce was just the last of the Waynes. Both had devoted their lives to justice and fighting crime…..and from there the differences started to come up. While Superman symbolized the light, the good and was a legend, the Batman was the dark, the vengeance, and was an urban legend, a sort of boogeyman for the criminal world. While Clark Kent's simple reporter job only served to disguise his immense physical strength, Bruce Wayne's billions worth industrial empire provided him with the perfect disguise while giving him the financial power, the money to forge the tools needed by the Batman to wage his war against crime...to bring fruition to a vow made by an eight year old boy.

The list of the differences went on and on. It had been like that for years, just as had been the centerline, the link joining them….Diana.

She had always been there for both of them, more so for Superman, something he admitted himself. However, a Bruce-Diana couple would mean the end of that. It would mean Diana stepping over to one side….the other side. Even if neither she nor Bruce would make a conscious effort towards it, their league of three, the _'Trinity'_ would be broken, and even though Clark wanted the best for both his friends, that thought sent a chill down his spine.

These last few days, ever since the arrival of the other Diana, such thoughts had risen up once again, gaining strength with each passing day. The thought that in another world, Batman and Wonder Woman were a couple and already on their way towards starting a family, unnerved him. Not just because they were together, but because on that world, it seemed that Superman wasn't even a factor in their decision.

He had seen alternate realities, even bizarre ones as the one of the CSA, the Crime Syndicate of Amerika, where even though Ultraman and Superwoman were a couple, a married couple, Superwoman still had a thing, an affair going on with Owlman, and even though the Superwoman on that world was Lois Lane and not Diana, Superwoman was Wonder Woman's anti-matter reflection. And even if she was dipping her _'feet' _in…on two men, the Trinity, however twisted it might be, was still there.

---

'Diana is on a mission,' that was what he had told Lois, thanking the gods when she didn't question any further. It had been after the first time she had caught him zoning off. He had told her that he was worried, as although the mission was pretty straight forward, there was a chance things could go wrong. At that time he had meant a situation in which the other Diana wasn't who she said she was or if she turned rogue on them and attacked the others around her, namely Bruce, Diana and Alfred.

Now…now he wasn't so sure.

Was he afraid of what affect this other soon to be Mrs. Bruce Wayne aka _Mrs. Batman_, Diana would have on the Diana here and her relationship with the Batman here? Or was he worried how it would affect his relationship with her and with Bruce?

How it would affect the Trinity? Whether it would break the 'Trinity'?

Whether it would break him and her?

----

Meanwhile, on the same world, just a few hundred miles away, Wayne Manor,

"Holy _double vision_ Batman."

**

* * *

Note: Hope you liked it and will submit your REVIEWS to let me know the same.**

Next, we start on the Bruce an' Diana story….JLU side.

**Spoilers:** JLA #84


	12. Simple Conversations

**12. Simple Conversations**

**Summary:** As the title says….people talk. (Remember to read notes for extra clarifications)

* * *

Night in Gotham City, 

"He knows you are here," his usual welcoming smile is absent.

"I know," the visitor sighs. "About the other night…"

"That too."

"……"

"He doesn't go upstairs," the younger man speaks into the night.

"What? Why?" His older companion is confused.

"The mansion….he doesn't go there. Stays in the cave," A masked face turns to an unmasked one. "After the first two nights, Alfred fixed a bed in the cave."

"Why?" The question is a natural one, one whose answer the man can already guess.

"Alfred thinks….no, he knows why. He can't bear it there. Not without her."

"….."

"After they found out about her….about her situation," they are taking about the pregnancy, their voices low in the wind. "She made it a routine to come down when he got back."

The other man can only offer a sad smile at that. They too had seen the change in his still reserved, but not so distant teammate….a change that she had brought in him.

"Alfred thinks she did it because it gave them a couple of extra hours together," both men have great respect for the aging butler. "She would help him with updating the records, even taking over from Alfred for cleaning and bandaging his wounds, the ones she could manage by herself. Both of them were teaching how to handle the major ones."

--

"How is Alfred doing?" The older man questions.

"He's fine…as fine as can be," a shake and a hung head reveals the truth. "He showed us the nursery they were working on."

"Nursery?"

"Yeah. They started it a month ago. Each night….well morning, after he would finish with his work, they would spend an hour or so working on it. You should see it. Its beautiful, got Diana's presence all over it. They've got two of everything."

"Why two…?" The question stops midway as the visitor remembered that they had decided not to find out the sex of the children. They wanted to surprised. 'The Batman wanting to be surprised.' Had it been any other situation and time, he might have laughed at it…..but not now.

"If it turned out as two boys or two girls, they would give the other set to charity….and if one of each…well you get the idea."

"Yes."

--

"That's the reason he can't go up there," the boy knows his father. "He misses that time. Staying down and away from it….its his way of…."

"Avoiding it." The friend supplies, getting a nod as confirmation.

"Nightwing….Dick," the red and blue of the other man are prominent, standing out…especially in Gotham's dark. "Do you think he's…?"

"Yes," the word obsessing does not even need to be mentioned. "But I…we agree with him, support him. We have to. He hasn't taught us any different."

"Has he….have you found anything?" That question comes out on his own.

"No, but we aren't giving up. We still haven't run out of options."

"Care to clue me in?" The man of steel knows what the answer is going to be.

"You'd have to ask him about that," and there, a polite, roundabout but firm NO. 'Like father, like son.'

--

"I've got to go," the blue and black clad figure reaches for his grapple. "I suggest you leave too."

"Yes I guess so."

There are no jokes passed between the two, only a muffled sound of the grapple firing, followed by swoosh in the air currents and the younger man is gone.

"Thanks Clark."

"Thanks Dick."

-------

-------

A few blocks away,

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Where were you?"

"Had work."

"Done?"

"Ummm-Hmmm."

"Wanna kiss?"

"Later."

"You ok?"

"Ummm-hmmm"

"I get worried."

"Ummm-hmm."

"I miss seeing you."

"Ummm-hmm."

"Talking to you."

"Ummm-hmmm."

--

She frowns.

"I'm leaving."

"Ummm-hmmm."

"Idiot."

"Umm-hmmm."

"Jackass."

"Umm-hmmm."

---

"Are you even listening to me?" her voice raises in volume, sounding clearly in the silent night.

"You said something?" The purple clad figure yanks off her full-face black mask.

"Ok, that's it," the mask gone, a beautiful young face comes into view, the blond hair cradling it tied with a band. "What's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?" The boy tries to feign ignorance. He has been distracted and knows that he's been caught.

"You are not here," the girl's worry is clear. "You are distracted. What's the matter?"

"Nothing," he lies.

"Don't nothing me buster. I might not know your real name but I know it when you are distracted…and you ARE distracted."

"Spoiler…Steph…."

"Robin," she can only say his codename, because that is all she knows.

"Nothing's the matter okay, so stop pushing it." He loses it, instantly regretting it.

"…."

--

"Steph…Stephanie…"

"…."

"I am sorry okay. Things have just been….please, sorry….please."

"Okay," she nods and leans against it.

--

"I know it not only you."

"What do you mean?"

"Its HIM, isn't it?" He knows who she is talking about.

"What do you mean?"

"Its out on the street….everyone's scared. They say he's gone crazy."

"….." (Silence)

"I am right, aren't I?"

"….." (Silence followed by a nod)

"What happened?"

"…." He can't tell her.

--

"Ok, don't tell me," she feels hurt. "Its not like I am a member of your hi-fi Batman approved team."

"Spoiler….Please, try to understand."

"Why should I understand? You disappear for three days, without telling me, without even a phone call. He is beating up people. Ok, agreed, they are all bad ones and maybe even deserve it, but even after they surrender. What's the use of that? Now you come back, completely lost, you mind somewhere else. What do you want me to do….understand? Well I can't."

"…." He knows she is right….about everything.

"I worry about you," her voice cracks. "I worry that I might lose you and that scares me…scares me a lot."

"Steph," he draws her closer, his arms going around him. He's seen how Batman has been these last few days, and he understands her fear. "I'm sorry."

--

"Hey," he draws back and looks deep into her eyes.

"Sorry," she sniffles and wipes away her tears.

"Its later."

"Huh," she is confused now. "Later?"

"Wanna kiss?" His heart jumps at the smile that lights up her face.

"Sure."

--

They lean forward, they lips almost touching each other's, when a female voice sounds in his communicator.

"Fire at 10th and Jane," its her, Oracle.

--

"I got it," his response is instant. He looks back at her. "Rain check?"

"No way buster," she steals a quick one and grabs her mask. "Now rain check."

Within seconds, they are off, swinging away into the dark night.

-----

At the same time, in another reality,

"Miss," lost in her thoughts, she missed his entrance.

"Yes Alfred."

"Did you require some assistance?" His eyes take in everything…her slightly rounded pregnant belly, the lost look in her eyes, the fact that she is standing in front of the grandfather clock….has been for the last fifteen minutes.

"No Alfred."

"Miss…" he wants to ask what is troubling her, but he can already guess it….and he would be correct.

"I miss him."

"I-I'm sorry miss," that's all he can say.

"Its not your fault Alfred," she smiles at him. "Just the fates."

--

"Can I offer you something?" She has a voracious diet, eating for three. "Some milk perhaps."  
"Thank you Alfred," she declines graciously.

"Miss. If you don't mind my asking. I noticed that every night, you come to the clock, spend some time here and then return to your room…."

"It's a habit….a new one." She tells him about her the time she spends in the cave.

"If you wish, I could open it for you?" He offers, trying to do the best he can.

"No," she declines. "It would not be the same. I know it has everything as the other one….but yet…"

"I understand madam."

--

They fall silent….until….

"Thank you Alfred," she sighs and turns towards away from the clock.

"My pleasure miss," he nods, his wizened eyes following the ghost-quiet beauty gliding down the hall.

'Good night child,' his eyes close in a silent prayer. 'Hope you regain your lost happiness….your family.'

**

* * *

Note:** Well, this chapter was to get a few things together and to introduce yet another difference in the animated world I am using and the animated world as shown in the series. 

Don't know if the Spoiler exists in theAnimated universe, (don't remember seeing her), but seeing that I like the character, I decided to put her there, placing her opposite Robin (as in the comic universe)

The next chapter will a normal one, with picking up from where the previous chapter left off. Dick and his reaction at the twin Wonder Women.

Please Review!


	13. Twos and Threes

**13. Twos and Threes**

**Summary:** Surprises on both sides.

* * *

Late Morning at Wayne Manor, 

"Superman was here," Dick Grayson leaned against the back of his chair. Having just gotten up from sleep, seated in the small round table in the main kitchen, he was discussing the man of steel's second visit to Gotham in a week.

"He knows?" Tim Drake questioned and made a face at himself at the _duh_, looks he got from the others in the kitchen, and his own realization at the sheer redundancy of his words.

"He knows," Cassandra Cain nodded. Still not used to her recently gained power of speech, she kept her verbal communication to a minimum, preferring to use smaller single syllable words.

"What did he want?" Tim turned to the older Dick, who pushed his shoulder length hair from his face, and took a sip of the hot, scalding 'Batclan special' wake-me-up coffee, the caffeine jolt jarring him awake.

"Nothing, just wanted to know if we found anything….or if we need his help or have any options in mind."

"And…." Tim asked expecting more.

"And, I told him that he would have to ask B about that," Dick repeated the cryptic answer he had given the Kryptonian. In a way, it was the truth. Even though, Dick, Tim, Cassie, Barbara an Alfred, all five members of the Wayne household currently present in the room knew that Batman still had a few tricks above his sleeve, they did not knew what his next move was, except for whatever it was, he was going to make it soon. He had started on it after the previous night's patrol and had been working non-stop ever since. The others would have offered to help, if they knew what to help with and if Batman had not ordered all of them out of the cave.

"What do you think he is doing down there?" Barbara questioned, her green silk gown loosely fastened at her waist. She had her trusty laptop in her lap and with the wireless connection built into her special wheelchair; she was keeping up with her Oracle work.

"Who knows?" Tim answered. Looking at Dick and Alfred, the redhead got the same answer.

"Whatever it is, he'll let us know," the teenaged Robin shrugged. "Won't he?"

"If he wants to," Dick spoke from years of experience. "What say, Alf?"

"Indeed master Dick," the kindly butler spoke from years of experience.

"Hey Cassie," Tim turned to the raven haired Cassandra. "Did something happen yesterday night? Something special?"

An arched eyebrow indicated her question, _what do you mean?_

"I mean, something that shocked him, did he find something overtly interesting, other than the usual obsessive way," Tim elaborated.

"No," Cassandra shook her head. For the past four days, the diminutive but lethal Batgirl had been her mentor's proverbial shadow. It had been Batman's orders for her, and wasn't his life that he was worried about, but Diana. Until he found his fiancé, the Dark Knight had not only to stay alive; he had to stay alive for her. For that purpose, Batgirl was instructed to never outside a ten-second range from him at anytime during their patrolling hours.

An electronic crackle followed by the guttural voice of the master of the house interrupted them, drawing each of theirs attention to the intercom.

"Its ready. Come down," was all was said before a second crackle ended the communicate.

"Let's go people," everyone was up in an instant, except for Barbara, who wheeled herself to the hidden elevator in the kitchen.

"Let's see what's ready."

-----

On, the other side of the dimensional split,

Dick Grayson, adopted son of Bruce Wayne, the alter ego of the costumed vigilante Nightwing, had just wrapped up his nightly patrol and returned to Gotham. Officer Grayson of the Bludhaven Police Department had taken a day off from his day job. 'Family problem,' that was his excuse…._Family Curiosity_ was the real thing.

_/Flashback (Previous Afternoon)/_

_After leaving his office, Bruce Wayne and his son had taken what was in their case a very uncommon and entire unexpected, lunch….together. It had been Bruce's way of getting Dick alone, away from his office, but not at the manor….not yet anyway. Not before, he had prepared him for what awaited him there. Even then, his hints and explanations had been vague._

_When they finally did get to the manor and Bruce revealed the secret he had been hiding, Dick's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets._

_It had started in a simple enough manner, with Bruce telling Dick to go the manor's library._

"_You'll see when you get there," Bruce's words and the amused smirk not only on his face but also on Alfred's told Dick that it wasn't just a book or something like that._

"_Where's Diana?" He looked around, ever vigilant of the fact that the two older man were staying a couple of steps behind him. 'I don't like surprises, I don't like….' He kept on mumbling the whole way there._

_Reaching the library, he wasn't surprised to see Diana there, although for a second he thought that she looked as if she had put on some weight._

'_Yeah rigggghhht!' He told himself. 'Like Wonder Woman is going to gain weight.'_

_--_

"_Wonder Woman," he greeted the plain clothed Wonder Woman._

"_Hello Dick," Diana looked up from the book she was reading. Returning the infectious smile Dick flashed at her; she closed the book and got up to meet him._

_Taking a couple of steps towards the Amazonian Princess, Dick started to say something…something that he forgot the next instant._

"_Hello Dick," he was taken aback at Diana's second greeting, his confusion turning into shock when he realized that the second greeting hadn't come from the woman in front of his eyes, but from someone standing behind him. Either Diana had learned ventriquilism, or…..Whirling around to face the intruder; he nearly fell over himself at the sight before him. Standing, not even five feet from him was a second Diana, a Diana, who, except for the clothes she was wearing, was exactly like the one now behind her._

"_Wh…wha…" his head darted between the door Diana and the other Diana, his momentarily stunned mind taking a couple of seconds to catch up. Finally finding his voice, he turned to father, a realization of what Ollie had told Dinah lighting up his face, he blurted out._

"_Holy double vision Batman."_

_---_

_After the initial shock, things had gone smoothly, with Bruce explaining to him that the other Diana was 'supposedly' from another dimension and that during a fight against Toyman she had been somehow sent through the dimensional barrier into their world. What Bruce failed to mention was the relation this Diana had with the Batman on her world._

_Suspecting something more, especially from the amused headshakes, he was getting from Alfred and both Dianas, Dick had promptly asked his question. "Is that everything?_

"_No." The reluctance in Bruce's voice did not go unnoticed by his son. "There is one …two other things."_

"_What are they?" Dick's natural curiosity raised its head._

"_Ask her," Bruce gestured towards the new Diana._

"_Yes Wonder Woman," Dick was still confused as to how to address the two Wonder Women._

"_On my world….on the earth I come from," Diana's eyes flitted towards Bruce. "My I am engaged to be married."_

"_Oh…Wow. Good for you," Dick still didn't realize what was so special about that. Okay he never gave much thought to it, but if her twin, his friend and teammate Donna could get married, then why not Diana._

"_I am engaged to…" Diana was getting a kick out of this, a feeling that her unborn children seemed to share. "Bruce Wayne….to Batman."_

"_Huhn," Dick's mind went blank, as he repeated his earlier ping-pong spectator action, his head alternating between Bruce and Diana. "Oh….huh….Oh. You….you…"_

_Deciding not to prolong his stunned state, Diana revealed the other thing Bruce had hinted about._

"_And we are expecting twins."_

_---_

"_WHAT!" This got a clear and nicely yelled out reaction as the already frazzled Dick, almost fell out of the chair he was sitting on._

"_I had the same reaction Master Dick," even Alfred seemed to be taking equal amusement at his predicament._

"_You are going to have kids?" Dick's words were both Bruce and Diana…both Dianas._

"_Yes," the pregnant one answered with a bemused yet motherly smile._

"_Not me," the other one shook her head._

"_With the OTHER Bruce Wayne," the Bat answered for the billionaire._

"_Hmmm…okay," the younger man nodded in understanding. His lips curving up in a smile, his eyes lit up with their usual mischief. "So, let me get this straight," he turned to the new Diana. 'Now I get it,' he recalled his thought of her being heavier. "You, who I take are Wonder Woman on your earth….you are engaged to the Bruce Wayne on YOUR world," he stressed on your, for the benefit of the Bruce Wayne in the room and to yank his chain._

"_Yes," Diana nodded._

"_And you are going to have kids, not one but two of them," two fingers were lifted up._

"_Yes," another nod from the raven-haired beauty._

"_Hmmm…wow," a full-fledged grin formed on the young man's face this time. "Princess Diana of Themiscyra and Bruce Wayne, Wonder Woman and Batman, who would have thought….I wouldn't have thought that."_

"_You will keep this to yourself," Bruce's words came like a cold shower._

"_I know that," slightly irritated at being reminded again, Dick shrugged it off. He was too amused and happy for that. "Anything else?"_

"_Else?" Diana looked at him, her brow creased in confusion._

"_Anything else that is different about the world you come from. I mean…." His police communicator going off interrupted his sentence. "Sorry," he apologized and stepped out of the room._

_---_

_Returning a minute later, he apologized once again. An emergency had come up and he had to report back._

"_I'll swing by later," he started to say, but realized that he wouldn't have the time to do so. After his shift ended, his night-wing shift would begin. "Uh…tomorrow. I'll be back tomorrow."_

_/End Flashback/_

---

'Almost there,' Dick smiled to himself. 'Just one detour and I'm there.'

"Hey, beautiful," he stopped in front a raven-haired beauty standing on the curb of a near empty street. "Want a ride?"

"Is that the best you can do?" Twin sapphire orbs stared at him from behind dark glasses.

"Hey, it worked with the others," the pseudo-Casanova act was still on. "So, what do you say?"

"I say, you are ten minutes late," all seriousness gone, the woman flew over to the other side of the car and got in. "Now step on it."

"Aw come on Donna, give me a break."

-----

Back on the other Earth (JLU Animated Earth),

"You think this will work?" Tim whispered to the taller man standing next to him.

"He thinks so," Dick answered, his eyes glued to the humongous screen of the Bat-computer.

Summoned into the cave, they were surprised at the mechanical contraption that greeted them. Neither Tim nor Dick had ever seen it…..only Alfred and him too only once.

Suddenly the static on the screen was replaced by a face….a familiar _masked_ face. It was the face of the man seated in front of the computer, except that it wasn't him.

"Never expected to see you again," the other Batman easily covered on his surprise at seeing his 'League' twin.

"How are the others?" It was clear that the conversation was just known to the two men having it. The onlookers just stared dumbly at the Batman on the screen, his uniform slightly different from the one present with them.

"Still de-powered," came the blunt answer. "What do you want?" Straight to the point.

"I need your help."

**

* * *

Note:** Well, if the holy double vision got you….try triples. Who is this third Batman? You know him, you've seen him….and the hint I gave is clear enough. 

Review and let me know !


	14. Three Sisters

**14. Three Sisters**

**Summary:** Not the same as the previous chapter.

* * *

"I know you are there," the deep voice echoed slightly in the cavernous underground lair. 

"I was waiting for you to finish your work," her sultry and due to sleep, husky voice preceded her stepping out of the shadows and walking towards the huge screens of the bat-computer, in front of which sat, a black and grey clad figure, his gloved fingers dancing over the keyboard keys.

She did not bother how did he know it was her or how long had he knows that she was eavesdropping/snooping on him. She had long since realized that man, this human, non-meta; mortal man had more to him than was visible on the surface. He could have installed sensors all over the cave, sensors that detected any alien and or unwanted presence. It could be that, or it could be that having years of practice to hone his body into a perfect weapon, a weapon that his equally if not more brilliant mind wielded to its limit and beyond, allowed him to hear her breathing. It could have been the crunch of gravel under her feet, not this time, not when she had taken the precaution to stay airborne the entire time.

"Its late," he spoke without taking his eyes off the computer screen, his hands keeping up their typing actions. Through the corner of his eyes, he watched the naturally glowing form of the Amazonian beauty glide through the air, her white silk nightgown slightly billowing around her, its smooth fabric sticking and smoothening around her feminine curves. Nearing him, she landed silently, covering the last couple of feet on foot.

"I know," she ran and hand through her raven colored hair and leaned against the control panel.

"And…" she could almost see him arch an eyebrow under that cowl of his.

"And…" smiling at him, she reached one hand up and deftly unmasked him, her fingers tunneling through his thick sweat slicked hair as she leaned forward to join her lips with his. "I couldn't sleep. I missed you."

"I miss you too…."

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP**

"Test completed. Twenty-seven possible earths found," an electronic voice followed the beeping, rousing him from his dream, bringing him back into his living nightmare.

'She's not here,' he reminded himself. 'She's not here.'

Running his hand over his face to rub around the remnants of his sleep, his sighed in the currently empty cave.

"I miss you too….."

----

"I know you are there," the same words spoken by the same deep voice and to the same person, but ones spoken on an alternate world, got an entirely different response.

"How do you know its me," Diana stepped forward. She was dressed in her nightclothes. With her staying at Wayne Manor, she had been able to get off the watchtower monitoring shifts and had taken a break from some of her ambassadorial position, the ones that involved her meeting people. Those her secretarial staff was handling, as according to the embassy's press release, Madam Ambassador was away on a League mission and would be unavailable for the next few days.

"What do you mean?" Bruce finished the file he was working on and turned his chair around to face her.

"I mean, how did you know it was _me_," Diana stressed on the last word. "It could have been her."

"Yes, it could have," was all she got as the chair and its occupant turned back to the screen.

Not getting a clear answer, Diana supplied her own. "You guessed it." Again, she got no answer. If he guessed it, she knew that he wouldn't admit, because the Batman did not guess, he collected evidence, analyzed them and reached a logical conclusion. That and the fact that he was _always_ correct.

She was somewhat surprised that he resumed his work, not because he resumed it, but because of the file, he was working on. It was a file on her dimensional twin, the Diana who had been accidentally sent over to their world and was currently asleep in the house above them.

"Hmmm, I hope you didn't record our conversations," she walked and stood beside him, reading the data he was recording. "After all it is your house."

"Yes," Bruce answered dryly, knowing that she know what the yes was for. She knew that he hadn't bugged the rooms they were staying in, but had got the information from Dick. "And I asked her."

"You asked her?" Diana was surprised as to when did this happen. 'Must have been at night.' Because the other times, both Diana almost always together, each learning more about the others home world. When the other Diana had come to know about Hippolyta's death in this world, she had been as distraught as the one here. However, learning that she had a twin sister had surprised her. It seemed that either Donna Troy wasn't created on that earth, or if she was, the two had yet to meet. While on this earth, she had been a founding member of the then Teen Titans, on the new Diana's world, it had been Starfire who was he fifth member of the five-member team.

-----

Earlier that day,

Expectant to see what surprise Dick had told her about, Donna had been shocked to see a second Diana in front of her. At first, she had thought that it might be a shape shifter, however when it was revealed that she was indeed the real Diana, albeit one from another dimension, she got over her suspicion and greeted her the way as she did her sister.

What had been comical was her falling over herself at the shocking news that this new Diana was not only pregnant, but was pregnant with twins, the cherry on the proverbial ready to topple over cake being the identity of the father of those children.

"No, _NO_, no, tell me you are joking," her eyes darted between the two Dianas and Dick, all three of them smiling bemused at her reaction. "Get outta here. Oh Rhea, this is just….Can I?" She got herself under control and stepped towards the pregnant Diana.

Realizing what she wanted to do, Diana smiled and nodded her head, her smile growing wider and at the same time softer at the gentle feel of Donna's hand over the slight round of her belly.

"Told you, you'd like the surprise," Dick chuckled from his sofa side seat. He knew that he would soon be sent out, or with three Amazons, maybe even thrown out of the room. However, until then, he was getting whatever information he could, both for his private _non-official_ knowledge and for Batman's record file.

"Thanks Dick," Donna rose up and hugged him. "Now just one more thing…."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," he let out a mock sigh and pushed himself off the plush sofa. "You need to get girl talk…"

"Duh…" Donna gave him the most obvious look. "And you also need to get some sleep. How many hours has been?"

"Not long," Dick knew that he wouldn't be able to get out of this one, not with Donna. They had been friends for too long for her to not know what not long meant in Bat-talk. It would be anything from twenty-four to seventy-two hours, maybe even more in Batman's case. "I guess I'll catch u later."

"Thanks Dick," Donna called to his back, getting a hand wave in return. The same went for the thank you's from the twin Dianas.

----

"So you live at the manor now?" It had been sometime since the three women had started/resumed their conversations. Alfred had prepared a delicious tropical breakfast, made in mind with the special requirements of the pregnant Diana. Both Bruce and Leslie had already finished with their breakfasts and left for their respective jobs.

"Yes," Diana answered over a mouthful of freshly cut kiwi. "For about four months now."

"Four months? Whew," Donna exclaimed as her eyes darted to her own sister. "And our Diana here, she has been here for what, a week. You've got a lot of catching up to do."

"Donna," Diana's voice held none of the admonishment she wanted it to have. 'Good thing, Donna doesn't know about what happened between me and Bruce,' she thought silently. Her sister knew a lot of things about her, including her more-than-a-crush crush over her Kryptonian teammate. She also knew that Diana didn't like being teased about it, both because it fanned the already present rumors about the relation the two shared and because, on some level, Diana regretted losing on a chance, if there ever was one, of something worthwhile happening between her and Clark. He was married now and very much in love with his wife. Even if there were moments of intimacy between the two dear friends, they never progressed beyond the boundaries of friendship, not only because of Clark's love for Lois, but also because Diana did not want to be the kind of woman who came between a husband and wife and led to their breakup. She did not want to be the _other_ woman.

What Donna did not know what how close Bruce and her had come to embarking upon a romantic relationship themselves, a relation that this other Diana and the Batman on her world had started on and were happy with.

"So, did you move after you came to know about your pregnancy or before?" Was Donna's next question. These were questions that Diana hadn't asked…..maybe because it was too close to home for her.

"After," the other Diana answered with a smile. Even though Donna was new to her, she could feel a link between the both of them, which given how Donna was created was understandable and expected. "We were already thinking about it, and about revealing it to the others…..except the ones who already knew."

"Oh, this I got to hear," Donna's eyes lit up. "But first, I got to know one thing. How on heaven, hell and earth, did you two get together? I can't see Batman being the romantic type."

"He can be," Diana contested that remark. "When he wants to, and not in that Bruce Wayne kind of way, the one you get to see in public. However, you are right. It was me who made the first move…..well, not only the first, but the second, third and a lot of following moves."

That comment caused laughter to breakout between the three women.

----

"No seriously," Donna wiped the tears appeared in her eyes. "Tell me, tell us, in detail. Maybe Diana can take pointers from you and who knows….maybe we can get the two of them together here too."

"Donna!" Diana exclaimed again.

"Sure, why not," her doppelganger got a mischievous smile on her face as she began story, starting from when she first came to man's world.

She told them about the mental hail J'onn had sent to her, how she stole, hmm, borrowed the Wonder Woman's costume, the subsequent battle against the alien invaders and her decision to stay back and join the then fledgling League.

"When you need my help and you will," Diana repeated her twin's words. "Sounds like something the Batman would say, and knowing him and the problems the League faces, he would have been proven right within a day."

"Not even that long," came the answer. "The watchtower we use, both of them, they were built by Wayne Enterprises, something according to him; he slipped into the budget for their space program. Although why he did that, I didn't understand. Not that I knew who the man behind the mask was….not until Paris."

"Oooh Paris, City of Lights," Donna was already interested. "What happened in Paris?"

"It was there that I met Bruce Wayne for the first time," Diana smiled wistfully. "It was my first outing in a public gathering and I was still inexperienced and unfamiliar with the concept of celebrity in man's world. As soon as I arrived, I was literally mobbed by photographers and people wanting to ask questions. It was very….unnerving."

"You mean irritating," Donna supplied the appropriate word."

"Yes," Diana nodded, continuing with her story. "It was then that a hand reached out towards me, accompanied by a very familiar voice."

"Ah, knight in bulletproof Kevlar," Donna made a swooning action, getting grins and giggles from both Dianas. Having worked as a photographer, Donna was some sort of amateur thespian herself, just like the singing in bathroom kind singers.

"Well, he asked for a dance, which given his voice and the fact that he was getting me away from the adoring fans, I accepted immediately," the story continued. "Well, just like an old cliché, we didn't get to complete our dance as an attempt was made to kidnap the visiting princess of Kasnia." Then Diana went on to the general details about the ensuing mission in Kasnia and the league's face off against Vandal Savage.

"After we finished with the mission and handed Savage over to the authorities, I confronted Batman," her eyes were twinkling at the memory. "I told him we never did get to finish our dance."

"And what did he say?" asked the Diana from the current League. She expected the answer, but wanted to hear it.

"He said, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sounds just like Batman," Diana shook her head.

"Well, I didn't let him off so easy either," her twin replied. "I accepted his answer, and told him as such, while adding, that he was still taking me dancing."

"Then you got together," Donna cut in impatiently.

"No, that would have been too easy," Diana shook her head. "Too easy for Batman….and too soon too. We didn't get together, as you say, until later and even then it was after a fight."

"Typical Batman," Donna nodded again. "So, did you beat him up?"

"No, but I did throw ice cream on him."

"What?" The other Diana exclaimed.

"That's even better," Donna put in her two cents. "When did this happen?"

"It happened on the watchtower, during the Christmas time," Diana started with that part of her story.

"And we were the only ones on the watchtower."

**

* * *

Note:** The detailed description of this getting together part of the JLU Bruce-Diana story will be posted as the second in the 'The 'Symmetry' Interludes' series. It will be NC-17 rated and as I am keeping the parent fic. PG15, it is not included here. 

Stay tuned for that, and hope you like it…And do remember to REVIEW!


	15. Preparations and Questions

**15. Preparations and Questions**

**Summary:** What has been going on either side? A taste of things to come.

* * *

"Bruce, are you sure this will work?" Dick leaned against the control panel, comprehending what the device whose schematics were displayed on the computer screen, supposed to do.

The silence he got for an answer was clear enough for him. Bent over what at the first glance appeared to an elaborate projector, his cape and cowl off, two-day-old stubble on his face, Batman continued with his work, making corrective modifications in his machine. Every minute or so, he would speak into the mouthpiece of his trans-dimensional communicator. It was a remnant of the time when the Justice Lords were on this side and the League captives on the other. On the other side of the line was also a Batman, the Lords' one. He was however, not in any costume. After the League had de-powered his teammates, the Lords' Batman had arranged for handing them over to the authorities, and he had disappeared into the darkness he worked from. Since then, he worked alone and rarely if ever ventured out of his city.

Right now, he was getting a direct video feed from the work that the League Batman was doing to enhance the _'projecting'_ power of the machine. Currently, they could only communicate with each other, because they knew the locations and frequencies on which to broadcast their signal so that it crossed dimensions safely and completely. Having found twenty-seven matches, any one of which might have Diana on it, they needed a signal powerful enough and expansive enough to cover the possible League, Lords, Bat and Oracle used frequencies. If any of those worlds had a Batman or a League or something akin to it, they would get the message. Also in the message were instructions for a return signal that only Batman or Wonder Woman could respond with, thus negating any chance of the technology falling into the wrong hands, be it anti-Leagues, governments or Criminal elements on that particular world. It was a long shot, having more chances of failure than of success.

"Why are we doing this?" Tim turned to Barbara in hope of some explanation.

"It seems that there were traces of an unknown energy signature of a few of the objects retrieved from the scene." Barbara brought up the list on her own computer, having linked it up with the Bat-computer's database. "During analysis, they were recognized as being similar to the energy signature of the trans-dimensional portal that the Lords' developed." Given the closed nature of the conversation between the two Batmen, only they could hear each other and only each other. That meant, the Lords' Batman could hear anything that the League Batman said but not what the others present did.

"So, Diana's been sent onto another world." It was more a statement than a question on Tim's part.

"It appears so," Barbara nodded, her voice carrying the barest of hope. "At least that's the hypothesis. She could also have been sent through time or…" she trailed off, not wanting to mention that the force of the beam just might have vaporized her….as believed earlier. The only reason that Batman did not subscribe to that line of thought, well apart from his heart's blunt refusal to do so was that there was evidence of any such occurrence. Even if that happened, there would at least be something left, even if it were ashes, on the ground or in the air…or the residual signature of such.

Any further discussion halted as Batman stood up straight, walked to the Bat-computer and powered up the machine. A soft hum filled the caverns as lights started blinking on the machine, each successive light going from blinking red to solid green as Batman progressed through the preparatory steps. Once that was done, he brought up a previously recorded file, and initiated a test transfer between him and his Lords' counterpart.

'What now?' Was the unspoken question on Cassandra Cain, a.k.a. Batgirl's lips as she laid a hand against Barbara's shoulder. Although one of the best and potentially deadliest fighters in the world, the teenaged Cassandra lacked in verbal and technical skills. She had watched with a mixture of fascination and confusion as what Batman was doing.

"We wait," Barbara rested her hand over Cassandra's, smiling a slightly sad but encouraging smile.

The wait was for the signal transfer to take place over the myriad range of frequencies that Batman had programmed for the transmission.

It was almost ten minutes later that the Lords' Batman responded with the results. "All signals seem to be transferring properly."

The League Batman did not respond. From the body language and words of his doppelganger, he knew that there was a 'but' or a 'however' coming.

"There seems to a time delay as the frequencies rise," there it was, one of the them. "And the effects of transferring it over various unknown dimensional distances…"

"I've factored that," Batman interrupted. Even though, he was taking help…taking assistance, he wasn't going to reveal his whole hand to the Lords, not after seeing what they could and had done.

"I am sure you have," his counterpart's words told him that he too had thought on the same lines. Had he been in the same position, he would have done the same and kept similar contingency plans.

The screen went blank as both Batmen ended their conversation.

"Alfred…." Batman started, halting as if summoned by magic or in his case an uncanny sense of timing, the Wayne's family butler and Batman's closest confidant appeared at his side. Draped on one bent hand was a clean cape and clown, while on the other an electric shaver. He also had a trolley at his side on which was placed a 'proper' dinner, one that he hoped that his master would finally partake in.

"After all, we wouldn't want to show madam that we are not taking care of ourselves in her absence," his usually poker-faced exterior was brimming with the barest of smiles and moist, hopeful eyes. "We would sir?"

"No Alfred," Bruce sighed as he reached for the shaver. For the first time in almost two weeks, he allowed himself a moment's rest and an illogical, irrational but emotional hope.

"No, we wouldn't."

----

Back on the other side of the dimensional partition, earlier in the afternoon,

"Wow," Donna exclaimed with wide-eyed appreciation at the story that the _visiting_ Diana had told her and her sister, the Diana from their world. "That was…." She trailed off, fanning herself with her hand. "I won't be able to look at Batman the same way now."

'Neither will I.' Diana sighed mentally.

"Well, it wasn't as easy," the new Diana started again, filling in the remain details from her Christmas time getting together story. (Note: Read 'The Symmetry Interludes' #2 for that part of the story)

"What do you mean?" This got Diana's interest piqued again.

"When he came to my room to apologize, we had another round of our, umm, talks," she smiled wistfully. "We even exchanged a few choice words. I called him an egomaniacal warlord who had no feelings, not even for those he lived and or worked with."

"Ooh," Donna winced in mock pain. "That's gotta hurt."

"It did," Diana words held regret. She did not truly mean them. It was just he made it so hard to love him that she had reached the end of her line, having tried everything in her _'womanly-wiles'_ arsenal, not that there was a lot, all with her having grown on an island of women, one where the only man would be a dead man. "Almost as much as when he called me a pampered brat whose mother had spoilt her rotten."

"That's not so bad," Donna commented, her eyes flashing between the two Dianas.

"It is, when it comes from him," the Diana from this world answered, getting a raised eyebrow from Donna, the 'match-making' and 'detective' gears of her brain turning at her sister's words.

"I agree," the new Diana nodded.

Before anyone could say anything else, a fourth voice sounded from the door.

"Alright ladies, time for the mother-to-be's weekly medical checkup," Dr. Leslie Thompkins calming voice greeted the three Amazons as she stepped into the room, Alfred at her side.

"Hey Leslie," Donna greeted the older woman, and pushed herself of the plush couch.

"Hello Donna," Leslie sounded back, both women hugging each other. Breaking off, she turned to the Dianas, wished them and spoke to the pregnant one. "Ready Mrs. Wayne."

"Leslie," Diana admonished light heartedly, smiling nevertheless, both at the _'title' _and the choked gasps from the other two women in the room. "I am only engaged to Bruce, not married."

"Ah, mere technicalities, Leslie flipped her hand, her eyes twinkling at the humor. "It feels good to say. Its been so long for either of us. Hasn't it Alfred?"

"My sentiments exactly," Alfred nodded in support. Seeing and living with this future Mrs. Wayne, even if she was from another world, made him think about the possibilities for the Batman here. Over the years, he had seen his charge fall in and out of love, both due to his dedication to his mission and due to his seemingly opposing luck in this matter. There had been many who would have fit nicely as the co-head of the Wayne family. Rachel Caspian, Vicki Vale, Dr. Shondra Kinsolving, Vesper Fairchild, Selina Kyle and the other Wonder Woman in the room, Diana herself, to name a few. He had even consideration to Ms. Talia al' Guhl once, but her inability to leave her father's shadows and Master Bruce's opposition to Ras's and his terrorist activities had effectively ended their _'partnership'_. He also knew about Bruce/Batman's involvement with Selina/Catwoman and on more than occasion had felt that mixed love, hate, friendship relation would develop into something more fruitful.

He felt the same hope with Diana, although that did not last for long. Even though the details were not known to him, he knew that something happened between the two that made them step back from the door of a 'romantic relationship' that they had stepped to and even opened. Like any father, he wanted his son to be happy and his prayers and wishes gaining in fervor at seeing and hearing of such a thing happening on another world.

----

Diana smiled and shook at her head at the child like excitement in the older couple's eyes. Having experienced a smile reaction from the Alfred and Leslie on her world, she wasn't as surprised as the others, especially not her twin from this world.

With both Leslie and Diana stepping towards the ballroom turned mini-medical center, the remaining two Amazons, after shoo-shooing from Leslie accompanied Alfred to the dining room where a scrumptious lunch awaited them.

"Now Di," Donna started as soon as Alfred was out of earshot. "There is something I need to ask you. There is something I need to know."

"Yes," Diana looked up as, her hand stilling on way to the salad dressing.

"What is going on between you and Batman?"

-----

That night,

Diana had been standing for almost a minute as Batman continued to type away, entering new data into the record of this new Wonder Woman and her world.

"Bruce." Batman's hands stilled, yet he did not turn to face her. Knowing from experience that he was listening and that he wasn't going to answer with a, 'yes', 'yes Diana', 'yes princess' or anything, Diana stepped forward to come into his central field of vision before speaking the same words that Donna had spoken to her.

"There is something I need to ask you. There is something I need to know."


	16. Do you…?

**16. Do you…?**

**Summary:** Opportunity comes knocking at your door. What do you do?

* * *

"Yes." 

Diana's mouth fell open in shock at the answer she received for her question. She was sure that Bruce would response in a denial, in a 'No' and not in an affirmatory fashion.

How could she have missed this?

Standing there next to the bat-computer, staring at the profile of the man who's hands had stilled their typing, his jaw muscles tightening at some emotion he was trying to pull back in, one that had slipped through the crack that her sudden question had caused to open up in impassive armor, her thoughts went back to the reason she asked….she steeled herself to ask that question. The reason for her coming down here, to the Bat-Cave, at this time of the night.

Her conversation with Donna.

----

_/Flashback/_

"What is going on between you and Batman?"

"Wha… (cough, cough)." Diana chocked on the piece of chicken she had just bit into, going into a bout of coughing as she cleared her throat and reached for a glass of water. "….ack. (cough) ….ugh…What do you mean?" She finally asked, rubbing her throat to clear the scratchy feeling. (cough)

"You know what I mean," Donna gave her a quirked eye, one that she perfected over years of association with the then Kid Flash and Speedy, the current Flash and Arsenal, Wally 'Wallace' West and Roy 'Stud-Pony' Harper.

"I-I…." Diana's first response was to pretend ignorance. However, knowing her sister, she was sure that it would not satisfy Donna. In fact, the very reason she had put forth that question, meant Donna knew something to support her suspicion. Then again, why not tell the truth. Nothing. After all, it would not be a lie. There wasn't anything going on, as her sister so eloquently put it, between her and Batman. "There is nothing going on between me and either Batman or Bruce Wayne," she deliberately covered both bases.

"Oh, I know nothing is going on between Diana of Themiscyra and billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne," the younger Amazon flipped her hand, reaching for yet another helping of the heavenly spread that Alfred had set out for them. "I meant between Wonder Woman and Batman."

"Is there a difference?" Diana wanted to chuckle at the irony of the situation, Bruce Wayne and Batman, two completely different people sharing the same body. Their dichotomy was something Diana had thought about more than a few times in her years of association with either man, even before she came to know that they were one and the same person. Yet, here was Donna, not only putting up the same representation for Batman but for Wonder Woman too. How easily she had split them into two different, seemingly unrelated entities….and that too without the use of a secret identity to differentiate the two.

"Is there a difference?" Donna tried her best to look surprised at the question. "Duh. What do you think? Okay, don't answer that," she quipped, even before Diana could get a word in. "Answer my first question, truthfully."

"Donna!" This time it was Diana's turn to bring out the theatrics, her food forgotten. "Do you think I'd lie to you? Hera, I would never…."

"Uhn-Hn," Donna shook her head and washed down her rice with a gulp of water. "I didn't say you were lying."

"Then…."

"I only meant you were bending the truth to suit yourself."_  
_

"What makes you so sure that there is something between me and Bruce?"

'Bruce, huh,' Donna checked of a point on her mental chart. _Bruce_. "Oh, nothing," she appeared to be fishing for details. "Just what Dick told me."

"Nightwing?" Diana was surprised that Dick Grayson was involved in….then again she was not. "What did he say?"

"Oh, nothing. Just that when you guys came back from the past, from Atlantis, (JLA: Obsidian Age) Batman looked almost happy to be alive."

This did get Diana to retaliate. "Why wouldn't he be happy? He got to come back and be with his family, do his work…."

"Okay, okay. Sheesh. No need to bite my head off." Another check on aforementioned chart. _Near combative response_. "No, not almost happy to be alive, but, hmm, what was it," she tapped her chin to give a deep thinking look, all for Diana's benefit. "Yeah, relieved. That was the word. Like he had discovered something and had missed a chance to do or experience it before being sent back to Atlantis. Like he was looking forward to that thing now…or person." She let it slip in towards the end.

"What do you know Donna?" Diana finally gave in, relenting in to the knowledge that her sister knew quite a bit about her short lived…..she still had no name for it, except for pre-pseudo-semi-romantic excursion.

"I know that something went or is going on between you and Mr. Scare-tha-Crapola Knight of Gotham. Now, what is it and when did it begin….and…" she spoke in continuation before Diana could begin her response. "Don't give me that, _nothing is going on_, response. I have seen the look on your face when she," Donna pointed a finger in the ballroom turned medical-center's general direction. "When she was talking about hers….also the way YOU talk about him. Not like now, but like you were when she was telling her tale."

"And what kind of look is that?" Diana asked in mock frown.

"Like someone gave you a puppy and you lost it on purpose."

"Puppy?" Wonder Woman blurted out. "I am sure Batman will like you comparing him to a puppy."

"_Diana_. You know what I mean. Stop beating around the bush and give me the details….ALL of them."

"Donna…"

"Speak."

---

Letting out a _'giving in'_ sigh, Diana began to tell her story, starting with the first time she actually felt something, _clearly_ felt something towards the Dark Knight.

"It was during a training exercise we were running in the watchtower…."

"Training exercise?"

"No powers sparring," Diana clarified.

"You mean _courting_ for people like you and Batman," Donna snickered at the mental visual. "Or even foreplay."

"We were in the watchtower," Diana neglected her sister's comment, especially the foreplay part. "When something happened. I had just knocked Batman onto his back and…."

"Ooh, on top, best pose, getting in dee…"

"Onto his back and had my spear positioned right over his forehead, his one Escrima stick at my throat and the other ready to follow through, when…he smiled.

"He _WHAT!_" Donna exclaimed not believing her ears. Batman smiled. Nope. N-uh. Couldn't have happened.

"He smiled at me," Diana repeated herself.

"That's what I thought you said…and what did you do?"

"I smiled back."

"And then…" Donna wanted to get back the school-crush smiling and onto the juicy adult rated details.

"Then nothing."

"Huh," all the air in the Bats-Wondy float she had been building in her mind, fizzled out. "Nothing. Nothing at all. Not even a little, teensy, just m-waah…."

"His beeper rang," Diana added as an after thought, completing her tale.

"Is that like his cell-phone rang, his pager vibrated? Some kind of codeword that the league uses in place of the, are you happy to see me or is that a batarang in your pocket."

"No Donna," Diana smiled and held her head as a slight blush came over her. Leave it to Donna to spice up the most mundane of stories. "His Justice League beeper rang."

"Oh. Phooey." Donna's sail dipped even lower. "Then what?"

"Then…" Diana mused for a couple of seconds. "The next time was when we first ran into the Shaman, Manitou Raven. He had cast a spell on the league, knocking all six of us out and was getting ready to sacrifice me…"

"Sacrifice?" Donna echoed. "As in to the gods? Well his gods, but, like finito, end of story?"

"Yes. He was just about strike when a batarang interrupted him."

"But didn't you say that they were all knocked from a spell?"

Diana nodded at her sister's question and went on tell he about how breaking the spell required more than strength of will and how, when she questioned Batman about it, even if it lasted for an instant, the Caped Crusader looked flustered, struggling to explain himself.

"That's all fine and dandy," Donna flipped her hand, wanting to get to the more, hmm, interesting bits. "When did things get all hot and heavy between you and Mr. Nightwing Sr?"

"They never got, as you put it, hot and heavy," Diana chuckled. "But they did get tense in an interesting sort of way."

Following that remark, she narrated all the events of their travel into the past to save Aquaman.

----

"_I finally understand this. Its sympathy." Squeezing the excess water, Diana placed the cool cloth against the forehead of the stripped to his waist, burning with fever Batman. "You expect sympathy from me the next time we spar."_

"_F-Funny," Batman's voice was barely above a whisper. "I forget you can be funny."_

"_Then we are even because there are times I forget that you are HUMAN, Bruce."_

"_Heh…. 'Only Human'" Bruce reached up and stilled Diana's hand, holding it with the last bit of his fading energy. "Prone to crippling sickness and raging acts of ego. Not perfect….beautiful….."_

_With that, he lost consciousness, uttering just two words as he slipped into the darkness._

"_Beautiful Diana…."_

----

"Wow," was all Donna could say as her sister finished speaking. Who would have thought…? "Then what happened?"

"Then we battled with the Atlanteans, Bruce and I kissed, we died, we….."

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, peddle back, peddle back. Did you just say that Batman and you kissed?"

"Yes." Diana nodded, knowing that another explanation was on its way.

This time however Donna did not even say a single word. The look on her face was enough.

"It was during our last battle in the past. Superman, Flash, J'onn and Plasticman had already fallen. Green Lantern was trying to face the attackers while keeping the innocent civilians safe. That left only Batman and me. He knew, somehow, he knew, we would have to die to come back. It was then, just before we broke off for one final time, that was when he…we kissed each other."

"We?" Donna caught onto the subtle shift from _'he'_ to we. That meant Diana acceptance and equally responded…maybe even initiated, what could just be a parting between two friends, two warriors...or two lovers, who knowing that their time together might be up, gave into years of feelings and frustration and poured their love into that one final act.

"Yes. We."

----

Silence reigned between the two until….

"Diana, what happened then? You both came back. I even heard rumors and then….nothing."

"We…." Diana deliberated, searching for the correct words. "We decided to stay friends."

This time however, the 'we' did not carry the same sound as earlier. "We?"

"Hmm," Donna waited as Diana collected herself, her internal turmoil clear on her face. "Lets just say, we could have been wonderful together….and there was an equal possibility that it would be just as big a disaster." Diana did not reveal the details about how she reached this decision, about the Martian Dream Chamber and the various possibilities she saw there….just as she neglected to mention the non-date she and Bruce had at stately Wayne Manor.

"What does that mean?" Troia didn't seem convinced. To her it sounded like a _'Dear John'_ letter even before the relationship began.

"We are lifelong friends, confidants, and allies, but the risk of seeing if there' more to us, it was…."

"Oh, my god," Donna slapped her head as a realization dawned on her. "You guys chickened out."

"What?"

"Chickened out," she repeated. "As in yellow. The whole risk and worth and possibilities….hah, to me it seems that both of you were confused and maybe looking for a way out and that one of you gave it. Who was it? Don't tell me it was you."

"Oh Rhea," the _younger_ Amazon exclaimed at her sister's silence. "It was you, wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"Why Diana?" The question was asked in a serious, tell me now, tone.

"I don't know." Diana shook her head.

"Is it because of Superman?" Donna pushed forth. She could not understand why her sister had let go of such a chance. Agreed, Batman wouldn't be her personal choice, but from what Diana just told her, to her it seemed that the both of them were going along just fine until they deliberately pushed their cart off the rails.

"What? No. Of course not," Diana denied vehemently. "Kal is just a friend. A dear friend…my best friend. But that's it."

---

Once again, both women were silent. There were millions of questions teeming in Donna's head, millions more ready to take their place. Yet, there was only one question she finally asked.

"Do you ever wonder about what might have been….had you two decided to carry on with your more than friendly relationship…to a romantic level?"

_/End Flashback/_

----

Standing now, in front of Batman, Diana's ears were ringing from the response she got when she asked the same question to Batman.

"Bruce, you ever wonder about what would have happened, had we not decided to end whatever was going on between us and just remain friends and teammates."

"Yes."

-

-

**

* * *

Note:** Okay, not a lot new stuff in this chapter. However, this is for the benefit of those readers who don' t have a comics background….to get them up to speed with the whole Bats-Wondy thing (only in the JLA comics). 

Special thanks to 'Lena' for bringing this to my attention.

**Spoilers:** JLA #61, #70, #74, #80, #90


	17. Name Calling

**17. Name Calling**

**Summary:** Something to put a punch into their story.

* * *

"Bruce dahling."

The saccharine sweet voice of Veronica Vreeland, one of Bruce Wayne's high society _friends_ wafted over the background music being played, at yet another gala that the Billionaire Playboy seemed to have even other day. This time it was for the Wayne Foundation Charity for Abused Children.

"Veronica!" Bruce plastered on his best 'happy'-surprise' look to greet the chatterbox and Uber-snob Veronica. The term 'upper storey vacant' fit the woman to a't'. Her three passions were evidence enough. They listed as, money, anything materialistic and using money to get whatever caught her eye…no matter what the cost or the effect it had on others.

"Brucie m-waah, m-waah," she did the whole kiss on the cheek thing, (utterly useless according to me) and then leaned in further to rub her _'upgraded to version 2.0' _breasts against the front of Bruce Wayne's designer Armani. "Its been so long Brucie."

"Really," the ignorant Playboy routine was in full flow and getting a complete workout. "Didn't we meet last week at the…what was it….uh, what was it…."

"Come now Brucie, don't' trouble that precious mind of yours," Veronica patted his hand, taking advantage of the situation to slip her hand around his. "No date for tonight?" She did the whole rub-a-dub dolly thing all over again.

"I-uh," Bruce was still _thinking_ about the last time he ran into the lovely Veronica. In truth, he had been ready to fall on his knees and pray for the Bat-signal to go off or the League beeper….anything to get him out of spending a whole night among this 'water in a teaspoon' deep people.

"What do you say we…."

"Sorry miss," a husky female voice cut sounded from behind the couple, interrupting whatever words of wisdom Veronica was about to spew. "But we'd appreciate you getting your hands off our date."

"Of all the…." A red-faced Veronica whirled around, yanking Bruce with her. Ready to set the intruder straight, her mouth fell open as she looked up at the two most beautiful she had ever seen, let alone in the room.

"Uh, hi ladies," Bruce rubbed the back of his neck, a caught with a hand in the cookie box, look on his face. "This is Veronica Vreeland, a dear friend, and Veronica these are…"

"Ms. Diana Prince," the woman on the left stepped in to introduce herself, her red and blonde highlighted hair falling in soft curls around her spectacled face.

"How nice to meet you Diana," Veronica put forth a shallow but tight smile, her eyes going to the ground to check for the heels on this Ms. Giganta. Sad for her, it was just a three inch one, and even with her own five inch heels, poor Veronica was still more than half a feet shorter than either women.

"And you are…." She turned to Bruce Wayne's second date for the night, an equally stunning twin of the Ms. Prince. However, unlike Ms. Prince, this one had no highlights in her jet-black hair, which pulled back from her face were highlighting her exquisite cheekbones and jaw-line.

"I am Mrs. Daena Wayne," the woman introduced herself. "Bruce's sister-in-law"

----

Earlier in the day,

"Hera."

"No."

"Aphrodite."

"No."

"Daena."

"No. Too similar."

"Deana."

"No. Too similar too."

"Dinah."

"Eeeww. That's wrong."

"Dina."

"Nothing starting with a 'D'."

"Artemis."

"Mmph…mmph…hahahaahahaha."

"What's so funny?"

"You don't have an Artemis on your world, on your Themiscyra. Right?"

"No."

"That's why. We do, and let me tell you. You are no Artemis. Now come on think of some other name. Hey Di, why don't you chip in? We could use your help."

"Yes Diana. You got off with an easy one. I could have used that."

"Yes, but you are not going as a 'Miss' Diana. You are going as a 'Mrs.'. So think of a Mrs. type name."

"Hmph. Gaea."

"Too motherly."

"Donna!"

"What? Gaea is the mother of all life…and even though Diana is going to be a mother herself, using Gaea will be overkill."

"Nevermind. Callisto?"

"Nah."

"Niobe."

"Leave Zeus and his brides alone. Come into the modern world."

"Modern world? How about yours? Donna."

"Double-Eewww. Batman is Dick's father and Dick is my best friend. Its even worse than using Dinah."

"How about Martha?"

"Who's Martha?"

"Bruce's mother."

"Hmm….good name. Mother type too."

"But we can't use that…..I am supposed to be his sister-in-law, not his sister. Using Martha is one coincidence too many."

"You have seriously been spending too much time with Batman."

"She's right. I should have thought of that before suggesting it."

"No Diana, it's a perfectly good name. Its just that…."

"Okay, okay, you two are getting off the subject. We are here to find a suitable name for Mrs. Whatever Wayne for tonight's party."

"I still don't understand why we have to go?"

"Because Leslie invited her during her medical check-up and us after that."

"But you aren't going."

"No, because I have monitor duty at the Titans Tower, and besides, two Amazons in disguise will pass off, but not three. Although I wonder, why hasn't Batman objected to this."

"Because it is from Leslie."

"Yes."

"Glad to see you both agree on that. Now if we can just agree on a suitable name, we are set. Alfred has the dresses and the makeup ready and waiting, including highlights for you Diana."

"Why do I have to wear the highlights? What's the need for it?"

"One, to give you two a different look from each other, and two, because she is pregnant and doesn't want to take any chances with chemicals. Don't' know what it can do to Amazonian physiology."

"Helena."

"Helena Sandsmark. So _NO_. Also, too close to Diana."

"Helen?"  
"No. Nothing with a ina, ena, pina, ana. Nothing. Although….how about…..Selina."

"NO."

"Okay, okay. Sheesh. You _both_ don't need to bite my head off. I was just suggesting…."

"NO. No Selina. No Talia. No nothing."

"Hah. I give up. We'll think of something…after all, its just a name. How difficult can it be?"

"…."

"Okay, stupid question. Now lets go."

----

After hours of deliberation, (read: arguing) finally, the name, 'Daena' was chosen. As for its origin, the story concocted was that the twins' mother was from Greece while their father was of Persian decent. Hence the names for the two.

----

Introduced to his dates, a miffed and more than slightly embarrassed Veronica made a quick retreat from both Bruce Wayne and from his party. If was highly coincidental that she developed a headache.

Mrs. Daena Wayne, the pregnant Diana in disguise, also did the same, although for very different reasons. During the day and in the time before the party, she had noticed that something seemed to be off in her twin. She had a sort of introspective look, one that Diana found mirrored in Bruce's eyes. Something had gone on between them, something between yesterday afternoon and this morning. Whatever it was had shaken the two. Wanting to give them their privacy and maybe, well, not maybe, certainly driven by her wish to see the Diana and Bruce of this world have the same happiness that she had attained on hers…with her Bruce, she had taken an early leave, using her pregnancy for an excuse.

----

"May I have this dance?" Diana's eyes widened as her _'date'_ for the night, stepped into her field of vision, almost into her personal space. After all, he was Bruce Wayne and she was his for the night. 'If only the night lasted a lifetime.' A small part in him called out.

The way Diana regarded him, he was sure she would refuse it….especially after what happened last night.

…_..we are destined to be alone._

That is what had hurt him the most. Not because she said it about him, or even about her…it was the tone in her voice, one that he had heard hundreds of time from the man inside the bat, that went right through to his heart.

"Of course…." Diana stepped forth and took the proffered hand, feeling him caress with his thumb. "….Brucie dahling."

"Cheapness doesn't suit you Princess," he said, drawing her closer with more than the needed force, causing her to bump against his chest, a couple of errant ringlets falling in front of her eyes. It was almost as if they were not dancing in a ball, but sparring on the watchtower.

"But it suits Bruce Wayne's style…..and tastes," Diana shot back, a shiver running down her body as a firm hand rested against the small of her back. Even though her costume covered far less than what she was currently wearing, and even though those hands had touched her dozens if not hundreds of times, there was something different about it now….it wasn't the same as before. Maybe it was just that his hands wasn't gloved and that her back, using covered by the fabric of her bodice was bare with her neck fastened gown. Or maybe, just maybe, it was the events of the previous night that had a charge running through both of them, almost as if she was a positive to his negative or south to his north. Whatever it was, whatever the reason, she didn't care and from the look in his eyes, neither did he.

----

They moved in a slow harmony, coming closer and then drawing apart, only to come closer again, as if mirroring the nature of their relationship in real life. At the time of the formation of the league they had been reluctant teammates, growing closer only to be driven apart by the 'protocols' debacle and Ra's Al Guhl's theft and use of them. That had driven a wedge, not only between the two of them but in the league itself, causing a wound that took a long time to heal. As time passed, the same dance began again and after their decision to not pursue a romantic relationship, they had retreated from each other….just like before. So, what was this? The next step in their never-ending circle or something new, something that could be attributed to the arrival of the other Diana. A Diana who had not only fallen in love, but also allowed herself to love the same man as that who was moving next to her. Could this…?

"Mind if I cut in?" Her thoughts and their dance were interrupted by a female voice….a familiar female voice, the woman's name escaping from Bruce's lips.

"Selina."

-

-

* * *

**Note:** Will be posting Chapter 17 through 20, today...to get the story upto speed with both my site and with JLAU. Please...please...please...review!  



	18. Views and Reviews

**18. Views and Reviews**

**Summary:** People talk and people think…..and then…

* * *

Alfred and Diana,

"Madam."

"Yes Alfred." Dressed in a flowing, layered gown, one that hid her pregnant belly, Diana turned around to face the Wayne's butler. Dressed impeccably as always, Alfred Pennyworth stood at attention next to her.

"Can I offer you some refreshment Madam?" Alfred offered the glass of freshly squeezed pineapple juice.

Accepting the glass, Diana smiled at the old man's astuteness. "You can say it Alfred. I won't mind."

"I beg your parent Miss?" Alfred feigned surprise and ignorance, falling back on the 'detached' Miss rather the Madam as he had taken to addressing her as. As far as he was concerned, even if this Diana was not of this world and was to be married to the Bruce Wayne on hers, she was betrothed to him and that made her the lady of the house and in that relation 'Madam'.

"Alfred." Diana sighed, leaning her head towards the door, on the other side of which was the party, which even now was going in full flow. "You can say it. Not what I wanted. Isn't that what you were about to say?" She smiled and tapped a finger against the glass in her hand.

Had it been anybody else, Alfred would have outright denied it, but on the same line, had to be any other person, he would not have approached him or her in the first place. However, after two weeks together and over ten nights near or in front of the grandfather clock, talking about their respective worlds and more importantly the _'Bruces'_ in them, the trans-located Amazonian Princess and the ex-spy, ex-thespian, surrogate father-friend-confidant-emergency backup-butler-family member had become quite friendly. Even though Alfred never faltered from his strict code of duty, he had developed a fatherly feeling towards the woman who in his eyes would be the best choice for Bruce in any world.

"I would say, not what we expected," he corrected her with a barest twitch of a sad smirk. The reason why Diana had 'accepted' the invitation for this party was to try to get her dimensional twin and Bruce Wayne closer. For the same reason, she had taken an early leave for the night, giving the couple their privacy.

"Me neither," Diana agreed solemnly. After a few seconds of silence, she spoke again, saying out aloud what had been on her mind for the last few minutes. "Maybe…maybe this is the way it's supposed to be here."

This time Alfred was truly stumped. "Beg you pardon Madam?"

"Maybe this," she once again gestured towards the door. "Maybe this is the way for the Diana of Themiscyra and Bruce Wayne, Wonder Woman and Batman of this world. After all, it is not necessary that if we….if they are together on one world, they would be on another one too. They could just be friends or teammates…or not even know each other."

Finding no flaw in her argument, Alfred nodded. "I suppose so Miss." Although steady as always, his voice did carry a hint of dejection. 'Master Bruce….'

"And Alfred," Diana rested her hand on his forearm. "Although I would have liked for the two of them to be together, my main goal or wish or whatever you want to term it as, is for them to be happy. That is all that matters in the end. Isn't it?"

"Yes Madam," Alfred agreed, a small smile forming on his face. Diana's words echoed his feelings. He wanted Master Bruce to be happy. He wanted it when he saw him for the first time as a newborn baby, as he wanted it after Bruce lost his parents….and he wanted it now. He knew about Master Bruce's feelings towards the Princess (this world's Wonder Woman) and those towards Ms. Kyle. He knew that in his own way, Bruce cared for, even loved both Diana and Selina, just as they loved him. Whether and when that care progressed further, was something he had no control over.

"In the end, happiness is all that matters."

----

Selina, Bruce and Diana,

"Mind if I cut in?"

The sultry voice interrupted the slow dance that Amazonian Princess and the Dark Knight nee Billionaire Playboy had settled into.

"Selina," Diana felt Bruce's grip momentarily tighten around her, pulling her close, before relaxing as if to move away completely.

"Bruce," Selina Kyle a.k.a. the Catwoman, tore her gaze from the tall, handsome form of Bruce Wayne and coolly regarded his date for the night. Although, she gave no outwards intimation, she instantly caught something very familiar about her. She had seen this woman somewhere, and not in one of these fashion parades.

"Miss?" One perfectly formed eyebrow arched at the taller, slightly muscular woman. 'Where have I seen her?'

"Prince," Diana introduced herself, deftly freeing one hand from Bruce's grip while letting the other remain at his arm. "Diana Prince?"

"Diana, huh," _CLICK!_ A light went on in that _'dark'_ corner of Selina's mind as the bulb of realization came on. Almost as if drawn by it, her eyes flitted to _'Ms. Prince's'_, wrists.

Both Bruce and Diana noticed the shift, neither making a move to hide it. Both knew how crafty and perceptive the feline thief was.

"Nice to meet you….Diana," Selina lifted her hand for a shake. "Haven't seen you around much. New here?"

"Yes, Ms. Kyle," Diana accepted the offered limb, almost having to force herself for not squeezing it, just a bit. "I am visiting Gotham."

"Flying in I presume," Selina mused cryptically.

"Of course," Wonder Woman played the part of the debutante. "Is there any other way?"

Neglected and seemingly forgotten, Bruce stood by silently, watching the two of them go at each other. Had he been some one else, he would sure have enjoyed two such beautiful woman go at each other in the proverbial catfight (punny stuff). However, he was Batman and even more so than that, he was a man torn between his affections for both these women.

Diana and Selina. Selina and Diana. Both very strong willed, stunningly beautiful, highly emotive and fiercely independent women. Both of whom, _'might'_ work well with both Bruce Wayne and Batman, but not with both. While Selina Kyle and Bruce Wayne couple would not raise that many eyebrows, given their socialite status, a Catwoman and Batman partnership didn't seem to be in the near future…if ever. Similarly, on the other side, Wonder Woman and Batman were both well-known (Well, one of them) and famous (infamous for the latter) crime fighters and a partnership between worked well and if they went on to a more personal level, there would be eyebrows raised, but in the end it would all settle down. However, a Diana of Themiscyra and Bruce Wayne outing would give enough fodder for at least three such parties; let alone what would have if they became a couple. It was a case of mix and match. Now only if it would work in real life.

"So, Diana…" Engrossed in his thoughts (After all, I cannot write the Batman as 'lost'), Bruce caught the tail end of the conversation. "Mind if I steal your date for some time? I am sure you can find something to keep yourself busy."

Giving Selina and then Bruce a pointed look, Diana let a smile form on her face. "But of course Selina. Bruce….."

"Yes Diana?"

"I'll see you later tonight."

"Huh…"

Even before of Bruce or Selina could say anything, Diana smiled at the two of them and gracefully walked away, her smile faltering to finally vanish with each step she took, her mind going back to the conversation from the previous night.

-----

Diana and Bruce,

_/Flashback/_

_The previous night, in the Batcave_

"_I know you are there." Diana wasn't surprised at hearing those words from the unmasked figure typing away at the Bat-computer. Years of first hand experience had taught her that with the Batman you never took things for granted….nor did you underestimate him as being just an normal 'average' human._

_Gliding out of the shadows, she touched ground as he neared him, traversing the last few feet on foot. "How do you know its me?" She asked inspite of herself. The question was not how he knew someone was there. Her had dozens of ways of knowing that. It was not of how he knew it was her, Wonder Woman. It was of how he knew and or guessed that it was HER, the Diana from this world and not the visitor._

"_What do you mean?" Bruce spun his chair around to face her, his eyes boring into her taking in every single nuance of hers._

_Feeling his gaze first roam on her, Diana met his eyes as they finally reached to her face. "I mean, how did you know it was me? It could have been her."_

"_Yes, it could have."_

_Seeing him turn away with an unstated, leave, Diana stepped up the slightly raised platform of the Bat-computer and rested one hand against the cool, flat, metallic surface. "You guessed it."_

_She got no answer for her words, not that she expected any. Admitting to guessing would be like admitting to feeling pain or emotion for the Batman. It was just not done._

_-----_

_Seeing her, well, her twin's picture on the screen, Diana turned to face it, reading through what data Bruce was feeding in. The mere fact that he was continuing to work on the file in her presence, told Diana that it was not 'secret' enough for her to not read it. Had it been that way, Bruce would have either clearly told her to leave or closed the file until later._

"_Hmmm, I hope you didn't record our conversations," she offered as a conversation starter. "After all it is your house."_

_Hmph. Nothing._

"_Yes," Bruce finally grunted out. "….And I asked her." Was an afterthought._

_That certainly surprised Diana. "You asked her?" Now she was really interested. 'When?' The word all but escaped her lips. If he wanted he would tell her and he would want it if he felt that she needed to know it. That was Batman. Working on a need to know basis._

_Noticing that she did not step away to leave and the peculiar way her finger seemed to twitching on the metal surface of the table, those of her other hand, holding and twisting her lasso of truth, Bruce finally gave in and asked her the question, one that she wanted him to ask…although, not in quite so many words._

"_Anything else you need Diana?"_

----

"_Bruce…" Diana started, noticing how Batman's hands stilled mid-tap. Even though he did not turn to face her, his that action told Diana that his entire attention was on her now. Steeling herself, she carried forth. "There is something I need to ask you. There is something I need to know."_

_Again, there was silence. Only the barest tilt of his head told Diana that he was still open to whatever she was saying….and to the question she was going to ask. Mentally cursing Donna for putting the question in her mind in the first place, she parted her lips and finally spoke it aloud._

"_Bruce…you ever wonder about what would have happened, had we not decided to end whatever was going on between us and just remain friends and teammates."_

_The ensuing silence after her question, although short, felt like ages to Diana. Just as thought that he would not answer started to raise it ugly head, Batman answered and threw her thought process completely off._

"_Yes."_

_What was she supposed to say now? How was she supposed to respond to this admission?_

_----_

"_And…."_

_Bruce once again turned around to face her and in her deep blue eyes saw something that he did not expect. He saw fear in them….and he saw hope. Fear of what he might say, hope that it might be the same as her thoughts….and fear of the same. What if what he said was the same as what her thoughts were saying to her? What then? If he just denied it, it would hurt…a bit, but not as much, as if both of them felt the same and willfully denied their feelings._

_Instead of directly answering, Bruce merely arched his eyebrow. He wanted to Diana to come out and say what she really wanted to know from him. No one words or half sentences. He did not want to be caught….and for that he needed to cover all his bases…..and for that he needed her to spell out correctly what she wanted to know from him._

"_What do you think?"_

"_I could ask the same question of you?" Diana sighed and let her hand fall to her side. More than anyone, even Flash, Batman knew how to zip his way out of a sticky situation. Why couldn't he just come out and tell what he thought? Would that be so difficult?_

"_Yes you could," she responded, "but you haven't…and I have."_

_Still he remained silent as if waiting for her to complete the sentence she seemed to have left midway._

"_What do you want me to say Bruce?" Diana frowned for a second, sure of her mistake of choosing to come here. Whatever 'possibilities' they might have had, all ended on that day on the watchtower. Walking out of the room with the Martian Dream Machine, she not only let the room's door close behind her but also closed the door of opportunity of a intimate….romantic relationship between her and Bruce._

"_Diana…." Bruce started only to stop again as if trying to find the correct words. This was highly unusual for him. As Batman, he did not have to care what he said to anyone and as Bruce Wayne, it did not matter, because Bruce Wayne was supposed to be a couple of slices short of a banana split, and his thoughts just as valuable. However, at this moment of time, he was neither. Instead, he was that middle of the road persona that few people knew about and even fewer who were actually familiar with it. "This is because of her. Isn't it?" He implied towards the other Diana in the mansion upstairs._

"_What do you mean?" Diana shot back in a tone that was eerily his own._

"_Seeing her….makes you think about how things could have turned different for you…." The words hung in the air. Both knew about what he had left unsaid._

'…_..had you made a choice….choices, from the ones you did.'_

"_It is…." Diana also weighed her words. "….a revelation. However, the same could be said about you."_

"_I know," Bruce nodded. Ever since he had seen that other Diana and heard her story, seen 'his' mother's ring on her finger…..confirmed her pregnancy….ever since that, one question that been prominent in his thoughts. Could he have the same as his counterpart? _

_That Batman seemed to have gone through the same hardships as he had, suffered the same losses, made the same vow and done everything else that he had done….except for one major thing. He had chosen to have a 'life', not just an existence, which both Bruce Wayne and Batman seemed to have. He had chosen to live, to allow himself to not only love someone but to do something of that love. Although he had not seen his own doppelganger from that earth, he had been seeing the woman he loved, the woman who not only accepted and shared his love, but had also made the same choice of allowing their love to progress to a familial fruition….that world's Wonder Woman, Diana of Themiscyra. From her words it seemed that she was happy with him…and that he was happy because of that, and inspite of that happiness poisoning the seemingly endless vengeance that defined the Batman, the mission was still going on._

_Gotham still had its savior, its Dark Knight and maybe someday, it would have another…maybe two._

_Could he have the same?_

_----_

"_Bruce, it is said that we should learn from our past…" even as those words left Diana's mouth, she realized that he was the 'most' wrong person to say these to. More than anyone, Bruce Wayne was stuck in his past, lost the day his parents died. Yet, she pushed forth. "….and from experience of others. Otherwise, we are destined to make and repeat the same mistakes…." She trailed off as she started to walk away._

_However just before she stepped out of hearing distance, Bruce heard her stop and complete her sentence, her words clearly reflecting their condition, and given the path they were walking on, most probably their future._

"…_..we are destined to be alone."_

_/End Flashback/_

----

Bruce, Selina and Alfred,

"Excuse me Sir."

"Yes Alfred." Bruce looked over Selina's shoulder as they halted their slow movements.

"There is a call for you sir," Alfred spoke those oft repeated, cryptic yet entirely revealing words. "They say it is urgent."

Although silent, Selina also knew what those words meant. It was a call for the Batman. "Need help…" she purred in her sultry voice, running her hand down Bruce's shoulder and along the lapel of hi coat. "….with the call?"

"I think I can handle this one myself," Bruce spoke in his flippant 'playboy'voice. "Raincheck on the dance?" He added for the benefit of any eavesdroppers.

"Sure, why not."

Reaching up, Selina kissed him lightly on his cheek and whispered into his ear. "See you soon," and she was gone.

--

"What is it Alfred?" With each step towards the secret cave entrance, Bruce Wayne seemed to fall away, with the Bat emerging from the shadows. "The Commissioner?"

"No sir," Alfred shook his head. "It was Dr. Palmer."

'Atom?'

Ray Palmer a.k.a. The Atom had been working along with a few of the league's other scientists, to come up with a means to send the trans-located Diana, back to her world.

'Maybe that's what's he calling about?'

"Did he say anything?" He asked, as he set the dials on the grandfather's clock. "Yes sir, although I must say it was highly cryptic in nature."

"What was it?"

"He said, it's a call to the Batman….from the Batman."

-

-

**TBC…**


	19. Spread the ‘Earth’ Around

**19. Spread the 'Earth' Around**

**Summary:** Read it, you'll get the title.

* * *

Seven hours earlier, 

Deep under the grounds of the imposing Wayne Manor, home of Gotham City's richest and most famous person, four people sat quietly, a fifth standing next to them, all of them watching the dull glow of the red bulb atop the door of the specially constructed soundproof room.

Within the room, a freshly bathed, shaved and new costume garbed, Batman recorded and encrypted the video file that he was going to send through the dimensional relay. With the help of his Lords' counterpart and the schematics of a specific 'Kherubim' technology, he had been able to send through their link, he was able to further hone, both his search patterns, as well as his transmitter. As a result, not only had he been able to nearly triple his alternate earth count to seventy-three, he had also been able to increase the efficiency of his signal. While earlier, the probability of a proper and complete signal transfer was just 0.1, that is ten percent, now it was up to 0.55, putting the odds in his favor.

"What do you think he is saying in that message?" Tim Drake a.k.a. Robin asked of both Alfred and Dick, and maybe even Barbara.

"Don't know," Dick shrugged in his answer. "Must be an initial message introducing himself, telling about Diana and finally how they can contact him back."

"Contact him? Oh, okay," Tim got the idea. What use was the communication signal if the other party could not respond back? "That's why he's encrypting it."

At that, Barbara nodded. She had helped Batman to tweak their encryption so that once the preliminary introduction was done with; only the 'Batmen' would be able to open the main file. On top of that, the schematics were under an even higher level of encryption, and would need Wonder Woman, the one from their world, to provide voice identification with the secret code that she and Batman had in place for such an occasion. In case she was hurt and wasn't able to speak, a powerful combination of a retinal, DNA, fingerprint and handwriting passcode would be required. This was all to keep the design of the transmitter and any information about this earth away from the hands of any 'unwanted' parties. Even after all these precautions, including the safety protocols to destroy the file in case anyone tried to hack into it, Batman realized that there might be technology to overcome it, even with the Diana _clause_ he had put in it. However, given the situation, he had decided to take the chance….and for that very reason; he kept it a secret from anyone outside of his family. Not even Superman, let alone the executive body of the Justice League, knew about it.

"Stop." Cassandra's soft yet firmly spoken word brought a halt to the conversation. The red light had just gone off. That meant only one thing.

The file was ready to be transmitted.

----

One hour earlier,

"_Did he say anything?"_

"_Yes sir, although I must say it was highly cryptic in nature."_

"_What was it?"_

"_He said, it's a call to the Batman….from the Batman."_

--

Bruce's hand stalled at the dial of the grandfather clock. 'Message to the Batman, from the Batman.'

"Diana," the name automatically escaped his lips.

"Pardon sir?" Alfred looked to his back thinking that maybe he did not notice the entry of their Amazonian guest, either one or both.

"Nothing." Shaking his head, Bruce completed moving the dial to the correct time before pressing the hidden lever to allow the clock to swing out of the way and the door behind it to slide open.

Entertaining the thought of maybe intimating both Dianas, he shelved it for later. Without actually checking and confirming the lead, it would be futile getting their and more importantly the trans-located Diana's hopes up.

That thought in mind, he headed to the changing room for his costume.

----

"Uhn…Uhn…har…"

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"…der…uhn, huh. Hey!" _THUMP!_ The raven-haired woman cried out. In throes of passion one second, the next she found herself being literally shoved away, her bare behind hitting the hard ground.

In reply to her expression of displeasure, all her muscular lover did was…nothing. Nada. He just disregarded her.

"Asshole…."

"You know you like it when I put it there," chuckled Thomas Wayne, a.k.a. Owlman of Earth 2, walked to the communication center, naked as the day as he was born and flopped down onto the plush chair, accessing whatever message had come through his personal frequency. Punching in his access code, he brought up the newly arrived message.

"Ummm," Lois Lane a.k.a. Superwoman, sashayed to his side and with the finesse of an acrobat, settled down between his legs, her head lowering to bob at his crotch. Married to Clark Kent, Ultraman of that earth, she was openly having her 'secret' affair with her, in her eyes, more manly associate. Both of them knew that Ultraman knew about their setup….especially at times like these, when it was just the two of them on the Crime Syndicate's satellite. Even though Owlman treat her as badly as she treated her own wimpy husband, the otherwise dominatrix Lois, just couldn't stop herself from being with him. Maybe that was just the reason for their 'love', which given the psychological setup on the upside down Earth 2, would more appropriately be termed as 'screwing around'.

"What the…" Owlman's face contorted in a scowl at seeing the face appear on the screen. In return, he pulled Superwoman towards him, pushing more of himself into her mouth. "Not that freak again."

"Who…mmph….is….mmph…"

"Hah, nobody," Thomas shook his head. Lifting one finger, he reached for the delete button….

Ping

---

"Bye-bye message say open," the angular shaped face of Bizarro-Batman looked away from the cracked screen of his Bizarro-Bat-computer.

"So I," he jumped down and picked up the upside down chair he had been standing on, and….

CRASH

"Now that is badder," he began to laugh out loudly, letting his emotions all hang out.

"Now I come and burn bad lunch for butler my Alfred."

----

"Bruce," the female voice sounded through the intercom.

"Yes Barbara," the baritone of Bruce Wayne spoke in response. Humming a lively tune, he grew silent at Barbara Gordon, a.k.a. Batgirl's next words.

"I need you to come down to the cave. There is a message for you."

"For me?" Echoed Bruce. "I'll be right there."

A couple of minutes later, the elevator pinged, its door sliding open to reveal the smartly dressed Bruce.

"What is it Barbara dear," he lifted his hands to his side as he walked towards her. "I was just about to leave of my date for….who is that?" Bruce changed tones midway, his eyes widening in surprise. "It looks like….a…"

"A Batman," Batgirl supplied for a smirk. _'A Batman.'_ What a joke. Had it not been for the seriousness of the message, she wouldn't even have entertained it.

"Well, yeah," the dapper Mr. Wayne nodded. "Wait a minute. You called me here. Do you think that that…thing…."

"I know it is not you Bruce," Barbara silenced his speculation. "What I want to know is if you know the code to open it." She asked as she replayed the _'free' _introduction.

"How would I know?" Bruce dumbly scratched his forehead. "Listen dear one, I just run what is upstairs. Down here, it's all yours. Now if you excuse me…"

"See you tomorrow Bruce," Barbara flipped over her shoulder as she set on trying to unlock it by using her self-created decryption software….at least for creating a second copy.

"Oh shi…." she gasped as the file just….

----

Beep Beep Beep

"Bruce…" The honey smooth voice called out to the man hunched over the microscope.

There was no answer and just as she was to call out again, Diana smiled as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm here."

"A message just came in," Diana brought up the encrypted file that their moonbase's computers had just received. It was just the two of them….that is if you did not count the three children playing a few feet away from them.

They were just two, because they were the only survivors. Years ago, their 'Planetary' masters had slowly but surely killed all the super-powered beings of the world, all for gaining access to their technology. At the same time, others, normal human beings opposed to their plans were also taken care of. Two such people were Thomas and Martha Wayne, Bruce's parents. The only child and last of the Waynes, Bruce had spent twenty years learning, preparing and gathering all the resources he would need to bring the oppressors down. It was during that time, in the final leg of his preparation that he came across to such meta-beings, Diana of Themiscyra, the last of the Amazons and Clark Kent, an alien who had been sent to earth as a child. Having lost their family to the same people who killed his parents, Bruce found kindred souls in the beautiful Diana and the dashing Mr. Kent.

When they finally made their move, years of preparation paid off as all four members of the 'Planetary' group, received the same treatment as they had handed out to their victims. Sadly, for the trio, Clark was also among the fallen.

That was five years ago. Since then, not only had Diana and Bruce married each other, they had also given birth to three beautiful children, two twin girls, Hippolyta and Martha and one boy, whom they named Clark after their teammate.

Knowing Bruce's passcodes, Diana unlocked the first part of the message and started to play it.

----

Present,

Of the eight people present in the conference chamber of the Justice League watchtower on the moon, only one of them had tears in her eyes.

--

_Asleep in her room, Diana was awakened by her doppelganger bursting through the doors._

"_Diana, you need to accompany me to the moon," she said. Even though Diana wanted to reveal the exact nature of their trip and the cause behind it, she refrained from doing so._

"_Is something the matter?" The to-be-mother's hand automatically gravitated towards her abdomen._

"_We have something for you," at least that much was correct. "A way to get you back home."_

_Whatever sleep and lethargy was clouding her mind was gone in an instant….and ten minutes later, given the urgency of the situation, both Dianas teleported to the watchtower._

--

Her eyes brimming with tears, Diana stepped forward to the large view screen, caressing the flat surface in a effort to get to the masked man whose picture was displayed there.

"It's him…..Bruce….."

-

-

**

* * *

Note:** The various earths depicted in this chapter (except for the Bizarro one), are all taken from 'Elseworlds' and or Alternate situations in the DC universe. 

**1. Earth 2:** The Crime Syndicate International. Thomas Wayne (not the father, but second brother of the already dead Bruce) is Owlman, Lois Lane-Kent is Superwoman.

**2. Bizarro Earth:** Something I remembered seeing in the old Superman comics and cartoons.

**3. Batgirl's Earth:** On this earth, James Gordon and his wife died and the Waynes took her in. She grew up to become Batgirl. The Bruce Wayne of that earth is the wimpiest Bruce I have ever come across.

**4. JLA-Planetary Earth:** From the crossover 'Terra Occulta'.

All situations are in keeping with their respective representations, except for minor changes like the rather graphic description of Owlman and Superwoman's relationship and; Bruce and Diana's children in the future of the Terra Occulta timeline.

Had another one in mind, one where Catwoman is good and the now dead Batman, 'was' a sinister, sadistic villain….but dropped it in the end, 'cause, what's the use? Batsy's already flown the coop.

Next, what does the message say?


	20. The Watchers

**20. The Watchers**

**Summary:** Eh, a summary….sorry, just read it. It'll become clear, if it already isn't.

* * *

Surface of the moon, 

Justice League Headquarters,

Of the eight people present in the room, he is one. The youngest of all, he has spent more than half his life in the superhero business. His mind works just as fast as his feet, and most of the times, so does his tongue….but not tonight. Tonight, here, in the conference room of the Justice League Headquarters, he, just like the others, stands at attention, silently watching one of the most touching and one of the, if not most, rarest occurrences of his life. He sees two people; their love so strong that even with only one of them actually present, physically, in the room, the other's presence is just as strong.

One part of him wants to freeze this moment in time, save it for eternity, while the other, an equally big part urges him to run as far as he can, break through the barriers of dimensions and unite the two.

It was he, who received the message. Sitting in for the usual monitor duty, it did not strike him as odd, after all, the Batman was a member of the league and it was common for him to communicate back and forth with the league computer banks. What finally got his attention was the sheer size of the message. Even after two minutes, the data inflow was just as strong as at the beginning. Accessing the records, he found that although the message from the Batman, there were two things were odd about it. One, the source was visible, which given Batman's paranoid security system, the league computers never knew off, and two, there was a specific target for the message, or targets rather, Batman, or in case he was dead or just didn't exist, then Superman or Wonder Woman.

'Batman, dead? Not existing?' It took him a second, a lot of time for him, to guess, correctly, the origin and the possible identity of the person who had send the message.

That was almost two hours ago. Two hours in which, the Atom and J'onn had run every test they could think of to check for any hidden danger in the message. Finding none, they contacted the man who the message was for, and that was an hour and a half ago. Then he came and ran his own list of tests, double-checking what the others had found and then some…even running some of the ones that the Oracle used, only this time he did it without contacting her.

Once everything worked out to this satisfaction, he gave the signal to contact the others…

…and here they were now.

----

Standing next to his scarlet and gold costumed teammate, he too is silent just like him. He, the wielder of the single most powerful weapon in the universe, is but an artist at heart. How he wishes to capture this moment on canvas, but dares not, for he fears that he will cheapen it somehow, take something away from its appeal….he is but a _simple_ artist.

He is one of the four executive body members who were present on the watchtower at the time the message came in. Having recently spanned half the universe on a mission for his corps, he only returned yesterday and somehow the matter of the second Wonder Woman, which had been on his mind, just slipped out of it. Today is his first day back on duty with the league and already he been to both Japan and America….surprisingly, both times due to a 'water' problem. In Japan, it was a tsunami, a common occurrence in the land of the rising sun and earthquakes, while in America, Florida to be more specific, it was yet another hurricane, Philippe they named it this time. Somehow, the concept of naming every single one of the damn things never quite became clear to him….not that he cares about them at this moment. Now, here, in this room, it is just him, the watcher, and the couple in front of him. She, with her hand lifted to the screen, almost as if actually able to touch her lover, feel his emotions through his all hiding mask, has silent tears flowing down his cheeks. Him, even though he is god knows how many millions of miles and dimensions away, almost appears as if, even now is standing there….waiting for her.

Seeing them like this, he takes a silent vow…

…to get them together, as soon as possible.

---

A few feet from them, standing in silence is the third male and second alien of the group. Shrouded in silence, his demeanor is not fear inducing as is that of one of his teammates, rather, he exudes an aura of calm, one that induces and bolsters the same calm in others.

He is the last of his kind, the last of his world….the last of his family. M'yri'ah, his wife, K'ymm, his daughter, both are gone as is the rest of his family. He is alone, and sometimes even lonely, even with the billions of people of his new 'adopted' home. Unlike his Kryptonian teammate, he does not identity the earth as 'his', but only as the one where he has chosen to live. Maybe that is because of their difference in ages when coming to this planet. While Kal'El came to this green-blue sphere of life as an infant and grew up with seeing its people and customs as his own, he did not. He had a full life on his own home, his first home.

Yet, here he is, with the others, watching and more importantly feeling the intensity of the moment. He does not need to force himself to _see_ the thoughts of any of his teammates, such great is their projection. Even the most controlled one of them, the man whose face or rather whose doppelganger's face is at this moment on the screen…even his thoughts seem to be seeping out from inside his carefully and usually unbreakable mental and emotional barriers.

From his scarlet and green-blue clad teammates, he senses a sense of joy and camaraderie, almost as strong as their need to do something to help…..not just as heroes, but also as fellow human…._living_ beings. Both of them are in love, one of them is married, and can first hand testify what it is like to lose or even be away from such a loved one, something that even his red, blue and yellow clad Kryptonian teammate can attest too. After all, he is also married to the love of his life.

However, with him there is something different from the other two. His thoughts bring up what many, if not all of the League's male members have felt at least once.

It was Blue Beetle's thoughts that spelled it out clearly. _'We all love her…even Batman.'_ It was as simple as that.

--

'_It's the way she says your name, like she knows you, knows everything about you, the best and the worst.'_

'_Like she knows, and she loves you anyway.'_

--

It is as true as it is simple, just as true as the feelings between the Kryptonian and the Amazon. In another world, in another time, they might have been together….but….

Almost as he loved her, he loved another as much if not more, and she was new, expected too much while understanding too little. Maybe if they had both waited, tried or…well, its all a thing of the past…a past long gone. In his life there have always been women he is attracted to or who are attracted to even….even if it's just to take care of him. Maybe it's the light he symbolizes or maybe it's just him…..his mother, his first love, his true love who became his wife, the regal Amazon Princess, all care about him in their own way.

Whatever there could have been between the two is just that, 'could have', in the now, in the present, there are two of the closest friends either one of them has. Yet, while there is hope and happiness in his mind for the dimensional twin of his Amazonian teammate and friend, there is also something else. Not quite fear, not quite jealousy, not even regret, the emotions rolling off his are a curious mixture of all of them and more. Its almost like a child, who on seeing the twin of his best friend playing with or befriending another, makes up a situation….a possibility at that, of what would happen if his best friend were to befriend the twin of that stranger….a twin both of them know.

That brings him to the other three people in the room, the loner and the two princesses. While of those three is oblivious to the others, her heart and mind filled with memories and feelings of her home, the other two are curiously, or not so curiously, depending on how you see it…..somewhat unnerved.

It is the same for both of them, a final piece to complete the proof puzzle that their guest has been building. Just as both the Amazons are same down to their molecular makeup, so it seems are the Knights, the Bats. Yet, on one world, the two of them are together, while on the other….while on the other…..they aren't.

Standing here, at this moment, a question, the same question, rises up in both of them. A question whose answer they want to have….just as much as they do not.

_Would it be the same between us if were to…?_

---

A similar question rises up in the mind of the fourth of the group.

_Can the both of them be like this…if they…?_

He does not complete that thought, whether consciously or subconsciously…he just does not.

He knows of the attraction between them, not by his own finding but by the revelation from his green-skinned friend.

--

"_Anything happen between Bruce and Diana yet?"_

"_Bruce and Diana who?"_

"_You're kidding right? You haven't noticed the tension between the two of them?"_

--

'The tension between the two of them.' He did notice it, but only being told about it first.

He noticed that how the two of them used to gravitate towards each other, their usual silences not so…usual, almost as if filled with a need to say something…for either of them. How she used steal glances at him when she thought no one was looking….and how he used to do the same for her.

Glances that at one time used to be for him and him alone, were now for another man…a man who by his mere presences makes the others around him raise their game, as if to be his equal….not that any of them ever succeed. Even he, the most powerful man on earth, has felt that 'inferior' sensation and still does sometime. He knows that his 'shadow' clad teammate has had the same feelings towards him…..maybe towards every meta-powered hero, but unlike all the others, he is nothing if not the best at hiding emotions, his thoughts, his weaknesses….himself.

Seeing the dimensional twin of one of his closest, if not closest, friends, and the visual and vocal representation of the other, a question rises in his mind (question mentioned before). A simple one, it both troubles and relaxes him. It troubles him because the selfish, the insecure part of him does not want to share of even lose the intimacy, the closeness he shares with…her. Just as strong as that feeling is, the relaxing part is also just as strong. Seeing the other two, _the couple_, he thinks if it could be the same between the two here….

…_.just as what Lois and I have._

----

From the remaining three, one is such that, except for the faint tickle at the back of her mind, she does not even know if there is anything or anyone else there with her. All she sees is the masked photo stilled on the screen….and the fatigue lines marring the freshly shaved face. 'Alfred,' she instinctively realizes and thanks the kind old man.

Asleep for just over an hour, she was jarred awake with the news to get to the watchtower as soon as possible. Hastily changing into a _'non' _Wonder Woman clothes, she and her twin both teleported up to the surface of the moon.

The thumping in her heart and the looks on the others faces, told her that there had been a breakthrough….just what she did not know. When Superman came forward, greeted her and apologized for Plasticman's inability to attend the meeting, saying the he was currently indisposed in a FBI investigation, she just nodded in response. Her eyes instinctively turned to the dark figure busy working on the computer. Even though, first taken to a separate room, away from the other _'not-in-the-know'_ League members, she could see the Atom, the Martian and him, all three of them working together.

'_Maybe they've found out a way to get me home,'_ was the logical thought.

'_No, its something else. Maybe its….'_ She hesitated from completing what her heart called out.

Yet, here she is, thinking that same thought, the one from her heart…except now there is not hesitation.

'It IS him…..'

---

The video starts, just one word from the masked speaker and everyone present in the room completely falls away from her conscience….just one word.

"Diana."

-

-

**

* * *

Note:** Sorry guys, no message yet. However, there is a start…! 

Also, did not include either Batman or (this world's) Wonder Woman, as their thoughts have been presented earlier….and will come back later….again.

**Spoilers:** JLA #84, Countdown to Infinite Crisis #1

So, get tapping with your reviews!


	21. The Message

**21. The Message**

**Summary:** Finally…what everyone has been waiting for.

* * *

"_If you are reading this, (most probably) you are one of the people for whom this message is meant. There is a 0.17 percent probability that you will either recognize this face or a variation there of. This message has been sent cross-dimensions, the purpose of which is…"_

-

That was the first, 'written' part of the message. A sort of preamble for what was to come, it include a photograph of the Batman. It allowed the person to decide whether he or she wanted to proceed with the 'audio-visual' content. Unknown to Batman (the animated one), seventeen of the seventy-three dimensions he relayed the message to, did not receive it. Out of the remaining fifty-six, twelve downright deleted it. The smash-n'-some more smash Bizarro and Earth 2's Owlman were among those twelve. Even though, the Owlman and his Crime Syndicate associates were always looking to extend their reach to new worlds, their recent run-in with…ugh, _'Good'_ Earth had staunched, if only temporarily, their incessant need for looting, profit and all-round exploitation of the general masses.

From the forty-four earths left, several did not have the appropriate codes to progress beyond the second stage, for example, the earth where there was no Batman, but a Batgirl. On another one, Batman was already married to Selina Kyle. On that Earth, the Joker mercilessly killed Batgirl and Robin in front of Batman's eyes, forcing him to watch it…after which the Caped Crusader lost all control and reason and killed his arch nemesis…after which he himself had a sort of nervous breakdown. At that time, Selina was the one who became his rock, standing by him…..even giving up her thieving ways, and the Catwoman that went along with it. In place of that, she not only became an equal partner, lover and wife to Bruce Wayne, but also the Batwoman to Batman.

In the end, there were only twenty-one earths, with a mixed variation of Bruce Wayne, Batman, Diana, Wonder Woman, and all other possible mixtures left, that were actually able to unlock the first section; and see and hear what the message was all about.

---

The second (first locked) part began in pretty much the same way as the first (the free) part. However, instead of just written data, this time, both, audio and video, accompanied the type. It required Batman's codes to open it…with an option for Wonder Woman's codes too.

On arriving on the Watchtower, and after reading the first part, Batman unlocked the second part and heard it. Instead of the generalized introduction, the second part was specifically 'engineered' for him….almost as if he were having a real-time one-on-one conversation with his (animated) counterpart. However, unlike the first, it was assumed now that either Batman or an appropriate dimensional partner of his was the one providing the codes.

"You probably know by now, the reason for this message," there was no introduction, no telling of names, greeting, etc. That was just not who the Batman was.

"In case you do not, I am searching…." For a second there, it seemed that Batman almost used 'We' instead of 'I'. No would notice…that is, no one who is not the Batman or closely familiar with him, which given his secretive nature, was a very small group of people.

-

"_You probably know by now, the reason for this message. In case you do not, I am searching for an associate, a teammate….transported to an unknown dimension. You must have already run into that person, or know the whereabouts. The next part of this message will provide you with details for a trans-dimensional communicator, along with the frequencies on which to transmit. However, to unlock and get access to it, you will need to find that missing person. So, do it."_

-

For Batman it was almost the same as hearing himself speak, after all, for all designs and purposes, the face on the screen and the voice through the speakers could be his. Even the voice recognition and matching algorithms yielded a hundred percent match….not to mention the facial (physical) comparison ones.

'He doesn't say her name.' Alone in the conference room, the others having been 'shown the way out', Batman silently mused over and analyzed each details of the message and of his doppelganger. A small voice within him suggested that he should contact the mansion and the others. 'Let Diana hear the message first. You can analyze it later.' However, any considerations that _anomalous_ voice presented; met the cold logical indifference of the Bat and withered away. Still not completely ready to accept the possibilities that his other Diana entailed, the Bat had put up a wall of unfeeling, unseeing, unwavering _denial_.

It was only after he had run his tests that he contacted the others, especially Alfred….which led to the present. The next words out of the 'other' Batman were new to everyone, including his twin…and although, he knew most of the content of this part of the message, the words were not for him….not anymore. On Diana's arrival he had asked her to enter her activating the second option in the message, that is, addressing Diana directly.

-----

"Diana…"

One single word and four hearts jumped a beat.

The first….that of the trans-located Diana was understandably expected. After all, it had been almost three weeks, since she had last seen let alone heard from her friend, teammate and more importantly, fiancé. For her, the potent mixture of sadness, joy, surprise, love, longing and a killer set of Amazon Princess sized, pregnancy hormones, had finally broken through her strong exterior.

The second….the second Diana in the room. In her case, it was both an empathy she seemed to share with her dimensional twin and the hidden, but barely contained emotion in Batman's voice…..that did the trick for her. She knew that voice, because she had heard that voice...both consciously and subconsciously. She heard it when Bruce visited her after her mother's death, and maybe, just maybe, she wasn't sure, when he visited her in the hospital. At death's door herself, she had been too out of it to comprehend who or what it was…until now.

Then came the twin of the man in question himself. One word, just one single word was enough to answer any questions and or doubts that the Batman held towards the extent of his doppelganger's feelings towards that earth's Wonder Woman. Moreover, the storm of emotions that he could sense, just below the surface…just below the mask….they shook the Bat down to his toes. The love that his twin held towards Diana, it seemed as deep and as strong as…and this actually _scared_ the Bat a little…as deep and strong as his _vow_…his mission.

The last one was the red, blue and yellow clad Superman. He did not need to use his superhuman senses, or 'borrowed' telepathy to notice the affect on his teammates….and him. Even though he would not say or even accept it if anyone else spoke it out aloud, a part of him wanted to know what was there between that world's Batman and Wonder Woman, that that earth's Diana did not even consider his own doppelganger. Was it because like here, there too he was already involved with Lois, or was there something else…..something that did not involve him at all, something just between Bruce and Diana. He still remembered the almost wistful look on their guest's face during her first interrogation by the league. He knew that the look wasn't as much for everyone else in the room then, that it was for Batman. Just one word, answered all those questions were...and left in its wake many emerging ones, chief among what happened on that earth, happen on this one too? Between this earth's Batman and Wonder Woman? Between Bruce and Diana?

-

"_Diana…" The Batman on the screen carried on, his voice undergoing a subtle shift towards a gentler tone._

"_If you are watching this, you probably are in the right place with the right people. This message is targeted towards a specific set of frequencies. The next part of this message contains the schematics and designs for a trans-dimensional communicator, along with the frequencies on which to transmit. However, to unlock and get access to it, both you and whoever unlocked the second part will need to provide authorization. You know what to do….which codes to use."_

----

Silence hung in the room as Diana, her head slightly hung from her usual straight, high held posture, let some of her emotions drain out, before letting out a quick breath to compose herself.

She hoped, no, she _trusted_ Bruce would find a way to contact her….and right now, her heart seemed to grow a couple of sizes larger at getting her trust confirmed and more importantly, her hope bolstered. Even though, in his voice she heard regret, his unspoken words telling her that he wasn't done with all the preparations…meaning, it was only to a communication stage, the small victory that they would actually get to see and talk to each other, was enough for her…..for now.

---

Her breathing evened out, her tears wiped clean, her heart fluttering on the wings of hope, the regal Amazonian turned around to his hosts. On her face, in her eyes, a renewed strength seemed to shimmer…the cause of which, everyone present in the room knew. HIM.

"Lets do this."

-

-

**

* * *

Note:** Regret the shorter than usual chapter, but this was just for getting the message out there.

Next, the unlocking, the new revelations and then….well, you gotta wait until the next update!


	22. Opening Interlude

**22. Opening Interlude**

**Summary:** Just a break while things get ready for the next part of the plot.

* * *

Nighttime, Gotham City,

"Anything?" A young male voice crackled through the communicator.

"Nope." Answered an older female voice, her amusement clear to the first speaker.

"Aw man. I am getting bored here. Not even a break in?"

"Sorry Boy Wonder, the streets of Gotham seem to be taking a break tonight. They regret to inform you that you won't be getting into a life threatening situation tonight….most probably."

"Hmph." The red, green, yellow and black, clad form of Tim Drake, the third person to don the famous suit and handle the mantle of Robin, apprentice, sidekick and partner of the Batman, frowned at his predicament. He was getting bored out of his skull. The boss was away, Nightwing was in Bludhaven, Steph…Spoiler was on temporary hiatus, Batgirl was half way across the city, on her own patrol route….leaving only the Clock tower bound Oracle, Barbara Gordon to keep him company….and of that wasn't enough, the incessant rain just added to the gloomy favor of the night.

"Buck up junior," Barbara's voice sounded in his ear. "Finish up your patrol and come in for a break."

"I am done," Tim answered. Being a weekend, there wasn't any hassle of going home either. He was really in the mood tonight, a full _day's_ sleep, adrenaline pumping, hands and feet just itching to layout on and be free…and now this. Well, if nothing else, he could always go to Stephanie's and hang out with her. Hmm, not there's an idea.

"Batgirl is also almost done," Barbara's words cut into his musing. "She should be reporting in soon."

"Thanks Babs, but I think I'll take a rain check…" Almost slapping himself at his choice of words, especially in these weather conditions, Tim grasped his grabbling gun and fired it into the distance. "Maybe later. I gotta see someone right now."

"Okay…." Barbara harrumphed at her end. "Any idea about B?" She could not contain herself from asking. These least few days, a couple of weeks in fact, she had noticed an almost subtle change in Batman, and it intrigued her….not only by itself, but also because of what Dinah had told her. Was there any truth in that?

"Some league business," Tim responded as he swung down to where the Redbird, his Robin-mobile was parked, disguised as a normal red-colored coupe. "That's what I got from 'A'."

"Looks like." Alfred. That was another red-blimp on the Mistress of Information's radar…Him, and Mr. Hunk Wonder himself, Dick Grayson. She knew that Dick had met Bruce in his office, not very out of the ordinary for the father and son. What was surprising that not only did they have lunch together, strike one, they went back to the manor in midday, strike two, and later, when Dick came over to the tower, he did not have his usual 'post-Bruce' frown on, strike three and she had an 'out'. However, even though her suspicions were strong, she knew better than to try to draw it out of either of the three, Bruce, Dick or Alfred….she knew better than that….now. Years ago, when she was still Batgirl, she realized one thing…a very simple but incredibly important thing, especially for those who sported or worked under the Bat.

_No matter, how difficult the conditions might be between the three of them, no matter how big the team might get, the three original members had a trust level that neither of them had with anyone else…not even her._

If Bruce did tell Dick or Alfred anything, which she was sure that he did, at least to Alfred, it was as good as telling no one else….because no matter what, neither Alfred, nor Dick would tell it to anyone else. Initially feeling resentful and left out, Barbara soon realized that for them to do this; it wasn't a matter of team spirit or secrecy, it was a matter of family….just like she had with her own father.

"Hey, wait a minute," suddenly a thought struck her. "You went to the cave? Didn't B ask you to operate from the B-Girl's…?"

"Yup," Robin did not even allow her to complete that line of thought. "Called before and 'A' said it would be feasible to do so, and he would have the things I needed ready by time I got there."

"So, you didn't actually go in…"

"I did, just didn't wait that long…..just an in-and-out job. Why? Anything the matter?" Tim had an inkling of what Barbara was asking without actually asking it…..and even though he had his own suspicions and queries, he wasn't going to break them out to her, well not after getting the _'drop it'_ line from both Bruce and Dick.

"No….nothing….I guess…" Barbara hung her head back, stretching and exercising her neck muscles.

"Okay, then, later." He was drawing near to Stephanie's house. "Hey Babs…" he just couldn't contain one parting remark.

"Yeah?"

"If you are so interested in knowing what is going on….

….why don't you tap into the League or ask one of the members?"

----

"Hey, any idea what's going on?" The _'flame'_ headed nuclear-hero Firestorm, Ronald 'Ronnie' Raymond, looked up as the taller, bulkier, Major Disaster, Paul Booker, stepped into the monitor womb.

'Nope,' the pleasant natured Firestorm _tsked_ his answer. He was also more than curious as to the nature of this emergency meeting, not only because of the hush-hush way it was happening, but also because, with Batman commandeering Flash away, it was he who was left to pick up on monitor duty, something he wasn't a big fan of in the first place. Then there was the mystery teleportation directly into the conference room. Once again, Batman took care of it, deleting the records and co-ordinates after him. Whatever it was, it was something big.

"The cameras working?" Major Disaster, plopped himself on the floor, his back resting against the metallic walls.

"You know they won't," Ronnie answered with a smirk. Whenever the executive body met, the security cameras were shut off for the duration of the meeting. Usually lasting a couple of hours at the most, this one was three and a half hours….and counting. It started with the Flash contacting the Atom, who then contacted Batman. Since then, one by one, all the senior members, well, except for Plasticman had come in, with Wonder Woman being the last. There was a second person who teleported with Wonder Woman. However, his or hers, Firestorm did not even know that, identity was a secret.

"Whatever it is….its something big."

-----

"Lets do it."

Inside the conference room, Diana turned to her hosts; five of them looked, smiled and or nodded at her, while the sixth, the black and grey form of the Batman simply stepped up the computer, his fingers deftly tapping away at the keyboard to bring up the next part of the message. It was this part that most intrigued him, not only because of what it might contain, but also because of its size. Whatever had been played or displayed until now, was just a small part. He wanted to see what was in it that took almost twenty minutes for the League computers to download it.

"You will need to establish a link with the cave computer and enter a deep command…the one to access information that you can see." If he was surprised at her knowledge of his 'deep commands' the Caped Crusader did not show it, and the others, although clearly surprised, refrained from questioning it.

"Computer!" Batman addressed the computer, his voice level and firm. "Acknowledge deep command…Omega Theta Gabriel."

If the others expected an answer from the computer, they did not get one. All they got was a single beep signaling that it was Wonder Woman's turn to enter her code now.

Taking a deep breath, Diana clearly and slowly spoke four words, each one in a different language. Just as Batman had deep commands, he had set up the same for Diana. Moreover, just as the Caped Crusader changed his commands after a fixed interval, usually seventy-two for him, so did Diana. Only she, unlike Batman, did it once a month.

"What'd she say?" Flash blurted out inspite of himself. Batman's words were clear enough, well; as clear as Latin, but what Diana spoke, heck, one of those had her clicking her tongue to form it.

"Its ancient Greek," the League's Diana (comic one) was the first to comment. She recognized the first word that her twin had spoken. "One of them."

"Persian and Japanese," Batman supplied the origins of the other two, the third and the fourth. However, even he did not know where the fourth word, the one she spoke second, came from.

"Tamaran." Diana answered the unspoken question in everyone's eyes.

"Tamaran!"

At the chorus, she merely nodded. The choice of words made the code near impossible to guess. The Tamaran word was from a list of Tamaran and Kryptonian words that she used in her codes. This was done more to retain Batman's secrecy than anything else….a decision that Diana came to by herself. It was part of the system that Bruce and her had come up with. On her side, she adopted an increased level of security…where Batman and his operations were concerned, while Bruce did the same for her, meaning, he relaxed his usually airtight, no question-no answer codes, just a bit…when it came to Diana.

-----

Another beep signaled the acceptance of the second code, while a third sounded for the message being unlocked.

What happened next was…

"Oh my…"

"Hera!"

"Wow"

"Hmm…"

"What the…!"

'Impressive'

"Bruce…."


	23. The Knights

**23. The Knights**

**Summary:** The revelations are truly 'lighted'.

* * *

A few hours ago,

"What's he doing?"

Coming down the steps of the Batcave, Tim Drake, the teen hero known as Robin, questioned at the two figures waiting in front of the gigantic _'Cray'_ Bat-Computer.

"A second message," was all the answer he got from Barbara Gordon, the Oracle, as she tapped away on the keyboard. Standing, rather leaning, beside her was the diminutive form of the Cassandra Cain, the second and current holder of the Batgirl name. Born of an unknown parentage, the girl child was, probably stolen or given the conditions then, bought by the David Cain, one of the most dangerous and most notorious assassins in the world. He wanted to train and groom his successor, and in that regard set about to do so with children, _'a built from the cradle'_ sort of affair. It was not known if Cassandra was the first child he tried it on, or the there was others before her. However, whatever number she came at, one thing was certain….she was his last and most successful try. In her, he found no only the perfect body and mind to follow him, but one that would surpass him on every level….except for one thing…._understanding_. Understanding, not in the way to do a certain thing or the dozens of way to harm or as was his profession, kill a person, but to understand what it meant to take a life...and the feelings that it brought along with it.

On the day of her _'first kill'_ itself, the barely ten year old Cassandra got that understanding, not by any verbal or physical training, but by looking into the eyes of the man, in whose throat, she'd just sunk her small, delicate but incredibly lethal fingers into.

…and she ran.

She ran and lived on her own on the streets for almost five years, until….a chance meeting with the then, new Oracle, brought her into the Bat family. Feeling for the seemingly mute and possibly mentally challenged girl she found sleeping at the doorstep of her Clocktower residence, Barbara Gordon took her in and gave her fresh clothes and food to eat. The initial, temporary arrangement, soon became permanent, as Cassandra, as the girl somehow identified herself as, began assisting Barbara in and around the house.

The next change came by chance too, when, while returning from a nearby coffee shop, the duo were surrounded by a gang of four. Looking to make some easy cash, the four men were in for a rather _painful_ shock, when, what at first seemed like a pushover job turned into a waking nightmare for them. A total of eight broken ribs, three fractured wrists, one dislocated shoulder and nose later, Barbara saw her docile companion in a completely new light. The way Cassandra moved propped a million questions and comments in Barbara's mind, including one she had never ever had before. 'She could take down Batman.'

Unknown to the girls, a shadowy figure, that of the man in question had witnessed the scene, and….

….Six months later, the Batgirl returned to the Gotham night skies.

--

"Second message?" Tim scrunched his face in confusion. Having finished with his school and other daytime activities, he had hurried down to the cave to join his companions. Dick had already left for Bludhaven for his _Night_-wing patrol and Batgirl's costumed form told him that she was ready to do the same with Gotham….just as he was. Initially. Slightly wary of the latest addition to their team, he soon bonded with the still learning to _'emote,'_ Cassandra. Moreover, if nothing else, the few hours that they spent in the city served as an outing for Bruce, who, ever since Diana's disappearance had become more of a cave dweller than the bats who lived there. He did not even go out during the daytime. Bruce Wayne had all but disappeared, something that Alfred explained away with a practiced ease. Supposedly struck down with a rare affliction, Master Bruce was, currently residing on one a island, somewhere in the tropical Bahamas.

"Its nearly twelve hours since he sent the last one," Barbara clarified. Still getting a confused look Tim, she explained further. "He is going to send it every twelve hours, each time with something new….until he gets a reply….a positive reply."

"'k," Tim nodded as he glanced at the sound proofed room.

"Don't worry. He'll be out soon."

"I know that. Its just that….I hope we get at least some sort of an answer."

---

Elsewhere, present time,

"Yaooza!"

All the present leaguers and even their guest turned at the sound from the door, only to see a head whiz past them….hading towards and finally…_through_ the figure standing in between them.

"YAGGHHH!" Plasticman, Eel O'Brien screeched like a teenager girl seeing a cockroach, his elongated neck snapping back to its original dimensions. "What the….what is….who….what's that."

"It's a hologram," Batman answered as he walked towards the three-dimensional construct of…._himself_.

The _beep_ of the third part of the message being unlocked was accompanied by another thing. Right in between them, just next to the central table, the holographic projectors started up and projected a form of that for every question and purpose could have been of the Batman present in the room…had it not originated from a Batcave in a different dimension, on a different earth.

While the others expressed their surprise and recognition, Batman merely responded with a raised eyebrow. His mask easily covered and hid his surprise. He did not need anyone else to explain who, no, what that thing was, because he already knew about its origin and intended function. He knew that because, he had one just like it…in the Bat-Computer.

What surprised the League members even more was way the Holo-Batman tilted his head as if assessing each one of them. A mere glance at the computer screen would have confirmed that thought. The recognition part was correct, except that, it wasn't the hologram that was doing the recognition. His moves were just a ruse, a distraction while the camera present in the room did the work. Authorized by Wonder Woman as well as this world's Batman, the programmed message not only opened up completely, it also got _'seniority'_ access to watchtower systems….and even though, any attempt to sabotage them would be caught, it did allow for the ability to use the cameras as _eyes_.

Its 'analysis' complete, the Holo-Batman turned to the _primary_ of its programmed mission….Diana. She, it just needed to confirm the specifications already stored in its program.

"What's it…."

"Eel, Shut up!" Batman's cold voice silenced whatever the newly arrived Plasticman was going to say, as well as anything that the others might have to say….and just in time too.

--

"Diana," the Holo-Batman began to its creator's fiancé. "I am sending specifications for a communication relay that should allow you to contact back and intimate your position." The words carefully worded to contain not even a single mention of a 'we' or as 'me'. Batman did not know how much Diana would have told these people (or any people she was with), and refrained from revealing anything himself…especially if it might be used against her. Even though he asked for the Justice Lords' Batman and hoped that indeed his that doppelganger was once again on the side of non-lethal actions, he did not place his complete trust in him or any other possible Batmen…Hence the cryptic and clipped language.

Next, _he_ tilted his head so that it could address all the others.

"This program has a shelf life of forty eight hours from now." As before, a type on the computer screen accompanied any spoken words (to the League). With the mention of the time limit, a countdown timer appeared there. From the current time, it was clear that the time started not from when the message was sent or even received, but from the time the last section was locked….the hologram activated.

"This program contains enough data to needed to create the dimensional communicator." This time it spoke to the 'real' Batman in the room, making it clear that even though the others were present and might be there even later, all the program and its creator were concerned with was the dislocated Diana and the Batman of this (or whatever world she was on).

"Both this program and the communicator will only work with Diana present. Also included is a schematic for a portable emitter, coded to the same gene code." This Batman did so that Diana could carry the program with her. What he did not reveal was that, whoever got the message, if they created the emitter and as long as Diana wore it, it would retain the copy of the program in the emitter…but only as long as she wore it. Otherwise, the forty-eight hour time limit would come into affect.

"Once completed, the communicator will lock onto the originating frequencies." Even thought short, the hologram cleared one thing…time was of the essence. What wasn't revealed was that the message in its entirety would be sent every twelve hours.

Its 'talking' to the League done, the light construct once again turned to Diana. Even though it wasn't made up of hard light, meaning that it did not have a solid feel, it was dense enough to not allow any light to pass through it, making it seem that there were indeed two Batmen in the room, right down to the soft swaying of the end of their capes.

The hologram…its creator's attention focused all on the woman standing in front of it, the construct let the first and possibly only piece of genuine emotion slide through.

"You should take better care of yourself."

----

A few hours later,

He knew this time would come. In fact, he was surprised at how long it took for it to happen.

"I know you are there." About to inform her mentor about someone following them, Batgirl stopped mid-gesture. He already knew it, and from his tone and the fact that he did not change his crouched posture, told her whoever it was, Batman knew him…or her. However, the stiffening of his body told her that whoever it was, wasn't a welcomed visitor.

In response to Batman's words, the red and blue clad form of the Superman appeared from seemingly thin space.

"What do you want?" Straightaway, it was down to business.

"Batman…" Superman hesitated at the dark form of Batgirl in the shadows. Still not quite certain what to make of her, and not about to pass any condescending judgment until he knew better, Superman, nevertheless erred on side of caution.

"Speak." It was clear that Batman wasn't in any mood to entertain. Being out on patrol alone was heavy on him….especially when, with most of his major baddies back in Arkham, the tide seemed to be on the ebb…for now.

"What are you doing about…?" Clark did not need to mention her name. All three knew who or what, he was talking about.

"None of your business," the Caped Crusader was incredibly blunt in his response. "She's dead, right?"

"Bru….Batman," Superman corrected himself at the last second, squelching his subconscious 'falling back' to using Batman's _other's_ name. He knew that Bruce, at least on some level, blamed him and the others, even her mother and the Amazons, for giving up on Diana.

"Leave…Kent. Get out of my city." Batman did not hesitate from using his teammate's real name. It was meant as a clear indicator that he wasn't going to entertain any more talk.

A barely contained frown marring his face, Superman nodded in defeat. There was only one other thing he could say. "Let us know if the League…if I can be of some…any help."

Silence answered and followed his retreat.

---

Had his lingered a few seconds more, Superman would have got a somewhat of an understanding of Batman's latest venture. Three little words and both Batman and his protégé shot through the air, down to where the Batmobile stood parked in an alleyway.

"We got incoming."

-

* * *

**Note:** The 'comic' history of Cassandra Cain is a little different from what I included here. As there is no such character in the animated-universe (yet), I improvised on the actual history….without including the whole 'No-Man's Land' saga.

Finally got the posts upto speed with the ones on my site and JLAU. (23 chapters each). Will pace it accordingly from now on.

Please...Please...Please...Review!


	24. Meet the Kids

**24. Meet the Kids**

**Summary:** Memory of a happier time…hope for the future.

* * *

Standing before the full-length mirror, in the process of fixing his, for once, gel-free hair, Tim Drake cursed as a pair of larger, stronger hands yanked him away and to the side.

"Hey!" The protest went unheeded as Dick Grayson stepped up the mirror and began fixing his own tie.

"Butt out pipsqueak."

"Hey, its my room," Tim protested, trying unsuccessfully to get some mirror-space. "Alfred!"

Standing a few feet from them, with two lovely ladies by his side, one seated on a wheelchair and the second, younger one, just a foot away from her, the Wayne family butler looked less like an actual butler and more like a grandfather, which when all was said and done, he was. Having raised Bruce Wayne, and then his eldest son, Richard and now Tim and Cassandra, Alfred had got pretty used to these displays of boisterous camaraderie. While Cassandra spent most of her time at the Clocktower with Barbara, and Dick in Bludhaven, Tim was a permanent resident of the manor, one of the three people living in the seventy-five room manor. That is without counting the two ballrooms, three dining rooms, two libraries, one mini-weapons-museum, arts museum, two media rooms, two industrial capacity kitchens, spa, a mini sports complex, three swimming pools; one conference room and last but not the least the two living rooms, and Bruce Wayne's private study, which was attached to one of the libraries, his personal one.

All that, and the over dozen leveled Batcave….and only three people.

---

"Master Richard," although his voice carried no admonishment, the fact that he had used his proper name was signal enough for Dick.

"Sorry _mom_," Dick flashed a sheepish grin. However, even as he stepped away from the mirror, he upsided the back of Tim's head, his actions eliciting yet another volley of complaints from the youngster.

"Why didn't you get ready at your place?" Tim complained as he set about at fixing his _'do'_.

"Yeah, well…" A knowing smile passed between Dick and Barbara. Only recently embarking on an intimate relationship, the couple spent a lot of time together…well, just like any new couple….one who fights crime. Even though the attraction had always been there, even when Barbara was still a sophomore at Gotham University and Dick was just finishing up at Hudson. The only reason they did not act on it, was Dick's falling out with Bruce. It all ended one dark night when finally having had enough; Dick struck out at his mentor, both figuratively as well as physically. The simple fact that Barbara told Bruce before she told Dick about her being Batgirl and that Bruce already knew about it but kept it from Dick, only added to the proverbial shit hitting the fan.

What happened that night took years to recover from….and even then, things weren't' the same again. Dick never wore the Robin costume again. Tim held that mantle now. Not only did he walk away from the Batman that night, he walked away from everything that was there in his life…a life attached with the Batman and Bruce Wayne and everything that came along with it….came around it….including Barbara.

He moved to San Francisco, to the Teen Titans, and six months later; six months after Robin appeared for the last time, a new costumed hero, the black and blue clad, Nightwing made his appearance….and so did a new woman in his life, Koriand'r. An alien princess from the planet Tamaran, Koriand'r….Kory to her friends, had had an association with Dick for as long, if not more, as Barbara…and just as with Barbara, the undercurrent of romantic attraction had always been there between the two, something to which their teammates, Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg would whole heartedly attest to.

It would be quite sometime before Dick, as Nightwing would return to Gotham. In that time, he not only came into his own as a man, he also established himself in and as the protector of Bludhaven, Gotham's sister city to the south…and joined its Police Force.

----

Time passed and it was just three months now that the couple finally picked up from where they so abruptly left off. Although they had mended some fences and their friendship, things did not move on the other side…until now. Invited back to her world, Starfire had taken the Titans with her. Once there things took an ugly turn when in accordance with her parents' wishes and their promise to the warring side….Kory acceded and had to marry the son of the other king. Broken hearted at angry at just about everyone, Dick left Tamaran…but not before saying some things to Koriand'r that he now felt sorry about. What he realized now, and what in his anger and pain he missed out then, was that even after suffering so much as a child, the fact that Kory still retained her innocence was a marvel….and just as she did not change that way, so didn't her love and obedience towards her parents. It was for that love and her responsibility towards their kingdom that she sacrificed her personal happiness…and her love.

Her haunted cries calling after him still echoed in his ears and it would be a year before Dick was finally able to move on…even if it were still not complete. Although his first love had been Barbara, his first true…complete love had been Starfire. With her, he gained a sort of maturity that he would always be thankful for, a maturity that was helping him now…in his renewed relationship with Barbara.

As for Barbara, just as she knew Dick's love for her, she also knew that even after the way things ended between Dick and Koriand'r, and even with her still being on Tamaran, the two of them still cared about each other, having established a place in the other's heart that they would retain….till the end of their days.

----

"When is Bruce getting here anyway?" Finally finishing with his tie, Dick turned to Alfred to get his tie knot checked. It was a habit formed over years….that even now, made an occasional appearance.

"He is currently on his way back from New York," Alfred updated the others on Bruce's whereabouts. Even though, he had already informed them about his being in New York, he had neglected to mention his _business_ there…knowing that it would automatically be associated with some matters of Wayne Enterprises. The real reason, both for Bruce's seemingly impromptu visit to New York and an _organized_ family meal, was in fact something entirely different…and one involving a certain Amazonian Princess.

---

"He's going to be alone, right?" Tim piped up, yet another dollop of gel in his hand. "I don't have a good feeling about this."

"What do you mean?" Dick's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "This is a family affair. Right Alfred?"

"Y…."

"You remember the last time such a family affair happened?" Tim beat him to the punch. At the confused looks he got, he elaborated. "Remember Susan?"

"Yuck!" Barbara blanched at the name.

"The plant lady." Dick surmised with a smirk. "With an emphasis on the plant than on the lady."

"Yeah, well, remember how he was with her?" Tim shuddered at the memory. "Remember how lovey-dovey, how ooh-and-ahh, and how these and that…."

"Enough with it boy dunderhead," Barbara cut into his impromptu theatrics. "Get on with it."

"What I mean is…" Tim heaved a heavy sigh. "What if it's the same all over again? I mean, what if he is deciding on giving up the Bat yet again…or worse…."

"You mean getting married….again," Dick amended with a lop sided grin. "Although, technically speaking, his marriage with 'Susan' wasn't a marriage at all...seeing that she was a plant."

---

As the boys ribbed at each other, Barbara cast a furtive glance at Alfred hoping for some sort of a reaction…but getting none, except for the slightly amused smirk, which she assumed was on behalf of Dick and Tim's antics.

"I assure you Master Tim," Alfred stepped as his buzzer beeped twice. It was a signal for Bruce's impending arrival. "The prospect of Master Bruce's matrimonial, although highly attractive, does not seem to be visible…." Silently he added. 'Yet.'

"Yeah well, I wouldn't be so sure Alfred," Tim reiterated his point. The only other person, besides Alfred, to be privy….well, closest to both Bruce Wayne and Batman's day to day activities, Tim had observed how over the past couple of months the usual parade of Bruce Wayne's girlfriends had withered away. In fact, as far he knew, there had been only two, with one of them lasting only a few weeks. "What's the name of the chick….uh, lady," he corrected himself at the pointed look from Alfred, the grins and chuckled from the others not helping things one bit. "That Bruce Wayne seems to be courting nowadays."

"Its Diana something…." Dick piped up before Alfred could answer. At the questioning looks he got, he shrugged his shoulders. "What? I keep an eye on things."

"Diana Prince," Barbara completed it for him. "She is a visiting curator, whatever that means, at the newly opened Museum of Ancient Greek History in New…..York." Realization dawned on her. However before she could express her point, Tim leapt in.

"Well, at least she is better than the last bimbo…what was her name…uh, umm…oh yeah, Rhea Lyta or Lyte something. The only thing she was _'Lyte'_ on was her top storey. I mean, I saw the video footage of her with Bruce, and let me tell you, she looked as dumbstruck as a deer caught in headlights."

All this time, Alfred as well as Cassandra remained silent, a cleverly disguised bemused expressions on their faces. While Cassandra did not know the details, she knew this much…whoever the mystery woman was, there was more to this Diana than met the eye. She came to know about it when, during a nightly patrol, a mysterious black clad figure appeared out of thin air and flew down to where the Batman was. Even though they had been beyond her hearing, the fact that not only did the Batman not attack her, but for the minute that the stranger was there, his body seemed to lose some of its ever present tension. That alone was enough to tell her that he trusted this Diana, she caught the name as she swung away, had Batman's trust in a way that very few people did. Once she was gone, Batman returned to _normal_ and resumed his patrol…but not before Cassandra caught a fleeting ghost of a smile curve his lips. He never mentioned that he had seen her eavesdropping on him and Diana…she never spoke about it either….and the matter ended there.

As for Alfred, he knew both about Ms. Diana Prince and about her predecessor Ms. Rhea Lyta…after all, he had been there when they were _born_ in the first place. Rhea Lyta was the first identity that Bruce and Diana created for her. The 'Rhea' came from Hera, while the Lyta came from Diana's mother 'Hippolyta'. A redhead, Rhea was a retired actress who used to body double for many of the more famous ones. Anyone seeing Diana's nearly six foot tall, voluptuous, god given figure would and did buy that story…in an instant. To add onto that ruse, they also included the story that having retired herself, Rhea was looking to establish her own school cum modeling agency to help newcomers.

While Rhea was created for Diana to cut her teeth on the 'hiding in plain sight', 'secret identity' bit, Diana Prince was what she finally chose as her own. With the name went the auburn wig, wild hairstyles, green contact lenses, beauty mark on her chin, a slight variation on her nose and overtly large false eyelashes…all giving way to Diana's natural beauty. A pair of slim eyeglasses and a reserved hairstyle brought out Ms. Prince.

----

"This could ruin everything," Tim huffed as the group made their way to the living room. "What if he marries that museum relic and gives being you know who….and (gulp) makes us give up too."

"No one is giving up on anything." Bruce Wayne's baritone voice sounded from the shadows as, dressed in a custom designed, impeccably fitted suit, Bruce stepped in from the other door. He was alone.

"Oh, didn't see you there," now it was Tim who was looking like a deer, not the caught in headlights one, but the skittish, about to be get his ass chewed out one.

"You weren't supposed to," came the expected answer.

---

"I asked you all here…" Bruce began as everyone, except Alfred, who stood in attention, occupied a seat in the smaller 'private' living room. What each one of them noticed was that Bruce was nervous, actual sweating in the palms, butterflies in the stomach, nervous…and it set them on their guard.

"I-I…" Bruce fumbled with the speech he had prepared and rehearsed. After a couple of more tries, he finally gave up on it and adopted his usual blunt, direct and to the point, 'Bat-way'.

Walking away to his study, he pulled the door…holding it for the person on the other side. As that person stepped into view, for all four younger members of the Bat-family…time grinded to a halt.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Diana."

---

"We are ready."

Both Dianas looked up at the red-and-blue garbed form of Superman.

Pooling their time and resources together, Batman, Superman and the Martian Manhunter, not only cut down on the _construction_ time, but also able to retain the secrecy they had worked so hard to keep.

The first thing they did was build the portable emitter that allowed the visiting Diana to 'carry' around the hologram, along with all its data, of the Batman from her world.

Marveling at the science behind the wristwatch style device, which clamped onto Diana's bracelet, they also noticed that along with its own inbuilt power source, the emitter also gained power from Diana's body heat. The technology, usually found in some specialized watches, had been perfected to a very high efficiency level. Moreover, just as with the other emitters, Diana could control the size of the hologram a feature that she had been using for almost the whole time she had had the thing on.

Batman's programming necessitated her being in vicinity of where the program ran….within a radius of ten meters. Therefore, as the three Leaguers worked on getting the communicator built, the two Dianas remained in the same room. Diana had just about finished telling her counterpart of her _formal_ _introduction_ to the Bat/Wayne family, when Superman stepped up to the sound proofed area of the watchtower workshop.

"Ready?" Diana echoed even as her twin switched off the emitter and pushed herself off the plush chair Flash had run-up for her and her twin. Among the other common factors between her world and this one, one thing that brought a smile to Diana's lips was that just like there, the Flash here was just as jovial, caring and an all around nice guy….even if his jokes most often then not missed the mark.

"The communicator," Superman gestured towards the work area. "Its complete and seems to be running just fine. We can try to make contact now."

"Thank you," the plain clothed Diana expressed gratitude towards her host.

"Uh-" for a second there Clark did not know how to respond to it. One part of him said that it was just like with the Diana from this world, while the other pointed to the ring on her finger and the bulge of her midsection and said it was not so. These were two entirely different people, with different lives, memories….loves.

In the end, he settled on a simple _you are welcome_ as the trio started towards where the communicator had been set up.

----

Elsewhen,

Their mouths still hanging open, their eyes bugging out of their sockets, the four…three rather, Dick, Barbara and Tim, dumbly stared at the visage of the person Bruce had just introduced to them. Even without her tiara and costume, with just her indestructible silver bracelets shedding some light on her possible identity, the flowing hair and instantly recognizable face and smile were enough to tell them that this Diana, the Diana Bruce seemed to be dating, the Diana he had invited home to introduce to them was the same Diana that the whole world knew as the superhero Wonder Woman…Princess of the Amazons and Ambassador of their nation of Themiscyra.

"Wuh…wuh…wuh…" was Tim's glib comment.

"Oh, my…." was Barbara and as for Dick, he was a bit clearer with his thoughts.

"Holy Amazonian Princesses Batman."

-

-

* * *

**Note:** Will get to the League introductions soon…just not yet. Next chapter, back to the present.

The whole Barbara-Dick-Koriand'r dynamic (although set in the animated universe) is a mixture from the comics and a little bit from the Teen Titans animated series. Although never clearly stated, it is more than clear that the Robin in that series is Dick Grayson and not Tim Drake.

As for the couple of choice, it's an equal split between both Kory and Babs.

**Spoilers:** Batman Gotham Knights (1x05 - You Scratch My Back, 2x05 - Old Wounds, 2x08 – Chemistry)

Please Review!


	25. Message in a Bottle

**25. Message in a Bottle**

**Summary:** Consider as a second part of the previous chapter.

* * *

"Anything?"

Turning her eyes away from the gigantic screen of the Bat-computer, Barbara Gordon a.k.a. the Oracle smiled as the blue and black clad form of Dick Grayson came towards her.

"No." Sliding off her glasses, she rubbed the bridge of her nose, a tried but genuine smile forming on her lips as coming to stand behind her, his mask draped over the back of the plush chair, Dick began to knead her fatigued shoulders. Having just finished his own patrol, instead of his own lair in Bludhaven, Nightwing returned to the cave.

"Nothing useful anyway," at her correction, he stopped and came to her side, his face full of questions. "Nothing useful? So we got some replies?"

"Just one," Barbara sighed and began to tell him about the only response that the Batman had got to his pan-dimensional message.

-----

_/Flashback/_

"_We got incoming."_

_Twenty minutes after she sent out the message, Barbara cringed as the sound of the Batmobile tearing through the cave tunnels, echoed throughout the caverns. Even with the sound deadeners installed, it was still a jolt to her ears…especially after she had spent the better part of the last five hours alone in the cavernous Batcave._

_If the sound of the Batmobile jolted her, its trip-time downright shocked her. She knew, from experience, that the average travel time from the cave to where the Batman had been was at least thirty-two minutes and even that was with the Batman himself at the wheel of the ton plus jet powered behemoth that was the Batman's land-bound steed. Not only had the Batman beaten his previous best time, he had done so by more than one third._

_If there was any doubt in her mind as to the harrowing nature of the ride, it all vanished at the pallid look on Batgirl's face. Even as the Batman literally launched himself out of the car, young Cassandra moved gingerly, trying to get her bearings while doing her best at keeping herself from throwing up._

_--_

_Having already vacated his place, Barbara brought up the message that had come in the Batman's absence. Just as the outgoing messages were cued into the Batman and Wonder Woman's passcodes, so were the incoming ones._

"_Greetings," an eerily familiar but in reality strange face accompanied the dulcet voice as Diana Wayne, last of the Amazons and with her husband, Bruce Wayne, the caretaker of the 'Planetary' base on the surface of the moon, appeared on the screen. Appearing beside her was Bruce, his facial features an exact facsimile of the black and grey clad man on this side of the screen._

"_This is reply to the message we received yesterday," Diana continued, her voice even yet soothingly firm, a friendly smile gracing her face. "We regrettably inform that we are unable to help you at this moment."_

_Batman's, as well as Barbara's, surprise at a stranger being able to crack their encryption was assuaged as the Bruce on the other end continued where his wife had just left off._

"_We have no ulterior motives," Bruce spoke with the familiar baritone. "Our technology allowed us to bypass all the safety features built into your message…without setting them off. Using my wife's DNA and physical properties as a template, we also conducted a global survey in search of your teammate."_

'_Wife!' Barbara's eyes widened in surprise. 'Another world….same couple!'_

_---_

"_We have keyed in our systems to continue monitoring the situation," with Diana resuming from where Bruce left off, their camaraderie and level of cohesion was clear to both the Bruce here and to Barbara. "Should there be any new developments, we will immediately follow up on it and intimate you. We, however, haven't used your design to construct the dimensional communicator."_

"_We already have one of our own." The dimensional communicator, not to mention all the other systems that the Bruce and Diana from the other earth mentioned, were a legacy of the Planetary Corporation's abuse of their power and reach. Ever since, they had done away with the four death dealers, the couple donated many of the systems for use by the general public. However, many crucial and far-reach capability systems, like the one they used to try to track down one woman in a world of more than seven billion, were kept private….and were only used in dire situations such as this one._

"_We wish you the best of luck," Diana said as the communicate reached it end._

"_May the gods bring fruition to your efforts."_

_/End Flashback/_

----

"Bruce and Diana Wayne," Dick mused as Barbara finished recounting the message. They had to settle for that, as once he finished with it, Batman locked it.

The smile starting to curve his lips fell as Dick turned towards infirmary section of the cave, for lying there on his back, still dressed in his costume, sans the cape, cowl, belt, gauntlets and boots, was the sleeping form of Bruce Wayne.

His eyes lingering on the still form of his adoptive father, Dick voiced his question for Barbara. "How did he take it?"

"As he does with everything," answered the redhead. "Just clammed up. Even the sleep, its courtesy of Alfred."

"Huh?"

"He drugged him," the words drew Dick's attention to the slight bulge under Bruce's grey tunic. 'He's wounded.'

"What happened?"

"Don't know," Barbara too turned her head to the sleeping Bruce. "Whatever it was, it was bad. Just missed the liver."

"How long have you been up?" Dick inquired, leaning against the back of the control panel.

"Don't even think about it," knowing what he was hinting at, Barbara nipped it in the bud. "You have had a full night, have another strenuous day before you. You need your rest…"

"But Babs…"

"And anyway, its only five thirty. Alfred will be waking up soon, and taking on the monitor duty until Tim gets up."

"You sure…." Dick asked again. "Because if you want…"

"Go. Sleep. Now." Her voice brooking no argument, Dick gave up and leaned in to kiss her goodnight.

"Careful," he whispered into her ear. "Next thing we know, you'll be breaking out the whips and paddles….we already got the costumes, masks and cuffs."

"You wish _fetish_-wonder."

----

Elsewhere,

Barely had she settled in front of the computer, that the reappearance of the Holo-Batman halted Diana's progress.

"You have the machine ready," the holographic construct _spoke_ to Diana, something that surprised the other four people in the room. As Batman, Superman, J'onn and Diana watched, the pre-recorded message, another one cued into Diana's _signature_, started to play out.

"Once ready and powered up, an automatic reply has already been sent back from the machine. Although not including any specifics, it will however, inform me about the progress to this stage. The frequencies are already included in the design schematics and with a 0.55 probability; it is likely that the message relays in the first try itself. There is a near equal probability that it may not. I suggest sending the message every six to twelve hours. I will be doing the same with the message you have already received."

Whizzing in from the door, Flash caught the last, but most crucial part of the message….the part that would lead to actual conversation and a possible way for the _visiting_ Diana to get back to her world.

"Once the return message is received, along with the transmission frequencies, a two way link will be established between the two machines."

With that…No thank you, nothing….the Holo-Bat just blipped off.

--

"Hey, you guys got it ready." Wally zipped up his teammates and to the Diana seated in front of the computer, the projector with its power supply and other attachments resting on the ground beside it.

"Yes," J'onn answered in his usual calm manner.

"Then what are we waiting for," the speedster questioned innocently. "Lets send it already."

"Yes, lets," answered Diana. Flipping the power switch on the recorder-cum-sender, she began to record her message.

Fifteen minutes later, as they watched the computer process, encrypt and send the message, everyone present, including both Batman and Wonder Woman themselves, silently wished (or prayed) that the message would get through in the first try itself. 'After all,' both orphans mused. 'Everyone deserves to have and more importantly, _be_ with their family.'

---

It would two tries and almost twenty hours later that the message would reach its intended destination….with just four _introductory_ words enough to pump life into the seemingly, _simply existing_ recipient.

"Bruce, this is Diana."

-

-

* * *

**Note:** Had planned on including this in the previous chapter itself….sorry for the delay.

Next, they talk….finally, and how about that way to get back to her world? Coming soon!

Please Review!


	26. Four Words, More Words

**26. Four Words, More Words**

**Summary:** The message reaches, they talk a bit...and then...well, for that, why dontcha just read it.

* * *

'_**Bruce, this is Diana'**_

Nineteen days since she disappeared, and almost forty-seven hours since the first message was sent, the soothing voice of Princess Diana of Themiscyra, Wonder Woman to the world, and Diana Prince to those who knew her in her _alter_ _ego_ as the elusive reclusive fiancée of billionaire Bruce Wayne, once again filled the cavernous natural-manmade construct that was the Batcave.

Fur words…_just_ four words, and the intended target's eyes and soul lit up with hope.

---

"_Bruce, this is Diana. If you are seeing this…."_

Of course, he was seeing it….hearing it….memorizing it. Lost in her, he did not even notice the near silent figure come down the stairs or the frantic way that it retraced its path to the surface.

"…_.then, please know your message reached its intended destination and that the instructions in it have been followed, including this…."_

A life size _Holo_-Batman appeared in the screen next to Diana.

"_Thanks to the generosity of the league here…"_ for a few seconds, the camera zoomed back to bring into view, Superman, the Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman and a dark shadowed figure that Batman recognized as his counterpart. As the focus returned to Diana, she resumed speaking. Even though only a couple of minutes long, she had tried to get as much information possible into as she could in the limited time.

"…_we have been able to follow your instruction and have completed the dimensional communicator….and await further instructions. This is the fourth message sent, and as per your instructions, we will continue transmitting ever few hours….ever six hours."_

Diana almost did not include that last part, because knowing Bruce….knowing Batman as she did, she knew the reaction it would garner from the Caped Crusader.

'She sent it four times,' Bruce felt a pang of regret at his inability to increase the probability of a successful _independent_ transmission even further. With two-way communication established, there would be no such problem, but getting that initial message across was of the utmost importance….and he faltered at that. I am in good health.

The time just about up, Diana hurried to get the last few words she wanted to convey to him.

"_Please know that I am in good health and that we…I await your response…"_

Just then, the time ran out.

----

'_She's not dead…..'_

'_She's not dead….she's alive…..'_

'_She's alive….'_

"She's ALIVE!"

Even as his loud cry of realization echoed through cave, Bruce was drawing up the target frequencies and co-ordinates to enter into the dimensional communicator. Although both sides had the same basic design, the one on the world where Diana was now, did not have one important feature…it would not able to _initiate_ cross-dimensional communication….that part Batman would have to do it from this side.

Minutes later….with everything in place, his hands shaking with a desperate-hope filled anticipation, Bruce drew his mask over his face and pressed the button to send the contact signal.

-----  
-----

'_**I can see you'**_

Almost an hour and change later,

Standing behind the glass partition, the assembled group, watched as their guest carried on with her conversation.

"That's a lotta talk!" Plasticman commented from her chair (literally) seat. "Who knew there was a Batman who could talk that much?"

"They…" the present Diana was the first and probably only one to even try an answer. The rest, Superman, J'onn, Flash, Kyle and of course Batman, were either keenly observing the other room, or just waiting for what would come next. However, even as she spoke, Diana could feel the heat of a pair eyes boring into her. Even though his mask, not to mention his years-perfected passive poker-faced demeanor, covered his reactions….not to mention his emotions, Batman knew that Diana realized his attention turn to her.

"They have a lot to catch up on."

"No kidding," Flash nodded from his relaxed position. "How long has she been here, almost three weeks? I don't know what I'd if I had to stay away from Linda for even half that time. What dya say Supes?"

Knowing what he was implying and knowing the self-evident truth behind it; all Clark could do was simply nod in confirmation. For the last forty hours, not only had the visiting Diana been a resident of the watchtower, so had the executive council….and even though it had been growing at the back of his mind, seeing the interaction just a feet away, he was sorely missing Lois. He knew, from experience, of what it felt to lose someone whom you loved so much. Both Lois and he, at one or another been called away, presumed dead….or in case, even dead, and to say that it made you want to die yourself…was an understatement.

Tearing his eyes from the window, he caught a glimpse of the barest of eye contact between Bruce and Diana. The tense look between them, the one he had sensed before…after J'onn informed him about the possibility that the two of them might be embarking on a romantic relationship.

However, at this time, seeing and hearing everything around him, instead of the unease he felt before, Clark was surprisingly open to the idea of his two friends getting together. That being said, he did have the usual concerns, especially when the people in question were two incredibly independent, opinionated, sometimes (make that most of the time in Batman's case) hardheaded people like Bruce and Diana. Over the years, he had worked and as he would like to believe, come to know both of them quite well, both as teammates and as friends. Although he would never be able, as far as their personal lives went, to put himself in either of their shoes, neither royalty like Diana nor a industry tycoon, world famous playboy billionaire such as Bruce, he could at least try to imagine it….and the various possibilities, not to mention the difficulties arising from it. He did not want for either of them to get hurt. Moreover, although Diana would always retain a special place in his heart, he had, subconsciously, even before he met Diana, made his choice….and never repented on it, and it would bring him joy if either or both of his friends would get the same happiness and fulfillment that he had with Lois in his life.

-

Inside the room,

Having being limited to a limited section of the watchtower, Diana spent most of her time, either learning about the lives of the people around her, or in her twin's quarters. She came to know that not only was the Clark here married, to whom else but Lois, so was the Flash. J'onn's life had been pretty much the same as that of his counterpart on her world, except that unlike the J'onn there, this one had spent quite sometime amongst humans….as Detective John Jones. Making a mental note to talk to _her_ Martian, she spent quite some time learning about the remaining two…two new League members, and although Plasticman did tend to go over a bit in the comic-relief department, he seemed, at heart, a good person….just like artistic Kyle Rayner. Kyle was especially interesting to her, if only because of her comparing with the Green Lantern she was used to working with, John Stewart. From the short time she spent with him, he came across as an almost calmer, _slower_ version of Wally.

However, even with the company she had, she still couldn't take her mind from the repeated failures of their messages. Differing from the Holographic Batman's suggestion that they try every twelve hours, they were doing it every six….and still nothing. With each successive time, they tried sending messages of differing durations, the shortest one being just thirty seconds and the longest almost seven minutes. After the fourth time, retiring to her dimensional counterpart's quarters she was roused a couple of hours later by a smiling tear-filled Diana.

"There is a call for you," was all she said….all that she needed to say.

…and that was an hour ago.

-

Thankful for the 'audio' _privacy_, she had talked to her heart's content…..her first action being getting Batman to remove his cowl.

"Any difference?" Even though she knew that Bruce meant it as a joke, as to the visual difference between him and the Batman here, Diana could not control the errant tears from escaping….rather profusely. For her, even though they she might have been seeing the same face day in and day out, she was _'seeing' _it for the first time in almost twenty days…almost a lifetime.

"I miss you," she was open with her declaration and even though she did not expect such words from Bruce, his response surprised her….rejuvenated her….and increased her longing.

"I-I…_need_ you to come back to our home now."

His admittance of his 'need' rather than a want, and the words _'our home'_ were an even more open declaration of his love for her than her words had been for him. Expressing his emotions wasn't something Bruce was used or sometimes even able to do. For him to say this to her, it almost felt more fulfilling that when he told her he loved her…or when he proposed to her.

----  
----

'_**Ready to go home.'**_

Spending the next hour talking to each other, Bruce informed Diana that he was just about ready to initiate the trans-dimensional portal generator, the designs for which he had got from the Lords' Batman.

It was then that Diana asked the Leaguers here to take over the programming necessary to provide a confirmed fix on her location. With Batman and J'onn at the controls, it was just under an hour's work to get the final preparations in order, during which Diana made the rounds to bid farewell to her hosts. While everyone else seemed open enough, she had a feeling that her twin was hiding something…something that she wanted to say or ask from her. When asked, she just smiled and shook her head, wishing her swift journey and happiness for her life.

"We are ready," Batman's black clad figure appeared as if out of nowhere, his perceptive eyes noticing the same thing that the other Wonder Woman had…..something was troubling Diana, almost as if she were battling with herself. As the second Diana hurried away towards the dimensional communicator, he stilled Diana with a gloved hand over at her forearm.

"Diana…" Even with his eyes covered, she could sense the concern in them, concern that he so rarely let out…for anyone, and yet it seemed so frequently for her.

"Its nothing Bruce," she patted his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze of support, but not meeting his eyes, as she did not want to lie to his face. In truth it was both nothing and yet quite something if not everything. She just wanted to ask a simple question of her doppelganger, but stopped herself from asking, hesitating at what affect it would have over own life….and whether it would work for her….if she wanted it to work for her.

Just a simple question and she faltered.

----  
----

'**_Am I the only…'_**

As the gathered Leaguers watched, a ray of light shot out of the projector and a shimmering rectangle of luminescent energy started to form not ten feet from them….the portal was opening up.

"How are the readings?" The other Batman's voice sounded from the computer.

"Everything is according to the parameters," J'onn responded in an even voice. With the level of emotional projections in the room, he was deliberately shutting off his telepathy and was coming across as even more impassive. Yet, both for his teammates and for the visiting Diana who had her own experience with his counterpart, it was nothing new or out of the ordinary.

"We are ready." He informed the others, as the portal was a full seven-by-five feet rectangle. Just across the white light lay her dimension, her world, her friends-family…her Bruce.

"Thank you for everything," she wished the others, hugging each one of them….even Batman, who just with the barest of curving of his lips let her know that he was happy for her.

"It's never too late…." She whispered into the Caped Crusader's ear, completing her sentence to her twin as she embraced her. "….for happiness."

Turning around, she started towards the portal and with a last look at her new friends, stepped through it.

'Ready to go home,' She smiled to herself….and so she was…..or so she thought.

-

Seconds later,

"What the…"

"_Hera!_"

"Wuh…wuh…wuh…."

"Hey guys, am I the only one who thinks that...maybe..."

"WATCH OUT!"

"Yaaahhhhh…."

**_SLASH!_**

"Stop. Please…stop."

_**SWISH!**_

"Yup, confirmed. We screwed up….Big-Time."

-

-

* * *

**Note:** No note…just a 'To Be Continued.' 


	27. I Am, We Are

**27. I Am, We Are**

**Summary:** What exactly did happen to cause everyone's panties to twist into a bunch?

* * *

"What the…."

Lounging in the comfortable chair located in the monitor womb, Firestorm and his current partner, Dawn were jolted out of their easy mood at the sudden blaring of the Watchtower alarms, the telltale red light accompanying it.

"What happened?" Dawn jerked up from against the wall. A book in her hand, she was in the middle of her English speaking class that Ronnie was giving her.

"It's…an alarm," was all that the flame headed hero said as he checked for the origin of the problem. It was an internal problem, which much was clear from the _type_ of alarm. Just a couple of seconds and he had the location….the inner workshop, the one near the conference room, the one where whatever the executive members had been doing for the past day or so had been happening. Even though, until a few seconds ago, the cameras were shut off, they were switched on…courtesy of the alarm and the implied emergency.

It took a few more moments to actually comprehend and come to grips with what was happening on the screen.

"Uh-report…report to conference room," he fumbled with the start of his watchtower-wide message. "Get to the conference room NOW!" With that, he too was off, with Dawn hurrying off to the other side to find her husband, the Shaman, Manitou Raven.

---

A few minutes ago,

"Thank you for everything." Thanking her hosts for their hospitality and help, Diana hugged each one of them; including the Caped Crusader himself and even whispered few words of advice into his and her twin's ears.

"It's never too late….for happiness."

With those final spoken words and with the anticipation of seeing her home and more importantly her family…and of course her Bruce, she stepped to the portal and with one last look at her new friends, through it.

"Well that takes care of…." Even as he started, the words fell out of the Scarlet Speedster's mouth at what happened next….right before his eyes.

"What the…" Kyle expressed his own surprise, sounding at the same time as Diana's _Hera_, and Plasticman's incoherent mumbling.

"Hey guys," Flash gestured towards the rectangle of silvery shimmering energy. "Am I the only one who thinks that...maybe..."

"WATCH OUT!" With a burst of superhuman speed, Diana reached out and yanked him away, and just in time, for she knew what about to happen next. Heck, even the others knew what was happening…they just did not know how it was possible…or even why.

"Yaaahhhhh…." With a war cry tearing forth from her lips, her sword raised and ready for attack, the armor clad figure that had just stepped out from the light, swung it at the first target available…Flash.

**_SLASH!_**

Ready for a fight, but hoping to avoid one, whatever sane understanding the Leaguers had about the sudden change in the situation, went out the window at what happened next…what they saw next.

"Stop." Their eyes bugged out of their sockets as another figure, one clad in white emerged from the same light to join them. Even the otherwise cool Batman balked at the face on the newcomer, a face that was exactly like one of his teammates and one he guessed would be that of the helmet-clad warrior too…..the Amazonian warrior, as it was clear from the design of her armor and weaponry. "Please…stop." The serene voice of the newcomer urged both the League and the attacking warrior….but too no avail.

_**SWISH!**_

The sword swung around again, slicing the obstructive chair into two.

"Yup, confirmed," commented Flash as the Watchtower alarms went off. "We screwed up….Big-Time."

---

Even to a newcomer, the probable identity of the attacking warrior would be clear as day. Even if they did not know about the Grecian design of the armor and weaponry, the red, gold and blue color scheme just screamed out Wonder Woman and not just Amazon, complete with the red and white boots…even when laced with supportive armor themselves. With the telltale, Double-W moniker bumped up to the top of the helmet, a flying eagle adorned the breastplate. On her back, was a large war axe diagonal along one direction and an extensible spear in the other, and as for her hands, the left one held a large round shield with the same eagle as on her breastplate, while in the right was an exquisite and razor sharp sword, one that was currently heading towards Superman.

As for the other apparition, even with the white flowing robes and covered head, the golden tiara with the ruby red star stood out like a red head among blondes….and that was in case one did not recognize the face, a face, which, if possible, looked even more serene than it usually did. Even as she urged the warrior and the League to cease fighting, the serenity or the evenness of the soothing voice did not diminish in any way or form. Instead, a very odd thing happened, one, which for the time being, only the superhuman senses of Superman, Diana and J'onn noticed. With each successive ignored plea, with each successive blow, it was as if a little bit of her faded….barely perceptible, but still there.

---

"Stop please, we mean you no harm," Diana herself, tried to assuage this raging doppelganger, but to no avail. She just wasn't listening, or even paying attention to the movements of her lips.

"Diana. Get back," Batman cried out to her, his warning reaching a second too late…just in time to accompany the sharp blade slicing into her upper arm, the ensuing cry tear forth from her lips…and the crimson blood that spurt forth from her wound and stained the sword.

"DIANA!" Seeing their teammate wounded the rest of the League members gave on their defensive approach and adopted a 'take down at any cost' one. Putting forth a burst of speed, Flash moved in, hoping to at least grab the axe and spear on the Amazon's back before she could make a move. A forceful blow of a shield to the face took care of his strategy, and even as he fell, his momentum carried him on as he slipped. Crashing into the surrounding machinery, he lost whatever consciousness he had left and was out like a light.

As that was happening, Superman moved in from the other side while Batman let loose a barrage of exploding batarangs, none of which had any affect as they exploded harmlessly on the metallic shield….and those were the ones which got past being sliced into two by the sword. Even as he readied his next attack, and even as the disturbing thought about the ferocity, skill, power and raw rage with which the stranger was attacking them, crossed his mind, his eyes widened in shock as the same blade that had torn through Diana's skin, found itself skewering into the shoulder of the man of steel.

"Aaagghhh!" Superman's cry rang out as the blade tore into him, slicing into his invulnerable skin, just below his left clavicle. Another cry, just like the first, burst out as a pair of green superman constructs, reached and pulled him back to safety, the now slanted blade doing additional harm as he withdrew from it.

"J'onn," Batman cried out to the Martian, who, knowing what the Dark Knight was hinting at, shook his head in denial.

"I cannot get a lock on her mind," he answered the unspoken question. Even as the rest of his teammates took the physical offensive, he ventured into the attacker's mind, hoping to shut it off or at least numb it down so that she would be able to be subdued. That move, although quite effective, proved to be a grave mistake on his part. So powerful was the backlash of rage and anger that he was actually through off his feet, blood flowing out of his ears, nose and eyes.

"What do we do man?" Plasticman hovered in stretched form, ready to help, but after seeing what happened to Wonder Woman and Superman, a bit worried about his own polymerized skin. It wasn't that he was afraid, it was because he was wary….the memory of almost being torn into two, even if had been at the hands of the White Martians, made his step back from his usual 'jumping into the fray' approach and actually try to think of a possible, workable strategy.

"Kyle get back," Batman barked at the ready to attack Green Lantern. "Computer, shut down all pathways except for the one to the Danger Room." Almost instantly, metallic doors as well as energy Force fields closed off all exits except one. "Establish force field around League members, and open the door out." A slight sizzle of energy and that too was done. "Lantern, get us out of here."

"Wha-what are you doing?" Superman asked from his seated position inside the green energy bubble that surrounded them. "We have to stop that…."

"We will," Batman growled as he reached into his utility belt and drew out a swathe of cotton and two rolls of bandages, one each for Superman and Wonder Woman, while he checked on the unconscious Flash. Keeping an eye out for their attacker, he noticed that she was in pursuit of them…as he had suspected she would.

However, there was no sign of the other new entrant, left behind as the League and the Warrior left the conference room.

"What is that….that thing?" Plasticman wondered aloud as he wrapped the bandage around Diana's bleeding arm, with Green Lantern doing the same for Superman and Batman now checking on a barely conscious J'onn. In less than two minutes, not only had been four of them incapacitated, three of them were actually bleeding, while the fourth was still unconscious.

"Its an Amazon," answered Diana. "That is me."

---

"What do we do now?" Standing behind the foot thick, indestructible glass partition, Superman and the rest of his teammates, save for Green Lantern, looked on as the Amazon Warrior tore through yet another of Lantern's constructs in a bid to get to him. Taking turns to either…well, mostly keep her at bay, the only thing that the League hoped was to tire her down, which given sustained speeds of her attacks, didn't look to be happening anytime soon. They were taking turns to keep her occupied, with Batman and an almost recovered Wonder Woman already having served their time. Having recovered themselves, Flash and J'onn awaited theirs, with Plasticman dispatched to keep the other Leaguers at bay…and to contact Steel, Atom and Zatanna and ask them to come to tower immediately, but without revealing the cause for the emergency.

Not daring another mind probe after the first time and still not at full power, J'onn and the others were trying everything that they could come up with….anything. Talking to her…failed, trying to hold her down or tie her up…nope, sucking the air out of the room to create a vacuum…no good, teleporting her onto the surface of the moon….she just came back and started slicing away and cutting through the outer walls of the watchtower….even the protective force field couldn't stop her.

"Get me out." Kyle's hail cut through any suggestion or answer that was forthcoming from the gathered group. Something had gone wrong with him, as he was barely even able to stay airborne, and was doing his level best to stay away from the sharp sword of the repeated throws of the spear that were aimed towards him. "Get me out NOW."

Running the controls, Batman brought up three partitions as the door opened to allow Kyle exit before the Amazon made mince meat of him.

"What happened?" Superman was instantly at his side, supporting him and gently lowering him to the ground.

"She-She…." His breathing shallow, sheen of sweat on his face, his skin a pallid yellow, the Green Lantern who had gone in fifteen minutes ago wasn't the same one who had come out. "She took away my willpower."

"What!" Everyone present knew that for a Green Lantern; it was his willpower that ran his ring. Without it, just was just another piece of jewellery, not a very expensive one at that.

"She…" taking a couple of deep breaths, his color returning to normal, Kyle explained. "With everything I made, she just cut through it," the others had seen that. "And as she destroyed them, with each construct she just seemed to draw the will right out of me. Another minute and I would've been all out." Still seated, he had to look up the screen to see what was happening inside the room. Her sword and shield discarded, her spear lying elsewhere, the armor-clad figure was making short work of the self-repairing mechanical opponents that the room threw at her.

---

An hour since the figure appeared through the portal,

"Hey! What'd just happen?"

"What?"

"See…that."

"She looks like she is….in pain."

"No….drugged."

"Drugged!" (Chorus)

"Uh-oh…never mind. She 's back. What ever it was, its gone."

Two and half-hours,

"Any more ideas? I think we better get the others and tell them about this, and while we are at it, contact Dr. Fate. Where is Zatanna?"

"Fate is busy, Zatanna is nowhere in sight. Batman what about Jason…?"

"No. I am not allowing Etrigen anywhere near her."

Three hours and seventeen minutes,

"Hey. What is that?" Flash, was the first to see it, and a second later so did the other. "Who…."

"That's her," Superman recognized the white clad figure walking down the corridor towards them. "Where did she come from? The last we checked she was nowhere on the tower," and indeed that was the case. As they left the confines of the conference room, the League members had seen the second _serene_ Diana vanish into thin air, and even with his x-ray vision, Superman wasn't able to find her anywhere on the tower, nor could J'onn sense her.

"Maybe she's got the answer to stopping this…_thing_," was the best the Man of Steel could do, seeing that even after three hours, his wound still hadn't healed completely.

Even as the words left his lips, the doors slid open and the newcomer stepped through to join them.

"Keep them where we can see 'em lady," Plasticman put forth the appearance of an old time Western Sheriff.

"I come in peace," the newcomer's voice was as soothing as ever, feeling almost like an invisible salve on the physical as well mental and emotional wounds of the League members. "I _am_ peace."

"Yeah, then what's that sister of yours?" Wally shot out, healed but still remembering the way the Amazon had turned his speed against him…and made him see stars…literally.

"She is war." Coming from anyone else, at any time other than this one, it would have been highly amusing.

"Should've guessed," mumbling at the _'well-duh' _answer, Flash slinked away to where Kyle stood operating the room controls. They were already working at top-difficulty level, and the robots and constructs were like toy soldiers braving a torrential storm.

"Who are you?" Diana stepped forth, her hands upfront as a non-threatening gesture. Having faced her_ sister_, she was wary towards this stranger….even as a nagging familiarity kept hacking at her.

"You know me," the answer was just as calming as it was cryptic. "Please. I mean you no harm….and neither does she."

"We are not so sure about that." Funny what a sword through your body does for your level of sarcasm.

"What do you want?" Batman was all business. Hadn't the last few days had enough that now there were two instead of previously single guest Diana? "Why are you here?"

"We-we…got…we are." For the first time since they had seen her, the peace _almost_ wavered in this version of Diana, and although she did not show any change, her warring twin did as she gained an extra dollop of rage. "We should ask Bruce."

"Bruce?"

"Hera!" Her eyes wide in shock, Diana finally realized who these two Dianas were. Peace and War, Serenity and Rage, Diplomat and Warrior….they were her, as she had guessed earlier, yet they were not. That was because, unlike her, these two weren't complete….weren't individuals, not in the real sense. They were just parts…parts of a personality….parts of her, no, her doppelganger's personality. "You're her…."

"Her? Who?" Superman and the rest were confused, and even though his guess was somewhere in the ballpark, so was Batman. His guess that these were yet more other dimensional Dianas was correct halfway. They were…or she was, but not two, not even one, just part of one person, one Diana….the Diana they had sent through the portal.

---

"We have to contact the other Batman," even as she spoke, Diana was already on her to the door.

"Diana wait…" Superman flew to her side, with Batman close behind them. With J'onn retired for recovery and mental cleansing, Kyle, Wally and Eel would be the only ones left to take care of their _destructive_ guest.

"What do…" His attention on Diana, Superman stopped at the widening of her eyes, his own head whipping around towards the parted doors…a second too late.

The green glow of Kryptonite was the only thing he saw approaching him….and then…

_**WHAMM!**_

…contact.

"What did you do?" The familiar bone-chilling gravelly voice followed the punch, and had he not been held up by the man whose voice it was, Clark would have guessed that he was practicing ventriquilism.

"Oh shi…" Wally commented succinctly as everyone present watched slack jawed as yet another Diana stepped through the doors…this one dressed in the same clothes as the one that had been sent through the portal. However, that wasn't what…who they were staring at.

They were staring at the man standing next to her.

They were staring at the Batman…the _other_ Batman.

-

-

* * *

**Note:** Let me know if the Dianas have gotten out of hand….I'll reel them in. Sending her back would have been kinda anticlimactic…don'tcha think?"

Please Review!


	28. All Together

I am not quite used to the reviewing feature on (i.e. not being able to respond to the reviewer). Taking a cue from other, more experieced posters, I hope to do so here i.e. in the chapters itself (or those posting a signed review/giving their e-mail addy, mailing them directly).

For now, thanks to everyone who had R&R-ed this and other works of mine (batfan7, Cycloptic NightBat, Agent-G, Doza, Hopefloater, dee-unlm1t3d, Classic Cowboy...of course 'No Name' and all others)

BW

* * *

**28. All Together**

**Summary:** Feeling too lazy for a summary.

* * *

Few hours ago,

"Hey! Watch out." Stepping away, just in the nick of time, out of the way of the black and blue hurricane that tore through the doors of the living room, Dick Grayson, admonished his younger sibling.

However, given his physical and mental state, it was a wonder that Tim even acknowledged him. "He-he…" he wildly gestured towards the door, in the general direction of the grandfather's clock. Only a few seconds ago, he had been on his way to change into his Robin uniform….that is until a familiar voice and the much awaited words spoken by it, not only stopped him right in his tracks, but sent him barreling back in the direction he came from.

"Slow down kid," Dick grinned at his excited state. "Where's the fire?"

"He found her." Three words, three simple short words and the excitement seemed to jump and spread out not only in the three occupants of the room, but also to the fourth entrant, as losing all the poise he was wont to show, Alfred Pennyworth all but bounded to the clock, with the rest of the Bat-family close behind him.

Seconds later, as three of the five made their way down the stairs, with the remaining two, Cassandra and Barbara taking the elevator, the near jubilant cry of _'She's ALIVE!'_ not only confirmed Tim's words but also brought each and everyone on them a sense of _rejuvenated life_. Not only was it Bruce who was affected by Diana's disappearance, the rest of the of them were as well…and even though they did not admit it to one another let alone to anyone else, the thought that she might be dead, did cross their mind. It was their trust in their mentor and the inviolable spirit of hope, which allowed them to keep themselves together to accomplish what they seemed to have done.

"Master Bruce." Alfred stepped forth to break the ensuing silence as Bruce, his mind closed off to anything except the task as hand, was already at work drawing up and feeding the target frequencies and co-ordinates into the dimensional communicator.

Even though there was no response, none of the others followed up on Alfred's hail. In some respects, each of them knew Bruce better than even he knew himself, and it was that knowledge that told them that until he finished what he was doing, he would not answer…..not now. It was a complete flip from how he had been just a few days ago, when his being closed off to anyone was the reason for his silence.

It would almost three minutes before he would even turn to acknowledge them, and even as he pulled on his mask to cover his face, each of them saw the life returned to his eyes…as they did the smile grace his lips, as they parted to utter those all saying three words.

"She is alive."

-

Waiting until the contact was established, the five made their way back up to the manor, not because of something Bruce said, but because this time….it was just supposed to be for the two of them.

His own eyes glistening with the tears that he trying so hard to contain, Tim turned to an openly smiling-sobbing Barbara. "How long do you think it will take for her to get back?"

"Soon," was all the redhead said as she tightened her vice like grip on Dick's hand, leaning into his embrace and his free hand draped over her shoulder. "Soon."

"Once they finish the appropriate programming on the other side," Dick was more analytical with his explanation. "It should be a matter of minutes then."

-

'Matter of minutes.' How Dick wanted to take those words back, especially now. Slack jawed, with his eyes as wide as saucers, thanks to Batman's cowl cam and the communication link between the two dimensions, he and the others watched the events unfold in real time….and if the last few hours had not been jarring enough by themselves, the rollercoaster that they seemed to be on seemed to be getting more and more complex by the minute.

At first, everything seemed to going along smoothly. Bruce contacted Diana, they talked, he transmitted the programming instructions, the other League members fed them in and prepared for Diana's dimensional jump…everything, as easy as apple pie and as right as day. Right until the moment Diana stepped into the portal, the dimensional doorway that Bruce initiated from this end. Everything seemed to be within parameters, both on this side and on the other. They even had a third party monitoring their progress…..the Lords' Batman, and even he could not fault with anything that done so far. It was the same as when he had contacted the League, leading to that League's (Lords') crossover into this dimension.

What happened next was not only out of the bounds of science; it down right seemed to out of the bounds of any imagination.

Which brought them to the present with not one but three Diana's….or rather parts of her, out there, each strong by itself, but at the same time fragmented.

---

Meanwhile, on the other side,

"Put it away," (comic) Batman growled at his doppelganger as both men faced against each other, and while he had a batarang in each hand, the other man only held one while the other hand was balled into a fist with a dull glow rising from the middle finger….which he deliberately kept pointed towards the direction where Diana and Wally had helped Superman to. Behind him, were not one but two Dianas, one of them looking like the one that had stepped through the portal while the other being the 'Spirit of Peace' they had been talking to until a few minutes ago.

When there was no move from the other (the animated) Batman, the warning was repeated again, this time in a tone that meant 'final warning'. "Put. The. Ring. Away."

Time stood still as both man faced off, seemingly aware of just each other, until with the barest of moves, the kryptonite ringed hand vanished into the cape.

"Where is she?" The newly arrived Batman's tone was just as cold.

'She.' Even if it wasn't mentioned, everyone present knew which 'she' he was talking about. The same she, who if given enough time was going to destroy not only the 'room' she was in, but the whole watchtower itself. The present Leaguers had thrown anything and everything, ad then some against _her_ and had come out short, with Kyle realizing something that the others didn't…the harder _they_ fought, the stronger _she_ became and that too at their cost.

"In there," Diana stepped up to where the two Batmen were facing off against each other, her intervention being just the thing to break the stalemate as moving with almost superhuman yet to the Leaguers familiar, speed, Batman not only reached the door but also overrode the locking system, allowing the Amazon Warrior inside a way out.

"Hey, what are you…." Flash reached forward to stop him but stayed back as Diana's arm rose up to stand in his way.

"Stay _back_…everyone." Even if the others might have not guessed the identity of the other Dianas, she had, after all, in way it all her or parts of her own being who were there in front of her.

As the others, including a recovered Superman watched, the warrior momentarily confused by the sudden disappearance of her opponents, turned to the opening and rushed towards it. However, even as she reached and subsequently made her way through it, she slowed down and finally came to a halt…right next to where the other two Dianas stood, her magical armored wings drawing closer and finally vanishing into the back of her body armor.

-

Having recovered from the effects of the Superman pushed himself up, just in time to see the three female forms. "Oh God!" He exclaimed as the events of the past few hours and the sudden appearance of the other Batman finally came together in the form of the trio standing a few feet away from him and his teammates. "She…they…they are her," he turned to the Diana from their earth, her silence nod confirming his suspicion.

"What? Who's her?" Flash whipped his head between his two teammates. For him, things had gotten progressively out of control with this new Batman's entrance not helping matters one bit.

"She." Green Lantern gestured towards the _three_ women. "They, those three…Dianas. Something happened to her didn't it?" His question was for both Batmen. "During the crossing, something went wrong."

If he expected a reply, he didn't get one, as while their Batman stood silent, his eyes intently staring at the other Batman and his actions, his dimensional twin was more concerned about the welling being of his teammate and fiancée than anything else. Feeling like a voyeur, he still could not turn his eyes away from the scene before….for he saw what no one else could see, not even Clark with his x-ray vision. Even though to the others, the other Batman's actions might have seemed normal and similar to his, he, feeling as if he was watching some twisted play of himself, watched how his twin ever so slightly leaned towards the other Diana, how his clenched jaw seemed to relax….how his balled fists opened up to reach up and caress the arm of the woman he loved, his hands cupping around hers…saying so much even without uttering even a single word.

Was it possible for him to be like this…behave like this? Could he have the something like this? Had he been like this with any of the women he had had in his life, Shondra, Vicki, Selina….Diana?

The name sounding in his thoughts, he turned his eyes towards the other Diana, his…_their_ Diana, a small part of him thinking 'what if'. It was clear that just like the other, she too was watching their _guests_, however, unlike the others, but like him, she too had some secret thoughts…maybe similar to his.

-

Shaking himself to dispel the emotional haze, he squared his shoulders and took a step towards the group of four.

"What went wrong?" He sidestepped the redundant introductions, straight away getting to the cause of their current situation.

Taking a step away from the 'split' Diana, her spirit manifestations standing just behind and on side of her, (animated) Batman faced his doppelganger. While the _serene_ Diana was as composed as before, it was the warrior, the _raging_ one, who had undergone a complete change. Although still standing with her sword drawn, she was no longer positioned in an attacking stance but seemingly standing in guard of her physical form.

"Something." In true Batman fashion, that single word was his admittance of, _I don't know_. Truth was he really had no idea of how and what had happened to Diana. In fact had it not been for the way her emotional and physical state worsened soon after her arrival and the showing up of the second, the white clad ethereal 'peaceful' aspect of her personality, he would have knocked her out (given her pregnancy, without using sedatives)…and now here they were.

"Diana…" He turned back to the affected Diana, specifically towards the woman standing in the center. With her personality split, she was having a difficult time keeping herself composed….and her blazing and conflicting emotions of love, pain, sadness, joy and regret, under control. What was even worse was as her warrior form battled the league and the hard-light constructs, and stay unaffected, it was she who was feeling and suffering each it, each wound and the pain they were causing.

However, now, although not united but at least in the proximity of the split aspects of her personality, things were easier.

"I am better Bruce," she whispered, weakly smiling at her Batman. "Just give me a minute to _pull_ myself together," she added as irony.

With that she turned around to face the two other Dianas, and with a silent prayer, closed her eyes.

With bated breath, everyone present watched as sheathing her sword and shield, the warrior spirit held the offered hands of her physical form and the peace spirit. The moment their fingers touched each others, completing the circle, the three of them started to glow, the light emanating growing stronger until everyone else had to cover their eyes and/or look away.

--

Seconds later,

"Bruce...something is wrong." Even as turned, that sight that greeted him, literally caused the Caped Crusader to stop breathing. Not only was Diana once again dressed in her usual costume but her entire body was covered with fresh, bleeding wounds…a result of the injuries her warrior form received and _passed_ onto her.

However, it wasn't only that what was wrong with her.

"_We_ are not one."

Although physically a single entity, the three aspects of the Amazon Princess's personality still spoke and seemingly still existed independently.

However, even that wasn't what the present League and even (animated) Batman were staring at.

What they were staring at was…..

….where there had been a slight bulge of an almost five month old pregnancy, now was the full roundness of more than seven months.

-

-

**

* * *

Note:** Apologies for the much delay and still short chapter. Besides the lull of my muses, I also had a tough time getting this part out….so much so that even as I now finish this, I have already planned and typed out half of the next chapter…most probably the second or third last of this story. (Don't worry, I am no going to leave this 'family' with just one fic.)

Please Review.


	29. Towards Home

**29. Towards Home**

**Summary:** Well, the title is clear enough. Then again, I do have to close quite a few open plots.

* * *

"_GET OUT."_

The words and the sheer rage with which they were spoken still rang in the ears of everyone who, even through the metallic doors, had heard them, both those ignorant as to why they were really uttered and those who knew the dark truth behind it.

"Here." The graveled voice was enough to tell her who it was, the still form of the black cape serving in redundancy as a gloved hand held out a glass of something, most probably water for her.

'Not him. Not now.' Flinching at the mental rebuke, she accepted the offering without raising her head to meet the concerned but hidden eyes of her teammate, one time lover and more importantly her friend. 'A friend.' Her conscience chuckled disdainfully. 'How would this _friend_ feel if he knew what you did to him? Surely his reaction wouldn't be too congenial….too friendly.'

"What happened?" The way his tone softened only served to push her further into the depth of guilt quicksand she was stuck and sinking into. Yet a small part of her was thankful that he hadn't been there when the deepest darkest sin of her past was yanked out and laid bare from the depths she had so carefully and secretively buried it in.

--

_**/Flashback/**_

"Hey guys." Appearing on the teleportation platform, dressed in her trademark fishnet stockings and top hat, the world famous magician and reserve member of the Justice League, Zatanna, was greeted by the duo of Superman and Flash, the looks on their face instantly raising her alarms. When the call came in for an emergency transport to the Watchtower, she guessed something was wrong….even if Batman's voice sounded as flat as ever. Then again, with him how could one tell. The way he was, he might as well be facing down Darkseid himself as he would be while discussing the dinner menu. 'Like that is going to happen,' she smirked as she shook her head, clearing the mental visual of Batman standing in line at a fast food place.

"Hey Zee." "Zatanna." Both Wally and Clark greeted their teammate, the third magic-wielder to arrive in the last hour.

"So, where the fire?" Even as she stepped off the platform, Zatanna noticed the tension apparent in the way Superman's shoulders were squared off, his usually friendly face showing the telltale signs of tension. A look at Flash and the way he was clenching and unclenching his fists, his entire body seemingly vibrating as if fighting against itself to be somewhere else, told her that whatever the reason for her being her now, it was something big and something that required the use of some serious magic. That last thought came up due to her sensing the presence of Dr. Fate, Jason Blood.

Walking along the corridor towards the infirmary, whatever ideas she had developing in her mind went out the window as soon as the outer doors slid open. Had it not been that one of them was as usual standing erect, aloof yet somehow completely aware and observant of his surroundings, while the other stood beside the bed, she would have rubbed her eyes...and not just shook her head as she did, trying to getting her bearings at just having seen two, TWO absolutely identical Batmen. The aura of both men cleared away any doubt as to the identity of the person inside the mask.

"Thank you for coming Zatanna." The dulcet voice and a hand at her shoulder drew her attention away from the Bat-duo and form on the bed.

"Its was..." she trailed off, her smile falling away as she became aware of yet another abnormality. Not only were there two Batmen, there were also two Wonder Women, one of whom was on the other side of the glass partition, her hand tightly...intimately grasping the gloved hand of the Batman standing next to her. As for the other Wonder Woman, she was the one who had just thanked her and was standing not two feet away from her.

"Wha-Wha..." she fumbled over her words, her bewildered eyes clearly evincing her confusion.

"Come with me." With Superman and Flash both already gone Diana led the magician away towards a nearby room where the other two magic wielders were already discussing the befuddling situation. Not only was the other Diana, although one in form, still split into three in her inner being, she had also gone from being almost four and half months to more than seven months pregnant...that is, a little more than two months, sixty days, and that too just in the span of a few hours. It was as if, spitting and then joining had made her experience thrice the time she had done on this world. Three personalities, thrice the time.

Moreover, as (comic) Diana explained to Zatanna, ever since the failed merger, her (animated) twin's behavior had become a sort of yo-yo, swinging from a stoic silence to outright anger. Right now, she seemed to be either asleep or unconscious, recovering from her physical wounds and bear the mental strain.

-

It would be more than an hour before Zatanna finally got to enter the room containing the visiting Batman and Wonder Woman. During that time, she along with her counterparts ran through several magic-simulations. Although both Jason and Fate had already taken their turns and come out unsuccessful, they were quite forthcoming with helping Zatanna in whatever way they could. It wasn't that they couldn't somehow merge the three personalities into one. That could be accomplished easily. The problem was, once merged keeping the three together. Even though the other Diana was identical to the Diana here, the hard fact was that in the end, she was from another dimension and hence it wasn't certain how she would react to this dimension's magic...or even if she would react at all. What complicated things even further was that she was pregnant. It was for this specific reason that neither of the three ran 'practical' tests. Even if (animated) Diana would survive an adverse reaction to their magic spells, her unborn children might not. On top of everything else...last but definitely not the least, they were the combination of a magical being, Diana and a non-magical, normal human, Batman.

-

Finally,

As she stepped into the room, (comic-JLA) Diana alongside her, Zatanna couldn't help but notice the way the other Batman had positioned himself. Even though he was still keeping track of everything going around him, he was standing almost completely facing the bedridden Diana, both to keep an eye on her and to mask his face and emotions from the Leaguers. Even without his 'continental sized' paranoia and averseness to trust, anyone would be wary with the current situation. Not only was he not on his world, not only was he surrounded by possible hostiles, not only was there a portal open to his world...an opening for anyone to get through and attack...all these things he could take care off, with his eyes closed. What he couldn't solve, couldn't handle, couldn't bear was his inability to do anything to help the woman he loved...the one he had chosen to spend his life with. She was literally a goddess, one who had not only deigned to love a mere mortal like him, but had also given up so much, made so many sacrifices, all for the same love...for him. And now that she needed help herself, he was as helpful…as useful as a beef steak to a vegetarian.

"Batman, Diana." Hearing the familiar voice but from the wrong lips only added to the feeling of sheer helplessness and pain...and regret. All the blaming, all the self loathing that he had lathed on himself for not having saved Diana from that blast of energy, for not having stopped her from going on that mission in the first place...all of it seemed like nothing compared to what he was experiencing now.

"Bruce..." This time he did react but only because of the barely audible whisper came from the (JLU) Diana on the bed, her soft, silk on steel hand gently squeezing his.

"What is it?" He growled at the other Diana, his eye-slits narrowing at the shorter woman standing beside him. Zatanna. Yet another familiar yet strange face. Another magician...and he _still _hated magic.

"This is..." starting to introduce Zatanna, Diana stopped short as she realized that although this Zatanna was new to the couple, both of them must already know the Zatanna on their earth. "Zatanna is here to help."

Her attention focused on the couple, it took Zatanna a couple of seconds to realize that her presence had not only unnerved the other Diana but within the span of those few seconds, caused her to become agitated.

-

"What is she doing here?" Her eyes blazing with rising anger, Diana shot up from her prone position, her free hand automatically covering midsection...protecting her children, her other hand tightening its grip on Batman's hand. However, the next instant, she did a complete flip. "I'm sorry," she apologized for her outburst, her inner being still at war itself.

"Its alright," offering an uneasy smile, Zatanna started towards the bed, her steps halting at (animated) Diana's next words. Seeing _a_ Diana acting this way was something she wasn't used too.

"_You were supposed to be his friends."_

"What?" Trying to look upon the visage of the other Diana, Zatanna suddenly found herself unable to do so, the cold pit of fear and shame that had just opened up within her, growing even larger when she attempted to. Unable to understand the cause for it, Diana's next words and actions answered that question for her.

"_Bruce. Get back."_

Yet another pull and Batman found himself yanked back, his back flat against the metallic walls as Diana continued her voicing her thoughts...her _visions_...whatever it was she was experiencing.

"_You should tell him the truth."_

'The truth?' Her gaze focused at the wall behind the bedridden Wonder Woman, Zatanna tried her best to both understand and break free from the hold that the other Diana had over her. 'What is she...?'

As if able to look into her very soul and read her thoughts, the now serene Diana answered her unspoken question.

"_What you did to him...all of you? And not only him, but to others too."_

With those last few words, it was as if a ton of bricks hit the increasingly unnerved, Zatanna, understanding dawning on her as the memory of that fateful night from all those years ago when she along with six others had betrayed not only the camaraderie but also the friendship and trust of the man who had once been her love…..her first love.

"_Get out."_

Diana turned her eyes away from both her twin and more specifically from Zatanna. In her current state, the 'spirit of truth and peace' inside her saw what this Zatanna had done to the Batman of this world, the 'woman' inside her wanting to protect the Batman beside her, the man she loved as also her progeny, while the warrior inside her strained to avenge the wrongdoing and punish the wrongdoers. With each passing second it was getting more and more difficult for her to contain herself.

"Diana..." Her (JLA) twin turned to the other Batman hoping to get some support, (but given Batman's own distrust towards them and his infallible trust in his Diana) getting none. As for (JLU) Diana herself.

"_GET OUT."_

_**/End Flashback/**_

--

Now,

"What happened Zatanna?" Batman asked again, his own alarms rising at the way Zatanna seemed to shy away from him, her eyes not quite meeting his. Although he wasn't quite sure with what had gone down in that room, the surveillance cameras having been disabled by his own dimensional twin, Zatanna's behavior was raising all sorts of suspicions.

"Nothing Bruce," steeling herself Zatanna looked up at him, her eyes stinging at the guilt gnawing at her. "Just...tired."

Had it been any other time and possibly even anyone else, Batman would have apply more _persuasive measures_ to get the information. But this was Zataana, he knew her, maybe once possibly even had loved her...and now counted her among his...and Bruce Wayne's friends. Besides with Jason Blood and Dr. Fate working on a temporary _binding _spell and his twin checking on the portal generator, he had more important things on hand.

"Get some rest."

With that and a nod he straightened to his full height and headed towards the door and towards the conference room, where Superman was having a _mirror_ conversation of his own.

-----

On the other side of the dimensional divide,

"Thank you. Let us know if we can do anything to help." With those words, the red, blue and yellow clad figure turned away from the screen to face the group of five to his right. Ignoring Batgirl's suspicious stare he spoke to the family heads, Alfred for the Wayne family and Nightwing for the Bats'.

"They are preparing to move her." Clark deliberately kept his voice calm and even. He knew he had intruded on what Batman meant to be a private affair, coming straight to the front door...dressed not as Clark Kent but as Superman. But it was only so long that he could keep away, and with Bruce gone too, there was no way that he was going to leave both this situation and whatever help he could give to his friends and their family.

"How long?" Dressed in his Nightwing costume, Dick walked up to the Man of Steel. Although he wasn't thrilled at Superman's being her, he was nevertheless respectful of him and even a bit thankful for his support. In fact, even Bruce, before he left had told him that in case things went _even_ further south, he was to contact Superman and with his assistance, do the needful...even if it meant destroying the portal generator. But that option was only to be exercised if or when something 'fatal' happened to both Diana and him.

"About ten more." This time Clark spoke to everyone else too, hoping that his words would bring them respite, especially to Alfred, who just within the last few hours seemed to have aged years. For him, not only was it a question of the life of just his surrogate son but also of his wife-to-be, the future Mrs. Diana 'Bruce' Wayne and their children, the next generation of the family he had served and been a member of for more than half of his life. "They are working on the spell. They...Bruce has also theorized that going through the portal might help Diana's recovery, seeing that it was the portal's energy that…that _pulled_ her apart in the first place. In any case, I've requested our own magicians and sorcerers to be on stand by, in case we require their assistance."

--

Soon,

Standing alongside his twin with the other Leaguers, the main seven, Dr. Fate and Jason Blood around them, (JLU) Batman tapped away on the keyboard resending the coordinates and also the instructions for his world's Superman and Nightwing to power-up the portal generator. Zatanna was conspicuous by her absence, having left soon after the spell was prepared and Dr. Fate cast it, with Jason taking a back seat, not wanting the darkness of the demon inside him affect the spell and possibly harm the already weak Diana.

Seconds after he finished, the familiar silvery rectangle started to form in empty space, growing until it was larger enough for two people to pass.

"Diana." He bent down to (animated) Diana's level, as she lay on the emergency stretcher. Although her physical wounds had healed almost completely, her near continuous mental tug-of-war had weakened her considerably. "Ready?"

"Huhn." It took a few seconds for the Amazonian Princess to respond. "Ready?" Her brow furrowed as she tried to comprehend what was happening and what Bruce had asked of her. "Oh...hmm. Yes."

Unlike the first time, only (JLA) Diana came forward to wish her twin farewell.

"Farewell sister." She leaned down and kissed her twin's forehead, blinking away the tears that threatened to well up and escape from her eyes.

"Farewell." The weakened Diana returned, along with something else. "Don't lose your trust. You will need it. All of you."

-

With that (animated) Batman extended his arms under and around Diana, lifting her off the stretcher and into the embrace of his strong arms, her own limp arms resting against his chest, one hand over his thumping heart. Even in this state, Diana was still able to convey to him, her hope, support...and more importantly her love and trust in him.

A single cursory nod to everyone present and he stepped into the portal..._towards home_.

**

* * *

Note:** Well, with the previous chapter finally completed, I was able to get this one ready quickly. Don't know what happens next, but let me just say that the story of this 'family' (guess which one) isn't over yet. Let me know if I've missed something i.e. some sub-plots still open. I've tried to get them all...well, quite a few of them.

Also, while starting this fic I had no idea what to do with the comic side of things i.e. the JLA. Hopefully this chapter answered the question about the direction in which they are headed.

Please Review!


	30. Epilogues

**30. Epilogues**

**Summary:** You read it right…Epilogues. More than one.

* * *

**Epilogue - 1,**

"Where are we?"

"You are awake." He easily and adeptly sidestepped her comment, leaning to check the sensors monitoring her vitals.

Her slender hand stilling his gloved one, Diana leveraged her elbows, her effort to get into a seated position stilling at his hand reaching to and gently pushing down on her shoulders. "Bruce. I am fine…._perfectly_ fine." She lifted her hand to caress his freshly shaved jawline, his handsome face currently unmasked. "And you Mr. Wayne, where are you taking me? What was so important that you kicked even Clark out, not to mention instruct him to not allow the others…"

"I did not _kick_ him out," Bruce cut into her words, his handsome face sporting a childlike pout…..well, as close as it was possible for the Dark Knight to pout.

"You might as well have." Realizing that he wasn't going to let up anytime soon, Diana gave and rested back on the comfortable bed at the back of the 'family-sized' Batwing. Compared to the smaller 2 and 2+2 seating steeds, this version of the 'wing was downright spacious, complete with miniature lab, emergency med-bay and either comfortable seating for eight adults or as was now, four adults plus one full-size bed. A few years back, it was this design that served as the prototype for the then newly formed League's first transport, the Javelin-7, the one Diana's had cut her aviating teeth on. Even the current Javelins were based on the same general design, albeit with none of the Bat-motifs and quirks.

"Ahem." The polite intrusion and a pair of gloved hands, a silver tray held in them announced the entrance of the Wayne's butler and family elder, Alfred Pennyworth, his appearance causing Diana even more surprise. She did not know that Alfred was accompanying them. Come to think of it, how come she did not get up when Bruce transported her to the Bat-wing.

"Good morning Madam." Ever since she had moved into Wayne Manor, Alfred had stopped addressing her as 'Miss,' instead adopting the more familial 'Madam'. As hard as she tried, no matter how many times she corrected him, she wasn't able to get him to address her only by her name. Then again, it wasn't like she did not realize the futility of her efforts. After all, this was the same man who during his entire three decade plus association with Bruce had dropped the 'master' prefix only a handful of times.

"Alfred?" She sat up, one hand on her swollen midsection, the other flat on the bed as Bruce raised the back of the bed and re-arranged her pillows for her. Her seven month pregnant belly was the only aftereffect of her recent trip to the other earth. Even though she would have liked to have experienced those two months, she was nevertheless thankful that of all the things that could and did go wrong or awkward, all she got was an (effectively) seven month pregnancy instead of the usual nine month one. "What are you doing here?" After all, even if she was dressed in a simple, loose cotton gown, Bruce was dressed in his full Bat-glory….and they were in the Batwing and not a Wayne private jet. So, what was Alfred doing here? Bruce never took him in a mission...and given her current state, it was a wonder that either of them, her twin _'mother geese' _had even brought her out of the house, let alone letting her go for a walk on the manor grounds by herself. So, where were they going now?

"Breakfast." The rather large sized tray's bottom opened up to legs, which Alfred then placed before Diana, raising a graying eyebrow towards Bruce. "Perhaps the Master would also partake in something to eat now…..seeing that Madam is awake."

Assaulted from both sides by withering stares, Bruce did the best he could to maintain his composure, cursing mentally at not having his mask on. Knowing Alfred he should have anticipated this. Before it was only Alfred, and he used get a way out...once in a while. But ever since Diana had come into his life...into his 'private' life, even that occasional slip had vanished...not that he was complaining. Not now, not ever.

"_Bruce_." The tone Diana used conveyed her surprise, confusion and worry. Turning to Alfred, she smiled. "Thank you Alfred. I'll see that the _Master _eats his breakfast….even if I have to stuff his face myself."

An bemused smile and a parting nod and the elderly butler stepped back and out of view.

"Stuff his face?" Bruce tilted his head towards his Amazonian Princess. "Should I be worried?" He hinted towards Diana's recent 'warrior' mood, which thankfully for all of them hadn't made an appearance in the last seventeen hours. That was how long it had been since his and Diana's return to this earth…to their home.

"Only if you disobey my command," Diana returned just as easily, as she finished buttering a piece of toast and lifted it to Bruce's lips. "Now bite, and tell me where are we going. What's the big secret for which you had to use one of your nerve pinches to put me to sleep?"

Following the royal _command_, Bruce bit into the toast, his own hand gripping the silver bracelet covered wrist to move the piece of bread towards Diana. He knew that sooner or later, Diana would catch onto him, putting two and two together to realize that even without any sedatives how come she had slept so deeply and for so long. In fact, he had used enough pressure for her stay asleep and rest until they reached near their destination, which if he remembered correctly from his previous visits there would be coming up soon.

"Well?" Deep blue eyes gazed at him expectantly.

Even before Bruce could answer, another familiar voice sounded over the intercom.

"ETA ten minutes."

"Richard?" Now Diana was even more interested. She had thought that maybe Bruce had come to her when she woke up and had put the jet on auto-pilot. But it wasn't him at all, but Dick 'Nightwing' Grayson who had been at the helm.

"Bruce. Where are we going?"

Leaning and reaching behind Diana, Bruce picked up a small box.

"Here," he flipped it open. "You'll be needing these..." He handed Diana her tiara and her star-shaped earrings, which she had taken off the previous night.

"...your highness."

--

A few hundred miles away,

"Your Majesty." Just about to kneel down for her morning prayer, Hippolyta, the Amazonian Queen stilled mid-action, one hand supporting her weight. It was a part of her morning routine that after visiting her _daughter_, she would trek to all the temples on the island and pray for peace for her spirit.

"What is it?" She asked, her weary blue eyes showing all the age of the three thousand plus years had lived. Even after Diana left for man's world….even after she elected to stay there, even after the exile, there was at least the consolation that she was there, she was alive and later, once their relations improved and with the man she had chosen…even happy. Apart from their off-island meetings, there was always the option that if she wanted Hippolyta could always visit her daughter….if only she had done that, if only she had taken the time to see the life that her daughter had built for herself, meet the family. If only.

"There are reports of a Bat-shaped flying object appearing on the Horizon and heading towards the island." The armor clad guard stepped up to her.

'Bat-shaped…' that was information enough to tell who it was. What was he coming here for?

Standing up, Hippolyta hurried towards the exit, her fellow Amazon close behind her. Heading towards the shore, the metallic Bat growing just a short distance away from the island, she arrived just in time to see it reach near the island, hovering in air, just a few hundred feet from the island landmass, directly above the small isle where she used to meet Diana.

As she watched, the hatch of the jet opened and the familiar black and grey clad shape stepped up to it. However, it wasn't him that drew the Queen's attention, her surprise drawing a gasp from her lips, her eyes not believing what they were seeing,

For nestled in arms of the Dark Knight was her one and only daughter, her 'sun and stars'...her Diana.

----

**Epilogue - 2,**

It was a pitch dark night as she landed on the roof of their usual meeting place, her mask covered blue eyes searching for his familiar form.

"Yoo-hoo, Boyfriend Wonder…." she kept her hail to a low whisper. "Its me. You there?"

Getting no response, she hung her head, checking her wrist watch to confirm whether she had come early or late. Robin's call had been _odd_. First instead of meeting her at or near her house as they usually did, he signals her to come here and now this..._he _was late. "Stand me up will he. Just let him…."

"Ms. Brown."

"Eep." Her head jerking up at the guttural growl, the purple and blue clad teenager stumbled back almost falling as she tripped over herself. In fact had it not been for a gloved hand reaching out to grab her, she surely would have landed on her behind. Looking up along the hand, the imposing dark form with the Bat on the chest confirmed her doubts. It was _HIM_, the big man, the papa Bat to Robin's…uh, bird.

"I…uh," flustered and incredibly nervous, she fumbled with her words, sputtering out whatever thoughts that her stupefied mind could come up with. "Robin asked me to come here, I mean….a case, yes, a case. I am helping with a case. It's the Riddler. He…."

"Shut. Up." Two cold as ice words and the outflow of lame excuses stopped.

"Sorry."

"_I _called you here."

"Wha-Oh." A few seconds of silence and once again it began. "Look, I know you don't like me as a person, let alone as Spoiler. I mean I know whose daughter I am. But I really like Robin and won't harm him or ever hurt him. I know you think that I am wrong for him and that he too good for him, and I agree with you. I mean that he is too good for the likes of me. But I lo…..vvv……"

Missing out the barely audible hiss from a few seconds ago, even as she was continuing with her argument, the knock-out gas took effect and the slender form of Stephanie Brown a.k.a. the Spoiler slumped over, her knees giving way as she slipped into unconsciousness.

--

Sometime later,

"Uhn-ugh," the smelling salts talking effect, Stephanie, now unmasked, opened her eyes to find herself… 'Where am I?' "Ewww." She cursed at the offensive smell, swatting away the hand at her nose.

"Awake." She heard a familiar female voice. At least she thought

It took her a few seconds to realize that not only did she not know where she was, she also did not even have mask on. Shaking her head to clear away the haze clouding her thoughts, she cursed out aloud, her voice echoing slightly. "Stupid scary Bat-freak."

"She's certainly awake now." Another voice, this one also female but older and more mature…more polished than the first caused her ears to perk up. Maybe it was the effects of whatever they had done to her...made her smell, but she could have sworn that she heard a light laughter in this second voice.

"Get up."

Ah, this she knew. It was him again. 'Oh god,' the color from her cheeks paled. 'If he is here then he must have heard…oh god. You are so dead Steph.'

"Get. Up." The repeat was harder, more definitive.

Inspite of herself, Stephanie mumbled a, 'Yes sir' and pushed herself to sit up and then stand up, her eyes still not accustomed to the dark. "Where am I? What did…."

"Quiet."

"..."

"You are not to speak until you are told to." That was the first thing he got out of the way. "If you have a question, you will keep quiet and ask it only when you are allowed to speak. Do you understand that? Answer in yes or no."

"Yes." Even though she knew that the Batman did not kill, right now Stephanie wasn't sure if he had changed his rules. 'Or maybe he has some cave or pit somewhere where he captures and keeps his enemies and...(gulp) people he doesn't like.' "I mean..."

"You are here…" his starting again, silenced her words. "…for one specific reason. You have repeatedly disregarded my _advice _by continuing with Spoiler's existence. This world, this work is not a game. Your actions affect not only you and those around you, but also those who you try to…want to help. One mistake and someone can…will get hurt or even worse."

Able to make out the dark outlines in the dim light, Stephanie had so far been able to recognize two forms, both Bat-garbed, one larger and one smaller...about her size. 'Batman and Bat-Ghoul,' she guessed using her petname for Batgirl. Where they were and if there were any others, she still did not know, although from the voices she had heard, she guessed that there would be at least one other person….one other woman. It wasn't the Huntress. Her voice she knew. It wasn't the Oracle Robin talked to. This was someone else. Maybe a new member of the Bat-family. 'Someone he _allows_ to operate in _his_ city.' She frowned at her self-pity.

"I have known about your…." Batman stopped and looked over his shoulder, his night vision goggles clearly seeing the red, yellow and black teenager standing a few feet away from him. "…your meetings with Robin. The only reason Spoiler has existed for as long as now is only because of him." He turned back to face Stephanie, feeling amused at seeing the same look of surprise on her face as he had just seen on Tim's. "However, this arrangement ended tonight. Robin cannot perform his duties with always having to look over his shoulder, his attention split while keeping an eye on you."

"I didn't tell him to." Stephanie was quick to defend herself, her pride stinging at the blunt comment. Okay, even if Robin had helped her out a couple of times, it wasn't as if she was some damsel in distress, a complete ddunce. Agreed she wasn't as good as that freaky scary Batgirl… 'Or, even Robin.' But she could learn. Given enough time and training, she could be as good as anyone else. 'Alright not as good as Batman or Bat-Ghoul.'

"The only reason you are here is because someone put forth a case…as a favor." From the way his said the word favor made Stephanie think that it wasn't Robin who had put in a word for her. 'Who else?'

"You will be given only one chance. You are being given the opportunity to learn the skills...the training needed for them. If you succeed, then you will be tested for the next level." 'What next level?' Stephanie wondered. "But fail even once, and the Spoiler…." That warning remained unsaid.

"Make a choice."

'Make a choice,' parroting his words, Stephanie mused over her options. Either she could do things his way and try not to fail and put an end to her career as the Spoiler…or, she could say _thanks but no thanks_ to him and put an end to her career as the Spoiler. 'So, its either try to jump across the fiery pit and cross it and stay alive or drop in and burn, or….just set fire to yourself now. Ooh, what great options.'

Standing there, in the near pitch black surroundings, she took a deep breath and answered.

"Yes. I'll do it."

"Remember. You fail at this and not only will you not operate as the Spoiler, you will also not take up a different identity." The warning came again, more clearly stated than the first time.

A quick nod and Stephanie repeated her confirmatory answer again.

Seconds later, she felt her slender hand grab and lift her hand. A small, six inch by six inch by four inches high box was placed on it.

"Open this box when you get home. You will be contacted with further instructions." Batman's voice sounded again, closer this time and that was the last thing Stephanie remembered, feeling a slight pressure against her neck….and just like that she was out like a light.

--

Much later,

"Thank you." Her sleep husked voice murmured against his arm as she lay on her side, her back towards him. In her current condition, this was the only position in which Diana could be comfortable and at the same time be close to Bruce. "I know it isn't something you would have done."

"I wouldn't have…" his voice rumbled through their connection. "….once. Then…when it was just me."

"And now?" she ran her hand along his, their fingers tangling with each others.

"Now I don't have to...not as much," he brought his free hand to the round of her abdomen. They both realized the decades old habits couldn't be changed so easily. Nevertheless, even this much progress was something that neither of them would have imagined a year ago. "Maybe because….now I am not alone."

"Yes." Slowly turning, both their hands supported her abdominal swell, the Amazonian Princess lay on her back, her shaded eyes twinkling at her lover. "Nor am I."

"Neither of us are."

* * *

**Note:** Well, this is the end of this fic. I almost included another epilogue….but decided to keep it out. Will get to it if and when I get to writing a sequel. As for the 'comic' side of things, I may or may not do a story with that setting. As for now, I left in normal continuity i.e. if I don't change it, it will lead to the Crisis (Identity n' Infinite).

Thanks for keeping me company on this journey. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Please Review!


End file.
